


Magic and Gaming and LARP-ing, Oh my!

by KikiTwinTai2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe- LARP, FACE Family (implied), Fantasy AU, Gen, characters listed are the main but basically everyone is in this, england's magic going wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 69,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiTwinTai2/pseuds/KikiTwinTai2
Summary: He began to mutter under his breath, green light spiralling out of the tip of the wand. It covered the table, then kept going, spilling out over the group and expanding to fill the room. Gradually, it enveloped the entire room, and through the mist, the ground beneath them began to change…Arthur only meant to create a projection, nothing more. As usual, something went horribly wrong, and now everyone has been sent into a game-like world. Thus begins a continent-spanning game of hide and seek as they try to track everyone down.
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (implied), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Iceland/Hong King (implied), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 59





	1. Journey to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the final (for now) of my reposts from ffn. This is a major rework and edit of it, so while some parts are the same, most of it has been pretty much entirely rewritten. This was the first time I've ever managed to edit a fic entirely, and is also the first multi-chap I've ever finished.
> 
> Updates will be Saturdays and Wednesdays. I hope you enjoy, and I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Notes for this chapter: nothing, unless unrepentant levels of anko-fam fluff aren't your thing. Enjoy!

_A board is set up, a rulebook produced. Chairs are pulled back, and the players sit down. Pieces are placed, carved figures move to the sound of a rolling dice, and the game begins…._

* * *

It was raining, as it had been all day. Now dusk was settling in, taking what little visibility the day had had with it. A group of figures stood together, silently staring out across the landscape.

They were standing in the middle of a large plain, grass rolling out in every direction in uneven tussocks and bends until, far in the distance, it reached tall mountains stretching up to snow-covered peaks. Small streams wound throughout the grass, spreading out across the wild, untamed land. A lone eagle flew overhead, calling out mournfully.

The travellers looked up at the sound, then back at each other. They shuffled, trying to shield themselves from the worst of the rain. One, the tallest, had the worst of it, his head uncovered by cloak or helmet. He drew the eye with his tall frame, his status as a warrior immediately evident by the two-headed battle axe that rested between his shoulder blades, the counter-balanced pole almost touching the ground. The other two were shorter, their builds hidden by the cloaks they wore. One blue, one brown. To a casual observer it was merely a choice of fabric, but to them, it signified their disciplines – the former the earthen tone of healing, the latter the deep tone of power used for attack.

It was the one in blue who spoke first. His voice broke the silence softly, yet cutting.

“Well, I suppose we ought to find shelter for the night, then.” he said, emotionlessly.

The tall blond looked down at him in surprise. “Huh? Oh, yeah. Or we could just camp!”

The brown-cloaked one spoke next. His voice was high, revealing him to be just a boy. “NO. You must be joking, Den.”

The blond pouted. “But Ice, we used to all the time. And in worse weather than this.”

The boy wasn’t impressed. “That was because you were out in the middle of Gods know where preparing for Viking pirate raids, or something. And I wouldn’t know anyway. I wasn’t born then, remember? Or found. Whatever.”

“It doesn’t matter,” the other replied. “Matthias, Emil is right. That was the past. This is…different. We should try to find the others tomorrow. For now, let’s find an inn or something. We can’t be far from a town.”

Matthias pouted a little at apparently being deprived from the ‘fun’ of camping, but relented. The rain was becoming harder, anyway.

“Fine. We all have enough gold for it?”

The other two nodded. “OK. Let’s go then.” He strode off, only to turn back a few paces later with a rueful expression.

“Nor, which way is the nearest town?” he asked.

The younger man shut his eyes for a moment. He held out a hand, the air around it glowing blue for a moment. He frowned, concentrating. “That way,” he pointed.

“Good. Let’s go then! Better hurry or I’ll have both of you whining at me in the morning.”

They set off across the grass, heading in the direction pointed out by the mage. Soon, they reached a path, little more than cobbles set unevenly into the dirt, but with a wooden signpost pointing the way. They followed it, hoping it wouldn’t be long before they reached the comfort of a warm bed.

True enough, barely an hour had passed before the road widened into a street, properly cobbled and obviously well-travelled. They stopped outside the huge gates that signalled the entrance, manned by a couple of sleepy guards who were trying to hide under the broad arch to get out of the rain.

“Halt, travellers. What brings you here?”

After a quick glance at the other two, Matthias stepped forward. “We were exploring, and got a little lost. Before we knew, it was dark. Lucky Lukas was able to guide us, or we’d be stuck out there all night! So we made it here in search of a warm bed and maybe a mug or two of ale to keep us warm?”

The guards weren’t impressed by his friendly babble, simply holding out a hand. “Fine. 5 coins each to enter. Don’t make any trouble or you’ll face the Jarl. Got it?”

“Sure thing.” Matthias gestured to Lukas, who stepped forward and deposited the coins in the guard’s outstretched hand. Satisfied, the guard signalled to his partner, and together they heaved open the heavy gates.

Inside, the town was like any other. Houses and shops sat huddled together in a mish-mash of buildings, streets formed more through chance than any sense of order. They asked directions from the guard, then hurried to the inn.

Once inside, they shook off the worst of the rain. Taking a look around, they were immediately drawn to the long fire that stretched in a deep pit along the length of the room, benches and seats placed around it.

Matthias went up to the bar and, after a brief conversation, exchanged a few coins with the woman there. He gestured the other two over to him.

“You three together then?” The barmaid asked.

Matthias nodded. “Is that a problem?”

She shook her head. “No. One of you will have to sleep on the floor, though, ‘less you want a double room. Which is extra.”

They shared a glance.

“One room is fine,” Lukas said. “Myself and my brother will take the bed. He will take the floor.”

He nodded at Matthias, who pouted slightly, then nodded resignedly.

The woman raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment.

“This way then.”

She led them up a narrow staircase, away from the main room. Opening one of the doors with the chain of keys that hung on her belt, she showed them in, then left, after telling them that they were welcome to come down for food or ale at any time.

They waited until she was gone, then turned to each other.

Emil spoke first. “Well, this is fun, isn’t it?” he accused scathingly.

Lukas turned to him, his face uncharacteristically apologetic. “I’m sorry, brother. We didn’t mean- “

“What? Didn’t mean what? You were the ones who started this stupid thing in the first place. We were only supposed to be playing. Just a simple game, that was all! I wasn’t even playing! Now because of your stupid ‘magic trio’ and that guys’ useless magic, we’re all stuck in this stupid place with no way of getting out! And worst of all, we don’t even know where any of the others are, let alone how to get back! I seriously hate you right now, _brother!_ ”

His normally pale, emotionless face was red with anger, glaring at Lukas with blazing amethyst eyes. Lukas bore the accusation calmly, looking at his brother coolly.

“Are you finished?” he asked.

Emil flushed further, his face deepening to a dark blush. 

“You're right," Lukas said, surprising him. "I’m sorry, Lillebrør. I didn’t think that Arthur’s magic would go quite so far.”

Emil blinked in surprise at his brother’s apology. He looked away, his brows drawn. “That doesn’t make it any better,” he muttered.

“Hey, Ice, don’t be like that!” Matthias drew an arm around the teen’s shoulders, ignoring his attempts to throw the taller man off.

“It’ll be cool, you’ll see. We’ll start finding the others in the morning, OK? It’ll be an adventure. We’ve got all our stats and stuff, so it’s not like we’re in any danger. Besides, this is like old times, isn’t it, Nor? You, me and little Ice, travelling across the land, searching for treasure, you using magic. Only now Ice can use healing magic, so we’re even better off than then! Just enjoy this, yeah?”

“I am not little, you oaf,” Emil countered. “And don’t use those names. If we’re stuck in this stupid game we’ll have to act like it. That means no using our normal names. We’ll all have to use our human names, as if we don’t anyway.”

Matthias shrugged. “They’ll just think it’s nicknames. Never did us any harm before.”

Emil did not look convinced, but that was no different than usual.

“What’s got you so serious, Lukey?” Matthias asked instead.

Lukas looked up at him, drawn out of his thoughts. “Just trying to think things through. I have a theory, but I can’t confirm it until I find Arthur. If I’m right, then most of us will be alright here. Some of us might be a little…far away, though.” He didn’t elaborate any further, leaving the other two puzzled.

Matthias shook himself suddenly, making his hair bounce. “Oh well. That can all wait till tomorrow. For now, bed. Emil, you’re gonna fall asleep on your feet any minute now, I can tell. For a kid who spends so much time on his phone I’d’ve thought you could stay awake longer. You used to when you were a kid. Bed, now.” He pointed to the furniture in question. Emil gave it one look.

“I’d rather _not._ ” He said, the disgust evident in his tone.

Lukas sighed. “You have become completely spoiled, lillebrør. A few centuries of comfort and it’s like you never lived like this. It’s not like you haven’t slept like this before.”

“That’s because I didn’t!” he retorted. “ _I_ lived in a castle, _if_ you remember. And before you say anything about before you found me, I barely remember that. I was a baby. And it wasn’t like you ever took me out on raids with you, so no, I haven’t slept like this before. I didn’t ask to be here, I don’t want to be, and I certainly don’t want to be here with _you_. So excuse me if I’m not overjoyed at returning to the ‘good old times’ like _him_!”

He thrust his chin to Matthias, glaring.

Seeing the glimmer of tears in the teens’ eyes, coupled with the rising hysteria in his voice, Lukas went over to him. Drawing him into his arms, he shushed him calmly, ignoring the protests. He stroked the teen’s white locks soothingly.

“It’s alright, lillebrør. Don’t be scared. We’ll get out of this, don’t worry. You’re with us, we won’t let anything happen.”

Emil tried to protest, but he couldn’t deny the comfort his brother’s solid arms gave him. Matthias walked over and joined in the hug, his arms going around them both.

“Hey, Ice, if it helps, think of this like a game. I mean, it already is, but don’t think about it. It’s not real, yeah? It’s just gonna be a day or so till we find the others, then we’ll be back in that boring hotel with everyone else, OK? Just, like, pretend we’re acting, or something. It’ll be fine, you’ll see. Like Nor said, we’re both here, and we ain’t gonna let anything happen to you. We can’t; you’re our healer, yeah? We need ya. Let’s just have some fun. I’ll even teach ya ta be a proper Viking while we’re at it.”

Lukas elbowed him, making him draw away. “What was that for?” he whined.

“Shut up, stupid Dane,” he said.

“Nord,” Matthias countered helpfully. “We’re Nords now, Lukas. Gotta get it right.”

“Of course. You idiotic, dumb Nord, only good as our hired muscle. By the way, how did you find an axe so close to your own in this game? I don’t remember you buying it.”

Matthias grinned. “No idea! Guess it was the eyebrow guy’s magic?” he said happily.

Lukas rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

He turned back to Emil. “Whatever the case, it’s late and we’ll need our strength tomorrow. We’re in a town, so there’s little chance of being attacked. Get some sleep, lillebrør.”

Whether from the late hour or the combination of fear, exhaustion and relief, Emil couldn’t find the energy to argue. Taking off his cloak, which had sheltered him from the worst of the rain, he sat down on the bed, pulling his boots off and placing them next to the bed. He could feel his eyes drooping in tiredness, and he reluctantly gave in to it. Lying down on the bed, he listened vaguely as Lukas removed his own cloak and boots, then felt the bed dip as he lay beside him.

He made a token effort to protest as he felt his brother draw his arms around him, pulling him close, but gave in with the murmured ‘sleep, lillebrør’. It was hard to resist the undeniable sense of safety his brother’s presence gave him. That, coupled with the warmth of the room and his sheer exhaustion, allowed him to finally relax, drifting off to sleep. He couldn’t quite deny the strange sense of nostalgia and the tiny voice inside his head that whispered that this could be a rather exciting adventure after all.


	2. This is why we don't do family picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas and Matthias are enjoying their return to the past, but Arthur owes them an explanation.
> 
> CW for brief, non-graphic description of an injury. Otherwise, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a new laptop! But between that and feeding sis's star wars addiction for our birthday, I'm broke. Such is life.

Thankfully, the rain had died down overnight, leaving the morning bright and sunny. Emil woke up slowly, as usual. He panicked for a moment, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling, then the memories of the day before sank in. He sat up suddenly, then clutched his head as the movement made his head hurt. He hissed at the light streaming in through the wooden shutters, which someone had thrown open at some point.

“Still not a morning person, then, little brother,” Lukas commented. Emil turned his head to see the other two entering the room. Matthias held a mug in each hand, while Lukas was carrying a tray set with plates a bowl of something steaming.

“Shut up.”

“Manners. Now eat your breakfast,” he ordered.

Knowing it was useless to keep complaining, Emil reluctantly threw the covers off his body, hissing at the cold, then got out of bed and rummaged around for his boots, pulling them on and slumping down on the seat.

“Why were you up so early?” he asked around a mouthful of bread.

“Talking. Well, he was.” Lukas pointed to the Dane, who grinned.

“Yep! Turns out we’re pretty much exactly where we last stopped. Well, the last time we wrote anything down, anyway. The nearest large town is about a day away. We can go there and get a map, then we can start to find the others. Lukas has an idea where his magic buddies are gonna be, so we’re planning on finding them first, then the others. That sound good ta ya?”

Emil merely nodded, too tired to think any further. As long as his idiot of an older brother was trying to find a way to send them back, he didn’t much care for the details.

After the breakfast (the bowl turned out to be a stew of some kind, which he flatly refused to eat) they gathered their cloaks and bags and set off.

Luckily, the day was warm, the storm of the night before having blown over. It was prefect weather for travelling, not too warm and not too cold, with a light chill to the air that was just enough to make them feel fresh. Matthias, it seemed, had taken to their situation with his usual boundless glee, and looked every inch the Nordic warrior he had lived as for so many centuries. His eyes twinkled with happiness, his face alight with the thrill of adventure, wondrously happy to be back in a time he had loved so much.

The other two were less pleased. Lukas bore it as he did everything else, with a bland expression and air of faintly bored amusement. He didn’t seem particularly bothered with the turn of events, and seemed perfectly content to play the part of a wandering mage.

Emil, on the other hand, was decidedly _not_ happy. _Playing_ games was one thing. He loved his consoles as much as any teenager. But he preferred them to be resolutely on the other side of a screen, as they should be. Being thrust into one so suddenly, and all due his brother and their little ‘magic trio’s misuse of magic, was another thing entirely. If the numerous fairy tales his brother had read to him as a child were anything to go by, this could _not_ end well.

He was suddenly reminded of the numerous shows and games that Leon watched with Kiku and Mei, and had dragged him into watching as well.

He felt a rush of fear sweep through him. “We are safe, here, right guys?” he asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

Lukas turned to him. “Why? Are you scared?”

Emil looked away, frowning slightly. “No. Just wondering,” he blustered.

Lukas smiled slightly. “Don’t worry, lillebrør. We won’t let anything happen to you. I told you that. Now keep walking. We have a long way to go.”

“That’s not really what I meant,” the teen muttered. His apprehension didn’t lighten, but, sighing, he resolved not to think about it, following behind the other two resignedly.

They stopped after a few miles, when the sun was high in the sky. Lukas and Matthias could easily have carried on for a few more hours, but seeing Emil flagging, the Dane had called a break, declaring a point in the distance to be ‘the perfect spot for a picnic, don’t you think?”

It was indeed. The path they were following had curved though the landscape and up along the base of the mountains in a gentle incline, rising for a few miles until the contours of the mountain led it down again. They were now walking down the path along a wide ridge overlooking the valley floor. A gentle ribbon of water ran and stretched along the middle of the valley, bordered on either side by a wide expanse of grass, dotted with hundreds of bushes and flowers and the occasional short, stubby tree.

The place that Matthias had pointed to was a perfect little plateau near the middle, with a stretch of short grass just at the edge of the stream, in perfect view of the surrounding landscape.

As soon as they reached it, he lay down in the grass and stared up at the sky, looking for all the world like a child. Albeit a very tall child, carrying far more weaponry than was strictly necessary, but he looked so happy that the other two simply shared a glance and sat down on either side of him.

“This is great, isn’t it Norge?” he asked.

“What happened to using names, Matthias?” the Norwegian asked.

“Bah. There’s no-one here. It’s like old times. We used to go on picnics like this all the time, just us three. You would take a basket and blanket and your violin and we would walk out where no-one would find us. We’d spend the whole day away from the castle, doing nothing. You would sing and play for us and Icey would run round trying to catch butterflies and dancing. Then when he got tired I’d carry him back and he’d fall asleep way before we got back.”

He sighed, lifting a hand towards the endless blue expanse above him. “What I’d give to go back then.”

Lukas glanced over at Emil, who looked thoroughly embarrassed at the memory. “I was a child. That was centuries ago. Literally.”

Matthias pouted. “But you were such a cute kid. Nor, you can turn him back, can’t ya?”

Lukas looked thoughtful. “Possibly. I’m not sure if that kind of magic would work here. It _would_ make you more amenable, though.”

He shot his brother a calculating glance.

Emil jumped up in horror. “NO! No way! You’re not doing it! You wouldn’t dare!”

Lukas held out his arms. “Come here, little brother.”

Emil glared at him, taking a step backwards. “Hell no. I am not letting you anywhere near me. Not like this. Besides, what happened to needing a healer, huh? You’ll need me to heal the stupid Dane when he does something stupid. Which I’m sure he will. And taking care of kids is a pain, don’t you always complain when Fin makes you look after the brats?”

Lukas smiled slightly, getting up and walking towards his brother. “They’re only my nephews,” he said reasonably. “We’re family. I’m sure it would work. Now stand still.”

“No. Go _away_.” Emil kept retreating. Unfortunately, he kept his eyes on his brother, meaning that he completely failed to notice how close he was to the edge of the plateau.

Seeing how close his brother was to the edge, Lukas realised the danger, and tried to call out a warning. Emil mistook the concern on his brother’s face, however, and took another step back. His face morphed into shock as he stepped onto thin air, and toppled backwards. His cry of shock was cut off sharply as he hit the ground below.

Lukas ran forward. He jumped off the plateau, uncaring of the drop, and ran to his brother. He gasped.

Where there _should_ have been simple grass, like the surrounding plain, the ground was instead covered in a mixture of uneven rocks, hidden from sight as the river curved gently to form a delta. The plateau, no doubt the result of ancient glaciers pushing their way through the landscape, had led to the formation of a river cliff, with the water depositing the rocks too heavy to carry at its base. Although only a yard or so high, a fall onto a surface like that was sure to have been incredibly painful.

The teen lay motionless on the ground. Lukas knelt beside him, slipping on the slick rocks. He stared at the pale face, eyes closed.

“Matthias!”

Alerted by the tone of sheer alarm, the Dane jumped up and ran across the grass, hurtling headlong down the lee slope of the plateau and across the rocks. Seeing the Norwegian hunched over, he threw himself to his knees.

“What happened? I saw him fall, but it’s not high, so what’s wrong? He’s ok, right?”

Lukas’ face was pinched in concern. “I don’t know. He might have hit his head. Here, lift him, but _very slowly_.”

Matthias did so, cradling the teen’s head in his hands. Emil didn’t stir, and Lukas reached out to touch the back of the pale hair, swearing harshly when his palm came away red.

“Matthias. Do not move,” he ordered.

Not wasting any time, Lukas ran back to where they had placed everything. Grabbing his bag, he ran to the edge of the plateau and jumped down, heedless of the rocks cutting into his knees as he knelt beside his brother.

He rummaged around the bag, drawing out bandages and several pouches, full of the herbs and ingredients he had collected over the past few weeks.

“owwwwww.” A moan startled the two. Emil stirred, his eyes opening slowly and blinking. He tried to lift a hand to his head, only for Lukas to slap it down again.

“Don’t move,” he ordered, his voice stern. “Matthias, you can lift him up now, but slowly.”

“Hurts,” Emil whispered as he was manoeuvred into a sitting position.

“Why am I on the ground?” He sounded confused.

Lukas ignored him, but the relief was evident on his face. He stared into his brothers face, conjuring a light around his palm and narrowing it into a beam, which he shone into the other’s eyes.

Emil hissed at the light, but it evidently satisfied Lukas, who saw the pupils shrink ad expand normally. He sat back on his heels. Only Matthias would have noticed the slight trembling of his thin form.

“Emil, do you know who you are?” he asked gently.

The teen stared up at him. “What? Don’t ask stupid questions, you idiot.”

“Just answer it.”

He sighed. “My name is Emil Steilsson.”

“Good. Anything else?”

“I am the personification of Iceland. Wrongly, because someone thought it would be fun to play tricks on people.” He glared up at Matthias, who was still holding him like he thought he would break.

“Let me _go_ , stupid oaf. Or is this your plan? Truss me up until you can wreak havoc with your sorry excuse for magic?”

Lukas and Matthias shared a glance. _He’s fine, then_.

“Alright, let him go. You’re obviously ok. What’s the last thing you remember? Do you know where you are?”

Emil frowned, or tried to. The movement made his head hurt, and the memory flooded back.

“Where am I? Where as in stuck in the middle of nowhere in a shitty fake game because your _friend_ can’t use magic to save his life, or as in lying on these rocks because your efforts to relive your glory days made me fall off a cliff? Because I blame you both either way.”

Matthias laughed. “I’d say he’s fine, wouldn’t you, Norge?”

Lukas ignored him, focusing on his brother. “Lean forward, very slowly.”

Emil did so, biting back a retort when his head spun. Lukas parted the strands of his hair, inspecting the back of his head for a wound. Whether by his natural healing or a quirk of the game, there was no injury, just a faint silvery line that would likely disappear in a few minutes. All that was left was matted blood staining his white-blond hair, which Lukas rubbed off gently with a strip of cloth torn from his cloak.

Emil shivered as he felt the icy water of the stream on his head. “That’s _cold_ , idiot.”

Lukas ignored him, focusing on washing away all traces of red from his hair. When he was finally satisfied, he sat back, drying his hands with the rag and shoving it into his bag. That done, he took a roll of bandages and smeared something strong-smelling onto it, fixing it in place against his brother’s head and ignoring his shiver as the cold poultice hit his skin.

“Shut up, I don’t to take any chances,” Lukas said.

“If you hadn’t tried to ‘take a chance’ this wouldn’t have happened in the first place,” he retorted.

Lukas pulled the end of the bandage tight, cutting off his brother’s complaint. Tying it off, he kept his hands in on the thin shoulders for a moment, then drew his arms around him in a tight embrace.

“I’m so sorry, lillebrør,” he whispered, clutching Emil tight. The teen was about to protest, but felt his brother’s heartbeat hammering and realised his utter panic. He lifted his arms slowly, clutching onto the fabric of Lukas’ sleeves.

“I’m sorry too. But don’t ever do that again,” he said.

Lukas nodded. “Aright. The past is the past.”

Emil didn’t believe that he wouldn’t try again, but nodded anyway.

Matthias sighed in relief. “Group hug!” he cried, throwing his arms around them both. Both brothers fought against him on instinct, then relaxed. His cloak was made of fur, after all, and much warmer than their own woollen clothing.

“Let _go_ ,” Emil complained after a moment. You’re smothering me. I can’t breathe.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Lukas said. “Emil, if you were human you would at least have a concussion, if not worse. Try not to move suddenly, and if you get a headache or feel sick at all, _tell us_.”

Emil rolled his eyes, then winced. Lukas’ gave him a knowing glance.

“Alright, I get it,” he muttered.

“Good. Well, now that we’ve had quite enough excitement for one day, I think we should press on. We still have a long way to go and I’d like to be there before dark.”

They retrieved the rest of their bags and set off. They walked in companionable silence, simply enjoying each other’s company. Lukas made an effort to talk to Emil from time to time, checking that he had no lingering effects.

The sun was just beginning to slip below the horizon when they reached the town. As before, they paid the toll demanded by the guards and entered through the gates. There was much more of a sense of order here, and it didn’t take them long to reach an inn.

Lukas had led the way with a sense of determination, the other two following him confusedly. He didn’t bother to explain where he was going, but as he undoubtedly had some sort of plan, they went along with it.

He eventually led them to a large inn in the centre of the town. Looking up at the sign, it wasn’t hard to see why. The wooden board had a faded, although perfectly legible, picture of a snow-white horse with a spiralling horn extending from its forehead. The perfect place to find the man Lukas was looking for, the man who was without a doubt responsible for their current predicament.

Lukas opened the door, not bothering to look around before he made a beeline to a cloaked figure sitting with their back to the door, no doubt nursing a mug of ale. The Norwegian simply grabbed him, heaving him up and leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

Whatever it was, it had an immediate effect. The blond whirled round, his hood falling back as he did so. His eyes took in the sight of the tall Dane and shorter teen, alighting on the bandage wound around the white locks.

“Bloody hell, what happened to you?” he blurted.

Emil scowled at him, staying silent. He had never truly forgiven the Englishman for the occupation of his land during WWII, and he certainly wasn’t about to now.

“Emil had a little accident, that’s all. It was my fault. Now, we have far more important matters to discuss, Arthur.”

The blond sighed in resignation. "Yes, I suppose we do. Well, come on then. It's this way."

He led them to the room he was staying in, tossing a couple of coins onto the bar as he did so. “Keep quite though, I have the little nuisance with me. What he was even doing at the meeting I have no idea. I assume he was with _your_ lot.”

Lukas raised an eyebrow. “They are his parents. What else were they supposed to do with him? He’s _your_ family,” he countered.

Arthur waved him off. “Yes, well, not all of us have joyfully loving brothers,” he said, annoyed. “Anyway, he’s not mine to look after any more. I did a bad enough job before, I don’t need to do it again.”

Lukas took a look at the Brit’s closed-off face and decided to keep quiet.

“We’ll take him off your hands, then,” Matthias offered cheerfully. “He and Ice get on well enough, don’t you, Icey?”

“We do _not_ ,” Emil said, affronted.

“Well, whatever. Get inside, it’s late enough as it is and I rather want to get to bed this side of midnight, if it’s all the same to you.”

Arthur opened the door and ushered them in, then shut it. He sighed heavily, slumping into a chair. His rooms were far larger than the one the three had stayed in the previous night. This was more of a suite, with a large bed in the centre of the room, tall wardrobe and tables to either side. There was a door on the other side of the wall, opened slightly to show a small figure curled up on the bed there, deeply asleep.

“First off, I didn’t mean for this, I hope you know,” Arthur said tiredly.

“You never do,” Emil pointed out acerbically.

Arthur raised his head to look at the teen. “Look, I know you don’t like me, and you hang out with my boy far too much, but I mean it, alright?”

Emil flushed faintly, although it was hard to tell in the firelight. “He isn’t yours any more,” he muttered.

Arthur’s lips twisted in what could have been sadness, but he shook his head, dispelling whatever he might have said in reply.

“Well, anyway. On to business. I’m very glad you’re here, Lukas. Now we just need to find Vlad and we can start trying to rectify this sorry situation.”

“I have an idea where we’ll find him,” Lukas said. He took the seat next to the blond, taking out a piece of parchment.

“Do you have anything to write with?” he asked.

“Oh, right.”

Arthur stood up and walked over to the bedside table, taking out some pieces of charcoal. He rummaged in his pocket and drew out a small wooden cylinder, which he fitted the charcoal into.

“Rudimentary, I’m afraid, but this should do the trick.”

Lukas took it without complaint and started writing. Seeing the thread of his writing, Arthur sat back down, watching him.

“Do you have a map?”

Arthur produced one from the depth of his bag. “Had it already for some reason. And before you say anything, no I did not plan for this in any way. I couldn’t have, anyway. it doesn’t work like that.”

He didn’t look up from the paper, but his voice was directed to Emil, who frowned, unconvinced.

Lukas raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment.

The voices had caught the attention of the occupant in the other room, who stood in the doorway, listening sleepily to the argument.

“What’s going on?” a small voice asked. Rubbing his eyes sleepily, he blearily focused on the newcomers. “Oh, hello,” he said. “Did you find anyone else, jerk Arthur?”

Arthur glanced over wearily. “I thought I told you to go to sleep, Peter,” he said.

“I was _trying_ ,” the boy replied crossly. “But I heard voices and you woke me up. Who did you find?”

He looked around the room, and his face lit up.

“Uncle Den!” he cried, breaking into a grin and launching himself across the room to Matthias, who caught him up in a bear hug and lifted him up.

“Hey now, you should be in bed, kid,” he chided. “Don’t get cold.” He hugged the boy tightly, then set him down, face serious.

“Arthur, you have some explaining to do. If Petey’s here, then where are Fin and Sve? They weren’t even playing.”

Peter tugged on Matthias’ cloak to get his attention.

“Jerk Arthur says mum and dad aren’t here,” he began. “He said he couldn’t say where they are, but he said he was sure they’re somewhere and we have to find them but they might not know who we are. I think he’s being silly, but he won’t tell me what’s going on because he said we needed to wait for you. So now its ok, because here you are! And you’re _much_ more fun than he is.”

Matthias listened to the boy’s chatter patiently, knowing he would eventually get to the point.

“Anyway, you’re a proper Viking, so it’ll be really fun now. Can I stay with you now, please? Jerk Arthur is really boring and I’m pretty sure this is all his fault anyway, because everything usually is, but now that you’re here you can make him tell us what’s going on and then everything will be alright!”

He nodded firmly, staring up at Matthias with pleading eyes.

“Can I be a Viking too, like you and dad and Uncle Lukas? Please? Dad says I’m not allowed to be a Viking ‘cuz it’s not safe, but I’ve been in his woodshed with all the tools and mum let me clean his gun even though dad didn’t want him to, and you let me get the wood when you use your axe for it and I _was_ born in the war after all so I’m not scared of blood and stuff and I know how to be careful so can I please? I’ll be really good, I promise.”

Matthias ruffled the boy’s hair, making him giggle, “Course you can stay with us, Petey. Fin and Sve must be around here, but why don’t we have your brother here tell us exactly what is going on, eh?”

He fixed Arthur with an icy stare, quite unlike his usual cheerful demeanour.

“Would you like to explain why my nephew is here, and not with his parents, Arthur?” he asked dangerously, only slightly stressing the last words for emphasis.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, his face unconcerned. “He is _my_ brother, _if_ you remember.”

“Am not!” Peter argued. Arthur shot him a glare, refusing to be drawn into an argument. Peter stuck his tongue out at him, then chose to ignore him in favour of digging his hands into the deep fur of Matthias’ cloak.

“ _Anyway_. Familial contentions aside, I’ll do my best to explain,” Arthur said.

He steepled his hands on the desk, leaning his chin on them. “Here’s what I _think_ happened. I can’t be sure until we find Vlad, but this is what I’ve got so far…”

He outlined his idea to them all. Lukas nodded, agreeing, while Emil and Matthias didn’t look convinced. Peter had long given up listening and had been sent back to bed by Matthias when he started shivering, although he can come through again soon after, wrapped in a thick blanket, and once again grabbed his Uncle’s attention.

“Jerk Arthur and Uncle Lukas are going to be talking for ages now. Can we go and see the stars, please Uncle Den? It’s really clear, nothing like at home. You can see so many. Please?”

Matthias nodded. “Sure thing, as long as you go straight to bed after, and sleep. You coming, icey?”

Emil looked up. Seeing there was clearly nothing better to do, he nodded.

They spent a few hours standing outside, staring up at the sky. Peter started a game of spotting shapes in the unfamiliar constellations, him and Matthias competing for the strangest ideas. After a while, Emil decided to join in, his acerbic wit making the other two laugh.

They returned with the moon shining brightly, Matthias carrying a sleepy Peter over his shoulder. He set him down on the bed gently, making sure to place a candle on the table. Seeing Emil yawning, he pushed him towards the bed too. The teen didn’t look happy to have to share a room with his cousin, but relented. Peter opened his eyes briefly, then settled down again.

“You better not snore,” he warned sleepily. Emil merely scoffed, sliding between the covers and turning his back on him. “You better not hog the covers. Stay away from me, little brat,” he muttered, pushing at the boy when he tried to wriggle closer.

“You’re warm, n’ts cold. And I don’t snore,” he mumbled. Emil gave up, resigning himself to having to share a bed, again. At least the brat was quiet like this, he reasoned.

Somehow, he managed to fall asleep, trusting that the adults would come up with a solution to this crazy situation by the time the sun rose again.


	3. I Believe You Owe Us An Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Arthur's doing, so it's up to him to try and explain his way out of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to get into a regular update schedule. Or stop adding things to marked for later.

Emil was woken by the sound of voices. Turning, he saw that Peter must already be up. He groaned. No doubt the kid would be sent to wake him up before long. _Just like home,_ he thought.

Groaning, he rolled out of bed. He pulled his boots on again – reflecting that they were pretty much exact replicas of the type he had worn for so many centuries – and went to find the others. Surprisingly, the outer room was empty. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and making his way down to the inn.

The barmaid looked up when she saw him, giving a quick smile. “Breakfast, love?” she asked.

Emil nodded gratefully, and dug in his pouch for a few coins. The girl waved his hand away.

“Your brother paid the tab already,” she explained. Emil rolled his eyes.

_Still not letting me be independent,_ he thought. Well, who was he to complain about a free meal? He was a teenager, after all.

After finishing the bowl of porridge – which was surprisingly good, he found – he asked the girl if she had seen any of the others. She pointed to the door.

“Left a while ago. Said something about finding supplies.”

Emil groaned. Trust his brother not to leave a note for him. He probably assumed that Emil would simply confine himself to his room and wait for them to get back.

Thinking, he decided to take advantage of his youthful looks, pasting on a rueful smile. “My brother travels a lot, but this is the first time he’s taken me with him, so I don’t know this town at all. Is there anywhere you would recommend?”

The girl laughed. “In this place? We’re really just a rest place for travellers like yourselves, but we’ve got the market on today, so you’re in luck!” She smiled, leaning her chin on her hands with a wistful expression. “It must be nice to travel. I’ve never been out of town, probably never will. I bet its exciting.” She blushed a little, as if she wanted to say something, then looked away, guiltily.

Emil shrugged, feigning apology. “I really wouldn’t know. This is the first time I’ve been allowed to accompany my brother. I didn’t really leave home when I was little. He seems to think I’m not capable of taking care of myself.”

The girl’s eyes widened, and she let out a small laugh before clapping a hand over her mouth in guilt.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, that’s rude. But the man you’re with, he’s your guard, isn’t he? He’s got that axe, and…”

She trailed off, her cheeks flushing slightly. “A girl could do worse than a man like that, in places like these. It isn’t safe for a woman on her own, sometimes.”

She dared a look at him, tearing her gaze away just as quickly.

Emil felt a little flustered. He had no experience with things like this, and didn’t know what to say.

The girl seemed to catch on to his hesitance, and hastily grabbed a cloth, pretending to clean the counter.

“I’m sure he already has a girl, anyway. I didn’t mean to imply anything, sir. It was wrong of me to say.”

“No, it’s fine,” Emil stammered, equally flustered.

_A girl? Something like that,_ he thought. He knew that Lukas would kill him if he said anything, so he wisely decided to keep his mouth shut.

After chatting meaninglessly for a while, he bid the girl goodbye. Going back up to fetch his cloak, he left the inn and wandered out. Having got directions to the store, he decided to wander around the town for a while. There wasn’t any harm, surely.

Taking the girl’s advice, he wandered down the street, looking at the various stalls. Surprisingly, he found the sights and smells more nostalgic than he expected. He had rarely been taken to markets when he was little, Matthias and Lukas being entirely too over-protective for his own good. He did have memories of Berwald taking him a few times, after repeated begging. Matthias hadn’t been exactly happy, but he couldn’t deny that no-one in their right minds would have dared to mess with the tall, intimidating Swede.

Emil smiled slightly at the memory. His small legs hadn’t been able to keep up with Berwald’s long stride, and he had lagged behind. Eventually, he had been lifted up and placed on the man’s broad shoulders, allowing him to see the market and all the wares. Berwald had even bought him a sweet pastry, telling him in his usual quiet voice not to say a word to Matthias about it. Emil had found this hilarious, and spent the rest of the day clutching Berwald’s hair with sticky little fingers, beaming happily.

The stalls here were broadly the same, meats and vegetables set out in displays, vendors calling out their prices in competition with each other. Emil found his attention caught by a glint of silver, turning his gaze to a stand set out with various pieces of jewellery and trinkets.

What had caught his eye turned out to be a small silver hairclip, almost identical to the one that Lukas never allowed out of his sight.

The vendor caught his stare, and got up from the stool they were sitting on.

“You couldn’t afford any of this, boy. Move along.”

Emil looked up, frowning. “I was just looking, that’s all.”

“hmmph. That’s what they all say. Go on, be on with you.”

For a moment, Emil debated arguing, then let it go.

He was caught off guard by a hand coming down on his shoulder. For a second, he panicked, thinking the owner had called a guard. Then he heard a familiar voice, and relaxed.

“See anything ya like, icey?”

“Not really.” He glared up at him accusingly. “Don’t do that again. You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought you were a guard.”

Matthias burst out laughing. “Yep, that’s me. Hired muscle.”

He could feel the tension in Emil’s shoulder, though, and looked up to shoot the vendor a piercing glare, putting two and two together immediately.

“Is there any trouble here?” he asked placidly, shifting in just such a way to show the massive double-headed battle axe slung casually over his shoulder.

The man opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it almost immediately. “No problem here. I didn’t know the boy was with you, sir. Begging your pardon.”

“Brilliant.” He released his grasp on Emil’s shoulder, pushing him forwards slightly. “Go on, then, Emil, have a look.”

Emil shook him off, giving the table a cursory glance before looking away. “There isn’t anything anyway,” he muttered.

“Nothing? Oh well.” Matthias grinned at him, looking back down at the table and sweeping a practiced eye over the wares. His eye landed on the hairclip, a grin spreading over his face.

“Oy, Lukas, come and see this!” he called.

Lukas and Arthur were both carrying small satchels. A scroll stuck out of Lukas’ bag, likely the map he had wanted. Peter trailed after them, his hands covered in crumbs from the pastry he was holding.

Arthur saw Emil’s distasteful expression, and sighed. “Don’t look at me like that, boy. He wouldn’t shut up, so I had to buy him that. Why children automatically turn to excess sugar, I have no idea.”

_Like you haven’t done far worse things than throw a tantrum when you couldn’t get the stuff,_ Emil thought. He didn’t say anything, though, merely turning back to the items on display, pretending to look at them again.

“That one.”

Emil jumped slightly, Lukas having appeared behind him.

“Your hair is getting long, lillebrør. You should get a clip for it.”

“No thank you. I look enough like you already, I don’t want to make it worse.”

Lukas merely raised an eyebrow, and bought the clip anyway, to which Emil pointedly turned his back on him.

After browsing for a while, during which time Lukas had to drag Matthias away from a stall selling a variety of weapons, they retired to the edge of the town. By this time, it was mid-morning, and the sun had managed to burn through the clouds, turning the air pleasantly warm.

Lukas drew out the map he had found.

“Well, Arthur, I think you owe everyone an explanation,” he said.

Arthur nodded wearily. “I suppose I do.”

He sighed deeply. “Give me the map, then.”

Lukas handed it over, and Arthur spread it out on the wall.

“This is our current location,” he said, pointing to the map. “So, based on that assumption, this is what I think has happened.”

He cleared his throat, looking guilty.

“The reason we are here is because of me. I will admit that. But, for those of you who aren’t as familiar with magic, an explanation. Myself, Lukas, you, Matthias, and some others were playing a game, yes?”

Matthias nodded. “Yeah, but I was just going along with you all. Nor was writing it all down, I just came up with stuff to do.”

Arthur nodded. “Yes, that’s how it works. Anyway, what do you last remember of being in the room?”

Matthias thought for a moment. He remembered them all sitting around the table. Himself, Lukas, Arthur, Vlad, and Alfred and Matthew. He had just sat back to allow Lukas to write down their last action, when Alfred spoke up about something.

“Didn’t Al say something about being bored, I think?”

Arthur took a deep breath, nodding. “Yes.”

Matthias remembered it all now.

_“Dude! This is getting totally boring, why do we have to write it all down?” Alfred complained. “It’s not real like this. It’s just bits of paper and figures. There’s a TV right in the corner there, I could be playing a real game right now.”_

_Arthur tutted at him, disapprovingly. “It’s called using your imagination, Alfred. It might do you some good to try your brain for a while. And you didn’t complain before when you asked to join in.”_

_Alfred pouted at him. “That was because it looked kind of cool. If I knew it was just making things up and writing it down I wouldn’t have done it. Can’t you, y’know, make it real?”_

_He waved his hand over the paper. Arthur raised an eyebrow, quizzically. “I could animate the figures, I suppose. But that’s not the point of this. You’re supposed to imagine it. Even you can manage that, surely?”_

_Alfred’s pout deepened. “Sure, I_ could _, but can’t you make it real? Like VR, that would be totally cool. Like a hologram, or a projection, and you could make it move across the table. Y’know, like Han Solo plays with Chewie! C’mon, you gotta have some kind of spell like that, dude?”_

_Arthur looked at him questioningly. “Well, I suppose I could try and make a projection, yes, but probably only for a few minutes. It’s quite draining to make an effect that realistic.”_

_“That’s so cool! C’mon, do it now. I wanna see! This will be totally awesome!”_

_Arthur relented, taking out his wand (which he had been using to keep his paper in place, for reasons unknown)_

_“Alright, here we go,” he said._

_He began to mutter under his breath, green light spiralling out of the tip of the wand. It covered the table, then kept going, spilling out over the group and expanding to fill the room. Gradually, it enveloped the entire room, and through the mist, the ground beneath them began to change…_

“I remember now. You were supposed to make some kind of projection on the table for Alfred to see the game play out. Instead, you, what, made it real? Sent us into the game? Or what?”

Arthur looked very shifty. “Well, I _did_ mean to just make a projection, yes,” he admitted.

“But?” Lukas asked quietly.

Arthur’s face reddened. “I got a little carried away. Instead of making a projection, I thought I would try using a spell I made, oh, centuries ago now.”

Seeing the look on everyone’s faces, he hurried on.

_”BUT_ , because of that, I have a good idea how to get us back, as well. You see, I made this spell centuries ago, but I didn’t ever think I would have a chance to use it.” He twisted his hands together, his expression faraway.

“I, uh, I actually developed this spell as something of an experiment,” he explained. I wasn’t always the most…attentive caretaker I could have been, and I regret that, very highly. But the boys- Alfred and Matthew- were very imaginative, and seeing them playing together gave me an idea, a way of making their games real for them, to make their stories come to life when I couldn’t be there to play with them.”

He looked up at them, his eyes gleaming. “I thought about it for months, and I came up with this,” he gestured to the world around them. “A way to make the imagination of the creator come alive, to send those around them into a world of their own creation. I suppose it must have taken me longer than I expected to craft it, however, because before I realised it, they were long grown and I had no need of it.

So when Alfred asked me to make the game real, I just…let myself get carried away, I suppose. I cast the spell, and here we are.”

He stared down at his hands, as if scared to face the others.

“So, where are the others, and how do we find ‘em?” Matthias eventually asked.

Arthur gave a funny little huffing laugh.

“Blunt as ever, Dane. I suppose I should thank you for believing me, though.”

“Oh, I’m not happy, believe me. I know how bad your magic is. There’s just no use whinin’ about what already happened. We gotta focus on how to fix it. So, tell us you have a plan for that.”

Arthur gulped, seeing the glint in Matthias’ eyes. “Well, I have to admit I’m not entirely sure on that,” he said, flinching away slightly at the look on their faces.

“You see, when I made that spell I did so on the assumption that it would only ever be Alfred and Matthew playing,” he explained hurriedly. “I’m not quite certain what malfunctioned to make the spell expand to all those in the room. I suppose I just got carried away, and poured too much energy into it, so it…got too big, as it were.”

He gestured to Lukas. “I didn’t really think it through all that well. However, I’ve explained it as best I can to Lukas, and since he has more experience with alteration magic than I do, we think we have at least a vague idea of the situation.”

Attention shifted to the pale blond. Lukas looked up calmly.

“As you know, magic works in accordance of the will of its caster. We think that because of this, Arthur cast the spell with Alfred in mind, but in the context of the game we were playing. Therefore, those of us who were playing have simply appeared in their last location, as you and I did.”

Arthur nodded. “Magic is also highly adaptive,” Lukas went on to say. “Therefore, we think that for everyone else, there will be a degree of autonomy with the spell itself, and so out best thought is that everyone who was _not_ a player will be in as likely a setting as possible, that is, a role similar to their individual personality and history, within the confines of the settings and details we set out in the game.”

He drew out a roll of paper from his bag, setting it on top of the map. “While we don’t know for sure who was in the room at the exact moment the spell went into effect, we’ve made a list of who we definitely know _was_ , and what sort of role we think would best suit them.”

Emil peered at the paper, recognising it as the drawing and list that he and Arthur had been scribbling the night before.

“So that’s why _I’m_ here!” a voice piped up. They turned to Peter, who was licking his fingers clean of pastry crumbs. Arthur sighed. “Yes, unfortunately. By all rights you shouldn’t even have been allowed in the hotel, let alone allowed to be with the rest of us. Why _were_ you there, anyway?”

Peter glared at him. “Because mum and dad brought me, _duh_. Unlike you, _they_ let us all in the room. One day you’ll recognise us all as countries and we’ll have just as much right to be there as anyone else!”

“Keep dreaming,” Arthur said blithely. “Any more of you little brats we need to worry about then?”

Peter thought about it. “Erl was hiding under the table with his game, Hans was on the sofa with Mr Austria and Miss Hungary, Wendy was playing scrabble with James and Chris, and Alex was with his brother.”

He looked at Arthur sourly. “ _He’s_ allowed be there, because he’s a _proper_ country,” he said. “One day, we’ll _all_ be proper countries, and then we’ll make our own club and none of you adults will be invited!”

The others sighed. Matthias ruffled his hair endearingly. “Yeah, yeah, kiddo. One day.”

“Have you quite finished?” Arthur asked bitingly. Ignoring Peter’s jerking nod and stuck-out tongue, he turned back to the map.

“At any rate, it’s quite clear what our plan of action is. We have the list here of where we reckon our fellow representatives will be. I suggest we start _here_.” He pointed to a section of the map. They leant in to see where he was pointing. It appeared to be a cave, not far from where they currently were.

“So, who are we going to find?” Matthias asked. The two members of the magic trio stared at him, waiting for the penny to drop. It didn’t take long before the Dane’s eyes lit up in understanding.

“Oh, I see.” He said. He stood up, crossing his arms and grinning. “We’re going vampire hunting!”


	4. The Hero is Here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al and Mattie make their appearance.

Lukas glared at him.

“What? It was a joke, Nor.”

The Norwegian did not look impressed. Matthias pouted. “You never let me have any fun,” he moaned. He took the battleaxe out of the sheath on his shoulder and started polishing it.

“Well, I suppose he is right, in a way.”

All heads turned to Arthur. “I mean that in a purely literal sense,” he clarified. “Hunting: seeking, searching for, ascertaining the location of. And, hopefully, actually locating.” He rolled up the map and tapped it absently against his arm. “We might have to wait a while, though.”

Emil shot him a look of confusion. “Why?”

Lukas and Arthur shared a glance. “How shall I put it. Vlad has something of a flair for the dramatic. Knowing him, he will be using our situation to his advantage. He doesn’t often get the chance to give in to his… _other_ side, as it were.”

Emil stared back, unimpressed. “So, in other words, he’ll be acting like the worst kind of ham excuse for a vampire.”

Arthur coughed delicately. “Well, if you must put it that way, yes.”

“Great. So I suppose we’re just supposed to hang around kicking our heels until nightfall just so another idiot can indulge their childish side! I am so sick of this!” the teen yelled.

The adults all shared a look. _Kids, huh?_

“Don’t. Just…don’t.”

“What is it, little brother?” Lukas asked slyly.

“Shut up.” Emil glared at the adults. “ _You_ might be happy with this, but I am _not_. And I doubt the others will be either! Just give me that list you made and I’ll find them myself!”

Arthur gave the white-haired boy a cool gaze. “Manners, _if_ you please.” His face turned serious. “That brings me to another point. It may well not be that simple.”

Emil groaned. “What now?”

Arthur looked to Lukas, who nodded slightly. The blond mage sighed. “I didn’t really want to have to bring this up, but it can’t be helped. There’s a chance, you see, that there may be a slight problem with the others.” He looked uncharacteristically guilty.

“Oh? Do tell.”

Another cough. “Perhaps we should leave this for later. Once we find Vlad. I- I suppose he’ll want to hear it as well.”

“No. Whatever you have to say, I want to hear it now.”

Arthur glared at the teen. “Fine.”

He took a deep breath. “The thing is, as I said before, when I developed the spell I had the intention that it would only ever be used amongst consenting company. The fact is, much as I tried to reign it in, we now have a large number of people in a world that they were never supposed to be in. As Lukas told you, we have a theory that the spell likely deposited the others in a setting close to one they have inhabited at some point in their history, but that isn’t the worst of it.” He looked away, frowning.

“My theory is, the more time they spend in a role that they aren’t supposed to be in, the more _this_ world will work to accept them, to draw them in, as it were. We, as playable characters, created roles for ourselves – therefore, _we_ belong here. The others decidedly do _not_. This has completely disrupted the balance of this world – as fictional as it seems to _us,_ it is entirely real now- and it needs to regain that balance. To that end, it will try to force those it sees as not fitting, into something that _does_.”

He looked back at them, emerald eyes flashing with emotion. “The bottom line is, the longer anyone who wasn’t a player to begin with is in this world, the more they will _become_ that world. And if we don’t find them soon, they will completely cast off their real selves. They will truly _believe_ that they are whatever this world thinks they should be.”

There was silence for a good minute after that. Eventually, it was Matthias who spoke up.

“So, let me get this straight. All of us not _us_ are somewhere else, and some _thing_ else, and we need to find them and bring them back before they totally forget who they are? That’s about it, yeah?”

Arthur looked positively astounded at the Dane’s insight. “W-well, yes. Exactly.”

Matthias beamed. “So what are we waiting for then? Let’s go. How long d’you reckon we got before they’re all stuck?”

Arthur looked towards Lukas, helplessly. “Uh, around a week, I would say. Give or take. Perhaps a little longer for the older nations.”

Emil frowned, looking confused. “Hang on. If only those who were actually playing should remember who they are, then how do you explain me and Peter? We weren’t playing, but we still know who we are.”

Arthur looked to Lukas again. “To be honest, I have no idea. I admit I was rather worried about that when I saw Peter, but I can only assume it’s because you’re related to us. Magic must run in your blood.” He peered into the teen’s face. “Can you see things?” he asked. “Flying Mint Bunny, your brother’s trolls, my unicorn?”

Emil looked away and crossed his arms. “No, of course not.”

Lukas shook his head. “He’s lying. He absolutely _can_ see them, and what’s more, he has quite an aptitude for it, and magic too. But he likes to think he’s all grown up now, so he pretends he can’t. When he was little, I used to find him outside playing with all manner of beings. It was so sweet to see.”

Emil glared daggers at his brother, his face aflame.

Arthur smiled at him, faintly condescendingly. “Well, that’s good to know.”

Peter tilted his head quizzically, looking confused. “Why wouldn’t you want to see the fairies, Emil? I play with them all the time when I’m at Arthur’s. Mint Bunny doesn’t like me much, but there’s tons of fairies in the garden. They play pranks on Arthur. It’s very funny. Sometimes they get inside the house and steal things, but really, they don’t do any harm. One time they got into the kitchen and stole all the onions. I only know because I found them in the pantry so full that they couldn’t move.”

Arthur stared at him, frowning. “When did this happen?” he asked, suspiciously.

“Oh, last autumn,” Peter cheerfully replied. “I picked them all up in a teatowel and took them back outside. Don’t worry, they were all ok. I wish they’d do it again. I _hate_ onions.”

“Well, that’s wonderful to know, I’ll make extra certain to give you second helpings of them next time, you little tyke!”

Peter stuck his tongue out in a grimace. “I’ll tell them to do something even worse, then. They _like_ me.”

Arthur looked dangerously livid, glaring at the boy with sparks flashing in his eyes.

“Ok, Petey, that’s enough. Stop annoying him,” Matthias butted in. “Though, if it’s prank ideas you need, I have tons.”

Peter grinned at him, breaking into giggles. “Yes, please!”

“Wonderful. Now if you’re _quite_ finished!” Arthur spat.

“Right. Now, we have at least a few hours until sunset, by my reckoning. With that in mind, I suggest we take Emil’s suggestion and start looking for the others.”

Emil bristled at Arthur’s dismissive tone, but kept quiet, contenting himself with glaring back at the Englishman.

“Who?” Matthias asked. “Anyone near? I’m guessing we can’t go too far.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “You’ll see. If I’m remember rightly, they shouldn’t be too far from us.”

The others looked faintly confused, but didn’t comment. Lukas looked annoyed, evidently knowing who they would be looking for.

After rolling out the map again, Arthur looked at it for a moment, muttering to himself as he thought.

“Right. Got it.” He rolled it up again and placed it back in the bag.

“Follow me,” he ordered. The others obeyed, reluctantly.

Arthur led them through the town, winding through the streets without hesitation. He eventually stopped outside an imposing building, framed with wood beams covered in carvings. He stopped to look at the sign outside, then nodded, leading the others in. He didn’t attempt to go up to the main doors, instead taking a small alley to the side of the building.

The other end opened out into a large yard. The floor was cobbled, with channels dug out along either side that led to small drains. Men walked to and fro purposefully, some with their arms full as they carried packages from one place to another. The scent of hay hung heavy in the air, mixed with grass, earth, metal, leather and something else, all added up to one unmistakable scent. _Horses_. 

The effect on the others was remarkable. Lukas and Matthias relaxed, breathing in the familiar scent deeply, letting it transport them to years gone by. Peter looked a little wary, drawing closer to Arthur unconsciously. Emil looked torn between happiness and tension, but eventually relaxed as well.

But none of them looked happier than the man standing to one side of the field. He stood with his back to them, gently stroking the flank of his horse. His pose looked utterly relaxed, as though he truly belonged here.

Hearing footsteps, the horse whickered nervously, and he stroked its’ nose comfortingly to calm it.

“It’s ok, girl.”

He turned to face the group, face breaking out into an expression of pure glee when he saw them.

“Artie!” he yelled. “This is amazing! For once your magic actually worked! I don’t know how you did it, but this is awesome! Seriously cool, bro.”

He seemed to notice the others then. “Oh, hey Matthias. Awesome bro number 2! Anyone else here, or just us?”

Matthias grinned at him. “Me, Lukas and Emil. And Petey.”

Alfred looked down to see the little nation. “Hey, kiddo! How ya doing? Annoying Arthur, I hope?”

Peter grinned. “Yep!”

“Attaboy, dude!”

Arthur frowned. “Language, Alfred!” he hissed. He didn’t seem particularly upset at the lack of greeting.

The American looked confused. “Huh?” He frowned, then realised. “Oh, I get it. Gotta talk old, am I right?”

Arthur sighed despairingly. “Yes, Alfred. You know, for a country that places such significance on historical re-enactment, I would have hoped that you would have a little more knowledge on correct behaviour. It seems I was wrong, _again_.”

Alfred flapped a hand at him. “Whatever, dude. Our reenactments could kick your ass out of the water any day of the week, and you totally know it.”

Arthur spluttered in indignation, but Alfred annoyed him. “Anyway, it’s cool you’re here. I gotta say I was totally shocked when me and Mattie woke up here, cause it was real strange and all, but then I was like, hey, I remember now, and since we were exactly where we were when we were playing I kinda figured it out, and I guess now I kinda owe you an apology, cause I always thought your magic sucked like real bad, but I guess it isn’t so sucky after all! You’re a real swell guy sometimes, ya know!”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at that. “Despite having just insulted me, but thank you- wait, hang on. _Matthew_ is with you?!”

Alfred looked confused. “Yeah. Course. Mattie was playing too, remember? He’s a healer.”

Arthur looked very puzzled. “Was he? I don’t recall seeing him in the room,” he muttered.

Alfred’s eyes narrowed slightly. “You never do,” he accused.

“Never do what?” a soft voice enquired.

Alfred whirled around to see his brother approaching. “Mattie! Cool timing, bro! Artie’- he narrowed his eyes again -‘ _forgot_ you were playing too. See, Artie, here he is.”

“I was always here, Al,” the Canadian said.

“What?”

Matthew arched his brow. “I was in the stall. I heard you call out to Arthur.” He turned to the others. “I assume this is all a result of Arthur’s spell going a little out of control, but could one of you please explain exactly what is going on?”

After filling the two in, the now expanded group made their way inside, the American complaining that he needed food, as usual.

“So, let me get this straight,” he said between bites. “We’re all stuck in this game cause Artie can’t get spells right like _ever_ , and we gotta find the others cause if we don’t the magic will go all weird and they’ll forget who they are?”

Arthur nodded. “Yes. I’m surprised. You aren’t quite as dense as you appear, Alfred.”

“Wow, Artie, I’m touched. Thanks.” Alfred look annoyed, but forgot the insult, reaching across the table for a platter.

Matthew frowned at his brother, then spoke up, looking thoughtful. “So you said we’re going to find Rom-eh, Vlad, next, yes?” he stumbled, remembering to use their human names.

“Right. We think he’ll have Alexandru with him as well. He wasn’t a player, but since he’s with Vlad we think he’ll be alright. Peter and Emil weren’t playing either, but as far as we can tell, those who have a family tie to a player are all right as well.”

Matthew nodded. “That makes sense.”

“Does it? Bro, none of this makes sense. I’m not complaining though. This means all I gotta do is go in and rescue everyone, right? Cause I’m the hero!” Alfred laughed.

Matthew rolled his eyes. “And you wonder why I chose to play as a healer,” he muttered, just loud enough for the others to hear.

“Not cool, bro.”

Matthew smirked slightly, making the others smile. They went over the details of the plan again, Matthew adding his thoughts on the list they had made of the likely roles.

They spent the time until sunset chatting, Alfred taking Peter out to see the horses when the boy grew bored with the conversation. They returned just as their shadows were beginning to lengthen.

They had a leisurely dinner, then, with the moon on the rise, set off to find the last member of the magic trio.


	5. Welcome to my...summer palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad likes to keep up appearances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cuz I made the chapters too short. Enjoy!

Once the sky began to grow dark, they set off. It didn’t take long for them to reach the cave, with the moon illuminating their way. Whether by design or some strange coincidence, it shone directly into the entrance of the cave, bathing it in an eerie silver glow.

Arthur sighed. “Dramatic as ever, I see.”

Lukas smiled slightly. The others weren’t so impressed.

“Can we just get on with it?” Emil groaned.

Arthur waved his hand, gesturing to the entrance. “Go ahead then.”

Emil stepped back. “No thanks. You first. He’s _your_ friend.”

Arthur fixed a stern glare on him, pushing past affrontedly. Lukas followed far more calmly. They disappeared into the darkness, steps echoing faintly off the stone walls. Matthias strode after them, a wild grin on his face. After a moment’s hesitation, Emil followed them, clutching his cloak tightly around him with a look of faint disgust. Not wanting to be outdone, Alfred followed them, pushing past Matthias, eager to show off his bravado.

Matthew was left outside. For a moment, he simply stood looking up at the sky, filled with stars and a shifting streak of colour in whatever this world called the northern lights. Then, with a shake of his head, he fixed his expression and disappeared into the cave.

Inside, he was greeted with a narrow passage. Torches into the stone at regular intervals, lighting the way. Typical, he thought. The floor underfoot was smooth, worn down by the passage of many feet. Moss and lichen competed for place on the walls, some glowing with phosphorescence, bathing the stone in a soft green glow where the light of the torch didn’t reach. Matthew couldn’t help trailing a hand along the moss, watching as it glowed briefly with phosphorescence.

He soon caught up with others, standing in a group in the passageway. The cave opened out into a large cavern, its roof lost high, high above their heads. Several smaller passages branched off from the room into other natural antechambers. Some had torches set at the entrance of them, but he couldn’t have said whether that signalled that they were passages or if they were just to provide more lighting.

Alfred split off from the group, wandering over to the large table set in the middle of the room. It was laden with food, the wood groaning under the weight of the platters laid upon it. He began filling a plate, stuffing meat into his mouth absently. Arthur tutted in disgust, but the American ignored him.

Matthew’s eye was caught by a section of smooth wall made of a dark, almost black stone, shot through with threads of a pearly white that reflected the light like liquid. He seemed entranced by it, reaching out a hand and running his fingers over it. It was cold, almost shockingly so, and seemed almost to pulse beneath his hand.

Lukas turned around, and seeing Arthur, motioned for him to follow. The Englishman complied, and the two walked off down one of the passages.

“How d’you reckon they know which one to choose?” Matthias wondered, wandering over to Emil.

“Magic sense, probably.”

Emil sounded thoroughly unimpressed. He looked around the cave in distaste. “Why would anyone want to _live_ in this?” he wondered aloud.

“Ice, we stayed in caves all the time before. When you’re caught out ya take shelter where ya can, ya know?”

The teen still wasn’t impressed. “Good for you. But we’re _not_ in the middle of nowhere. We literally just walked here from a town. This is a _game_ , there’s tons of towns.”

“In Vlad’s defence, Emil, none of us expected this to happen,” Matthew put in, calmly, having finished his inspection and walking over to them. “It’s one thing to play pretend with a character, but it wasn’t as if anyone wanted to _do_ it.”

Emil raised an eyebrow at that. “I thought this whole thing was for you?” he said somewhat archly.

Matthew looked away from them, over to where Alfred was gazing around the cave with a look of wonder.

“No, it wasn’t for me,” he said, so quietly they could barely hear him. “Al has a great imagination. Better than any of us, sometimes. He’s never really lost his childhood wonder, and he could invent the most brilliant games.”

He sighed. “I was just never in them,” he said, matter of fact. “I don’t think he even knew I was there most of the time, not unless he needed me for something, and he certainly never listened to me. Not out of malice, just…ignorance, I suppose.”

He smiled at them ruefully, voice sadly resigned.

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming back into the main chamber.

Vlad somehow wore his usual red-and-white striped coat and dark trousers tucked into calf-high boots. Matthew didn’t recall him having specified what his character was wearing, so he supposed it wasn’t surprising that that was what he had appeared in, despite the rest of them being clothed in typically medieval gear.

Beside him was Dmitri, unsurprisingly dressed in a rough shirt and trousers. Alexandru was no-where to be seen, but given the late hour, was probably asleep somewhere.

“Ah, there you are. Right. If I can have your attention,” Arthur called, clapping his hands together with an authoritative expression. Alfred turned from the table, and walked back over, still carrying the plate. Arthur shot him a glare, but let it slide.

“Right. Well, we’ve filled Vlad in on the details. I’ll let him say the rest.” He motioned to the other.

Vlad stepped forward. “Hey,” he said by way of greeting. “So, what’s up?”

After being given the rundown, he simply nodded. “Ok, that makes sense. Explains Dimi, at least."

“And here I was thinking it was all just a dream,” Dmitri said, green eyes flashing as he grinned at the vampiric nation.

Vlad huffed. “I can do a lot better than that, and you know it,” he said. “And just so you know, I was just as surprised when I woke up and saw you. Not that I was complaining.”

Dmitri shrugged, still smiling. “I still don’t understand, but ‘magic’ is good enough for me. This idiot has done some stupid things before, too.”

Vlad pouted at him, but didn’t exactly deny it.

Arthur swept past them and walked over to the table, clearing a space. He rolled out the map and list. “We need to decide on a plan.”

Everyone took a seat, feeling like they were at a meeting and sharing a look of exasperation. Not seeing it, Arthur looked up, his gaze roaming over each of them.

“Alright. Here’s what we know so far. This is our current location’ – he pointed to the map, making a mark in pencil –‘and these are the points we’ve already scouted.” He made a series of crosses on the paper, striking their own names from the list.

“Now, what we need to do now is go over this map and start making guesses as to where everyone is likely to be. Of course, this assumes a static location, which is unlikely, but it’s the best we have. The logical thing to do would be to start from our current location and spread outwards, but-”

“Wait, Arthur.” Lukas was looking at the map, his eyes narrowed. The Englishman frowned at him, annoyed at the interruption. “Yes?” he questioned.

“I don’t think we’ll have to look too far.” The Norwegian’s eyes narrowed in thought. “I already said that Emil being with us showed that there was a possibility of being grouped by our families, and Dmitri and Alexandru – I assume he is with you, right?”

Vlad nodded. “He’s asleep.”

“Good. That means our theory holds up, but we can’t be totally certain. It could simply be because Vlad, Matthias and myself are players, and so the spell could have drawn those we are personally close with to ourselves.”

Arthur nodded. “You mean ‘personally’ as ourselves as individuals, and not politically, then?”

“Exactly. _Emil_ and _Alexandru_ are bound to us by what we consider to be family, but they are both independent in themselves. I think we have to consider that the rest of us may have found themselves gathered more by political and geographic connections than familial ties.”

“Wait, I gotta cut in here.” That was, surprisingly, from Matthias. “Nor, you’re saying that you think this spell’s gonna have put us together by politics and geography, yeah? But this isn’t earth. There ain’t any politics here. Isn’t it more likely that we _will_ be grouped by family? If you take me, you, fin, sve and ice, we’ve all been brothers for centuries before any of us knew who we were as countries.”

Lukas blinked as he took that in. “That…you could actually be right, Dane,” he conceded.

Matthias winked at him. “It does happen occasionally.”

Lukas stared back at him coolly. “ _Very_ occasionally.”

Emil rolled his eyes, looking like he would very much like to be anywhere else.

“In that case, I have a suggestion,” Matthew spoke up. “We could simply travel to the place with the largest concentration of people and work from there. I shouldn’t think it would be too hard if we’re all together.”

Arthur frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand,” he said.

“Oh, I get ya,” Matthias cottoned on. “We’re a pretty big group now. If we turn up in the largest town, we can ask some questions, describe who we’re looking for, and sooner or later word is gonna spread that we’re on the lookout. This game is big, but it’s nowhere near as big as earth. _Someone_ is bound to have seen some of the others.” He sat back, looking pleased.

Alfred grinned. “See, Artie!” he crowed triumphantly. “That was what I said before!”

Arthur smiled tersely. “Yes, for once in your life you may actually have come up with the solution before me.”

“Wow, gee,” Alfred deadpanned. “Thanks, dude.”

Arthur took on the tone of a disapproving schoolmaster, which was no different to his normal tone. “Well, go on and tell them, then.”

“Yeah, I will. So, like, my idea is, that this spell is kind of like radiation. See, there’s the whole exclusion zone for what’s affected by the radiation field, right? So if what Artie says is right, and everyone’s gonna have lost their memories to make them, like, fit in in this world, then it’s like a massive field of radiation affecting everyone. You get me?”

Arthur frowned, looking contemplative. “Go on.”

“Well, if the spell is like radiation, or a cloud, covering everyone and ‘poisoning’ them, making them forget and all. As players, and you guys’ – he waved at Emil and Dmitri, ‘we’re protected from that, like we’re wearing hazmat suits.

So, my theory is, that we’re gonna be like Geiger counters. If we think of the spell like millions of tiny particles, it’ll have attached to everyone and kind of, say, flood them, making them like magical, glowing beacons. That’ll act like a force, pulling them to where the area of greatest concentration is – which’d be _us_. Before you know it, it builds up and up, until we have everyone back. Then that’ll create a build-up of magic that you guys can harness and use to send us all back. It’ll be like creating a wormhole using a black hole. Cool, huh?”

“So it’s like a rubber sheet,” Matthew put in, comprehension dawning.

Alfred beamed. “Totally!”

Matthew nodded, a smile stretching across his face as the attention turned to him.

“It’s a scientific theory. When you put a weight on a rubber sheet, it dips. Anything else you put on the sheet will then fall, or be drawn, towards it, due to the gravity.”

He frowned in concentration, continuing, “I don’t know how magic works, but if our theory is that this world somehow _knows_ that people aren’t supposed to be here, then it would make sense that it would want them to _not_ be there, so it will in some way engineer events to _guide_ them to us. So even if they don’t know why, they’ll be drawn towards us.”

“I think I understand,” Lukas said. “You think that if we can get them to remember who they are, it will cause a similar disruption in the balance of this world, is that it?” Lukas asked softly. Arthur nodded. “Exactly. So as Alfred suggested, causing a deliberate disruption could very well draw the others to us, subconsciously.”

Matthias looked thoroughly confused.

“So, lemme get this straight. This is sort of like dominoes. Only, the dominoes are far apart, so instead of falling when they hit each other, it’s like the bang of them hitting the ground sends out a wave, and that’s what makes the others fall over. So when we find someone, and make ‘em remember, the imbalance goes crazy and it sends out like a magical wave that hits the others and, like, shakes ‘em up, and then they’ll wake up too! Am I right?”

Lukas nodded. “Pretty much. I would also theorise that building on what Matthew suggested, it’s likely that those closest to us, whether personally or politically, will break free more easily.”

“Making a knock-on effect for the rest of them,” Arthur continued. “Yes, I do believe you’re right. That’s it then. The sooner we find those closest to us, the sooner we find everyone, and the sooner we can return.”

“It’s really going to be that easy?” Emil asked, sounding doubtful.

“Well, there’s really no way of knowing until we find someone. Just take some time to enjoy this, lillebrør.” Lukas sounded stern, unamused with the teen’s impatience. Emil glared at him, folding his arms crossly. “I will _not_ ,” he said.

Arthur coughed, bringing the attention back to the table. “Well, now that we have a solid plan of action, I suggest we all get some sleep. We’ll want to get a good start tomorrow, so we need as much rest as possible. Any objections?”

Emil looked as though he might comment, but stopped himself. 

Vlad rose gracefully, ever the elegant host. “Well, you’ll be needing rooms, then? Unless you want to go back to the town.”

Emil looked horrified. “I am _not_ sleeping in a cave.”

Vlad shot him a look. “Come with me,” he said. Looking apprehensive, but not daring to disobey, the teen followed him. Vlad led him down one of the passages, eventually coming to a stop outside a wooden door set into the surrounding stone. He opened it to reveal a well-furnished bedroom, complete with a large four-poster bed in the centre of the room. A sunken depression in the far corner of the room was full of water, steaming slightly, fed by a waterfall that ran down the stone from a point in the ceiling. Another door was set into one wall of the cave, hinting at another room.

“Here” Vlad said. “All yours.”

Emil looked incredulous. “How…”

Vlad simply grinned. His eyes flashed red in the darkness. “Magic!”

Emil wisely decided not to question him.

Matthias pushed past him, he and Lukas having followed them. “Wow. This is great! You know, you’re pretty amazing. I had you pegged as some kind of vampire wannabe, but you’re not bad!”

Vlad bowed theatrically. “I try.”

Lukas merely nodded at him in thanks. Vlad returned the gesture. “I’m sure Arthur will wake us all up when the sun comes up, so I’d get some sleep now. Night!”

Saying that, he turned and shut the door, leaving the three alone.

Emil immediately made a beeline for the other door, gasping in surprise as he saw another room furnished exactly the same. He wasted no time in closing the door on the two, evidently delighted with the room. Lukas and Matthias shared a glance.

“Well, it’s good to see him happy,” Lukas remarked, deadpan. Matthias grinned at him. “You bet!” he glanced happily at the bed, then the pool.

“I don’t know about you, but that bath looks real good to me. Wanna join me?”

Lukas’ faint smile was all the answer he needed.

Elsewhere, Vlad showed Alfred and Matthew to a similar room.

“I have to ask,” Matthew said. “Do you know what the rock at the front is? The black, it’s pure ebony, isn’t it? And was that a moonstone vein running through it?”

Vlad shrugged. “No clue. It’s all rocks to me. If you wanna hack away at it, be my guest.”

Matthew smiled, but shook his head.

Vlad shrugged. “There’s plenty of pickaxes lying around if you change your mind,” he said, gesturing at the many barrels in the corner of the room as he led Matthew to another room.

Matthew shot a glance back, considering it. Vlad smiled, amused, and left him to it.

After showing everyone to a room, he wandered back to find Arthur still poring over the map and list.

“You should sleep too, you know,” he said. The Englishman looked up briefly, then turned back to the paper. “I will, in a bit,” he replied absently. Vlad looked at him curiously.

“What’s up?” he asked bluntly.

Arthur’s head jerked up. “Nothing!”

At Vlad’s disbelieving look, he sunk back down again.

“It’s Alfred,” he admitted. “He’s never shown this much interest in anything to do with magic before. He doesn’t have any talent, you see, so when I realised he couldn’t see the things I could I stopped teaching him.” He looked down at his hands, his face rueful. “I suppose to me he’s still the young boy I cared for so long as a colony. But he really is beginning to grow up now, isn’t he?” he spoke more to himself than Vlad.

“Meh. Mol is a country in his own right, but that doesn’t stop him from acting like a child. Especially when he wants something from me or Bul. Which is nearly all the time.”

Arthur shot him a brief look, then turned back to the map. Vlad placed a hand on his shoulder, then stepped back. “Don’t stay up all night, okay?”

The blond nodded, not really listening. Vlad took that as his signal and walked off, turning down the corridor that led to the inner section of caves.

He found Dmitri in the largest chamber, pulling the covers up over Alexandru, who was still fast asleep.

He looked up as the other entered. “Are they all finished?”

Vlad nodded. “To be perfectly honest, I don’t care about any of this. I’m honestly a little disappointed it isn’t real. It would be nice to _indulge_ for a little longer.”

Dmitri shot him a look. “If you want to go out now, don’t let me stop you,” he said.

Vlad pouted. “And what if I don’t want to go out?” he asked, eyes starting to glow.

“Then I’d say that there is a sleeping child in this bed," Dmitri answered. "Y _our_ room, however, is empty.” 

Vlad grinned at him. “Lead the way.”


	6. Bonsoir, Mon Ami, C'est Moi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets everyone's favourite Frenchman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAFAYETTE SOUNDS LIKE FRANCIS AND NO-ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE.
> 
> Also FACEfam, yay.

They set off early the next morning, with the sun barely risen above the horizon.

By general consensus, they had decided to take advantage of the many carts available for hire to save them walking to the next town. Alfred grabbed the reins eagerly, and the others were happy to let him take charge for a while. He did have considerable experience with horses, and anything that stopped him from complaining was always a good thing.

Lukas, Vlad and Arthur all sat along one side, the two blonds discussing the map and list once again. On the other side, Dmitri looked like he was only half-awake, dark hair falling over his eyes. There were two faint spots on his neck, and the Romanian’s face was suspiciously guilty whenever he looked over at the dozing nation.

Next to him, Matthias had a loose grip on the back of Alexandru’s shirt as the childlike nation hung precariously over the edge of the cart, staring out at the landscape happily and keeping up a running babble of chatter with Peter, with Matthias occasionally offering comments. Emil, as expected, sat staring moodily out as the landscape rolled by, thoroughly bored.

_If I at least had my phone, or headphones. Even a book would be good._

As if hearing his little brother’s thoughts, Lukas reached into his bag and drew out a tome, handing it over.

“Here, Lillebrør.”

Emil glanced over. “What?”

“You looked bored.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t need to. You looked bored.”

“You weren’t even looking at me!”

Lukas simply stared at him coolly. “Read the book, lillerør.”

Sighing in annoyance, Emil reached over and grabbed it from him. _Anything to pass the time, I guess_. As he thought, it was some kind of spell tome. He flicked through the pages, unimpressed. Page after page of narrow, printed writing, interspersed with carefully-drawn diagrams, some of ingredients and creatures, some pictograms and circles that he could only assume were sigils, used for conjuring all manner of strange creatures. Emil recognised a few of them, either from spells that he had seen Lukas use or from the shows that he occasionally watched with Leon and the others.

The book must have been more intriguing than he thought, as he was unaware of how much time had passed until he felt Lukas shake his shoulder lightly.

“We’re here.”

Emil glanced around. They were at the outskirts of a city. Tall walls of stone surrounded them, manned at the very top by patrols of guards, some holding spears and bows. The gates in front of them were not wood, but a portcullis of a sort of dark metal that was likely iron. Looking up, he could see arrow slits around halfway up the wall, as well as narrow slots a little higher that were stained underneath with a dark smear.

Emil felt a thrill of fear looking at it. _Boiling oil_. Wherever they were, this city clearly took its defence very seriously indeed. He cast a glance at the others. They didn’t seem too bothered by the military overshadow. The boys were pointing at it in wonder, even, commenting in hushed tones.

“It’s so cool!” Alexandru stepped forward to try and touch it, prompting Vlad to grab him quickly, shaking his head. The boy looked up at him, then stepped back, his face falling.

After paying the toll to enter, which was a lot higher than the other town had been, they made their way inside the city.

Stalls lined the streets, as before. The difference was immediately visible. The stalls were decked with colourful awning, the vendors clothes in rich tones of red, blue, purple and all others, made of rich velvet and silk. The general style seemed to be medieval, with the men in doublets, hose and half-capes, the women in square-cut dresses that flowed out at the waist.

Emil suddenly felt rather out of place in his simple shirt and trousers. Out of all of them, only Vlad seemed like he belonged in the city, but then he had always had a flair for style regardless of the time period.

“Right. Where does anyone want to go first? No going off your own this time, we don’t want anyone to get lost,” Arthur warned.

“Before we split, Alfred, I shouldn’t even have to say this, but will you please _try_ not to make a scene? I don’t think even my spells could wipe the memory of the amount of people your usual behaviour would require.”

Alfred laughed. “Don’t be such a downer, Artie. Me and Mattie will fit right in, don’t you worry. Come on, Matt, let’s go see what type of food they got here! Hey, I’ll bet we even run into some of the guys while we’re at it! Everyone’s gotta eat at some point, am I right?”

Arthur looked like he was going to reply, but closed his mouth again. After a moment, he simply said, “well, I suppose. But don’t get into any trouble.”

“Its _food_ , Artie. What could go wrong with food?”

Arthur’s face said that he had many ideas, but he didn’t voice any of them. He merely shook his head, allowing the two to walk off.

The others watched them go, then turned back.

“Anyone else have any preference?” Vlad asked cheerily.

Matthias looked sheepish. “I was gonna check out the weapons shops,” he said, sounding guilty.

Arthur looked vaguely confused. “Do you really need any other weapons?” he asked, looking meaningfully at the Dane’s massive battle-axe.

Matthias simply laughed. “Just cuz you can’t handle it, Briton. But armouries are great for information. Warriors are pretty bad gossips, ya know? Down time, away from war. Not much to do ‘sides sit around and chat!”

“And you haven’t changed,” Lukas murmured. Matthias grinned at him, waved, then sauntered off, whistling.

Arthur looked vaguely affronted, but knew better than to try and argue.

“Well. Vlad, what about you?”

The Romanian turned to him, smiling. “I was going to try an alchemist’s, perhaps an enchanters. _My_ kind of people.” He grinned, exposing his fang slightly.

Arthur nodded. “Fine. Are you...?” the question hung in the air.

Vlad shook his head. “Nye. I don’t need to drink. Not for a while.”

He grinned and shot a faux-guilty look at Dmitri again, who shrugged him away with a faint smile. His face was only slightly paler than usual. 

"Alright, I'll leave you to it then."

Vlad nodded and turned away. Alexandru ran after him and grabbed his hand, chattering enthusiastically, with Dmitri trailing behind them.

That left Arthur, Lukas, and Emil. Arthur looked towards Lukas, who shrugged imperceptibly. 

“Emil?”

The teen turned to them. “I don’t care. Wherever has the highest chance of finding anyone.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

With no clearer idea, they decided to simply wander through the town. They didn’t get far before they saw Alfred running towards them, Matthew following with an exasperated expression.

“Artie! You’ll never ever guess who we saw!” the American cheered.

Arthur raised a hand to his ear, wincing at the volume. “Will you learn to quiet down,” he moaned despairingly.

Alfred either didn’t hear him or ignored him. “So me and Mattie were getting food, and we found this amazing place that sells cakes and sweets and stuff, so of course we got like loads, and then we were walking around, and we saw this guy who looked kind of familiar, but his back was turned to us so we couldn’t really see, so then we decided to hang around and wait till he moved, like spies, and when he finally left we saw who it was! Dude, you’ll never guess who it was!”

He stared at Arthur hopefully, eyes gleaming, drooping slightly when he simply rolled his eyes at him.

“Alfred, do you remember the list that I have spent the past day compiling?”

The American looked confused. “Uh, yeah?”

Arthur stared at him, hoping that for once the penny would drop. He was left hoping, again, as Alfred looked none the wiser.

He sighed. “This list has _at least_ two dozen people on it. I’m going to need something more than that.” He couldn’t help adding, snarkily, “I’ll read it off to you, shall I, and you can call bingo when I get to them?”

“Oh, cool. I mean I thought you maybe wanted to go and spy on them and we could make a plan of action, but that’s cool too.”

Arthur face-palmed, dragging his hand down his face and sighing deeply. “I give up. Truly.”

Alfred beamed at him. “See, Mattie, I told you he’d be impressed!”

Matthew’s turn to sigh. “He really isn’t. Arthur, I really think you’ll want to see them first, and then you can decide what to do.”

Arthur’s eyes narrowed. If both of the boys were being so secretive, then it was pretty certain that there was only one person the unknown nation could be.

_And just as the day was going **so**_ _well_ , he thought.

Nonetheless, he followed Matthew as he led them towards the centre of town, where a large fountain formed a natural meeting place.

“There. He’s talking to the owner of the jewellery stall, over there.”

Arthur followed the Canadian’s pointing finger, and sighed, swearing under his breath. There was no mistaking that silhouette.

Clearly, whatever magic was at work under them all, Francis was _in his element._ His long blond hair was tied back with a pale blue ribbon. From the back, all Arthur could see of his clothing was a tightly fitted blue coat and even tighter black trousers tucked into high leather boots. If he was to turn around, Arthur had no doubt the man would be wearing an immaculate white shirt with more ruffles than any article of clothing had any need for.

_Foppish, lordly, puffed-up, arrogant FOOL_

“What do you think we should do?” Matthew asked from beside him.

Arthur startled out of his thoughts. Matthew, unnoticing, continued, “I know we’ve discussed Al’s idea, so according to him any one of us should be able to talk to him with no problem, but if we’re wrong, he won’t know us at all and it could make things pretty bad.”

Arthur nodded, grimly. “Yes, well, there’s really only one way to find out.” He perked up, pushing Matthew forward.

“Go om, Matthew, why don’t you try? You’re closest to him, after all. Go on, lad, you’ll do wonderfully. Yes, brilliant.”

Matthew tried to turn, stuttering protests. “I don’t know, you’ve known him longer, he probably won’t notice me anyway, please, you go, or even Al-“

“I think you’re about to find out anyway,” Lukas commented, startling them all. He gave a tiny smile that was more of a smirk, and grabbed hold of Emil’s arm.

“Come on, Lillebror, let’s leave them to their family reunion. I would like to see whatever enchanters Vlad has found, and I can buy you another book since you seemed to like that one so much. My little brother, finally interested in accepting his heritage. I’m so proud.”

Emil looked like he was torn between leaving immediately and staying to watch, but with Lukas pulling him he had little choice. He wrenched himself away from his brother’s grasp, muttering _alright, alright, I’m coming, let go_ , but couldn’t help casting an interested look back all the same.

Arthur could only watched in horror as Francis concluded his business, waving a hand in polite farewell and turning around. As he did so, his eyes fell on the group.

His face went through a range of emotions, from surprise, shock and disbelief, then widened in realisation. Arthur took a step back, feet catching on the detritus of the street and almost falling. He was stopped only by the hands grabbing his collar, and stiffened, his hands raising defensively in front of him.

“I-I can exp-“

He was cut off by Francis hugging him tightly. Eyes going wide with shock, Arthur stood stock still for a moment before coming back to himself and shoving him away.

“What the bloody hell was that for?” he cried.

Francis looked immensely relieved. “Oh, thank goodness you are here, _angleterre_.”

Whatever Arthur had expected him to say, that was not it. Knocking the Frenchman’s arms away, he stepped backwards again.

“I beg your pardon?”

Francis shook his head. “I was so beginning to worry. You see, I had the strangest dream and when I woke up this morning it was as though I had no idea where I was. Am I to assume this has something to do with you?”

Arthur scowled. "Why must you always come to that conclusion," he snapped.

"Because, _cherie_ , it always is," Francis answered languidly. "Now that you are here, I am once again right, as I always am."

"Well, how brilliant for you," Arthur spat. "And having a jolly old time of it, it seems."

Francis shrugged. “I woke up in an unfamiliar place, wearing clothes that aren’t mine and in a place that is not my home. I’m quite used to it. Generally the events leading up to it are quite enjoyable. You should try it some time,” he said offhandedly.

Arthur scoffed. “Yes, _well_. _Some_ of us have standards. But as it happens, I _do_ have an explanation.”

“As long-winded and unnecessary as always, I have no doubt. Let me guess, you did a little spell and it all went terribly out of control? I am right, no?”

“Shut up, Alfred,” Arthur said, hearing the American snicker. “I’ll explain in a more private setting, _if_ you please.”

Francis rolled his eyes. “Then follow me, _if you please_ ,” he imitated mockingly and a great deal more seductively.

He led them to an opulent inn, looking vastly more expensive than the one they had stayed in before, and showed them into what could only be described as a suite.

Alfred whistled in appreciation. “No fair. Hey, Artie, how come we don’t get to stay in places like this? You’ve been way holding out on us.”

“It’s highly unnecessary,” came the reply. “Not that it matters, but there is such a thing as appearances even in a game.”

“Game? Arthur, please do enlighten me as to what is going on.”

Arthur turned to Francis exasperatedly.

“Well, I see,” Francis said eventually when Arthur had finished explaining. He gave the man a disapproving look.

“Arthur, you really must learn to control your magic,” he said.

“Goodness, and I’m sure I haven’t heard that before,” he shot back, acerbically. “I’ll start a tally for it.”

“Oh, forgive me. Perhaps if you have heard it so many times, you could learn to follow it. But this is greater than your silly little potions going wrong, or a failed summoning of whatever demon you are trying to call.”

Francis’ eyes narrowed dangerously. “What if something had happened to the boys? Or to anyone?”

Arthur glared at him. “I _made_ this for them. And you of all people have no room to talk, because _you weren’t there_.”

His eyes flicked to Alfred and Matthew, who had been standing on the sidelines with twin expressions that spoke volumes of their childhood.

For a moment, the older nations saw them as two small boys, clad in matching sailor outfits, each clutching a stuffed bear and holding tightly to each other’s small hands through the shouting and arguing, left alone and forgotten too many times to count.

Francis eyes turned hard. “That was not my fault, Angleterre, and you know it,” he stated quietly.

The two stayed locked in a heated glare until, surprisingly, Arthur dropped his head. Both men looked defeated, somehow, and the atmosphere of the room turned heavy with guilt.

“You know,” Matthew’s soft voice finally shattered the silence. “It really doesn’t matter why or how you did this, Arthur. We can’t change the past. We just have to concentrate on now, and finding everyone else.”

His quiet plea made the two turn to him, surprised. Francis’ eyes softened.

“Oui, of course, Matthieu. I am sorry.” He turned back to Arthur. “Well, you have explained it all, though I don’t pretend to understand. Shall we go and find the others?”

Arthur neglected to reply.

“Very well, we will leave you to your moping. Alfred, Matthieu, lead the way.”

They found Vlad and Lukas back at the fountain, the latter looking faintly triumphant. The reason why sat on the edge of the fountain, engrossed in another book with his silvery hair bent over the pages.

“I see you explained things. Hello, Francis.”

“Bonjour. Is this all of us?”

Lukas shook his head. “No. I left Matthias at the armoury, because he would be too annoying if I dragged him away from it. He’ll come and find us when he’s done.”

Arthur finally seemed to break out of his reverie, and looked over to Vlad. “Did you find anything?” he asked.

Vlad nodded. “Lots.” He didn’t elaborate, making the Englishman roll his eyes and look away, gaze narrowing as he looked around.

“Dimi took Dru to get pastries,” Vlad supplied.

“Oh.”

“Ooh, was it the same place we went! We should go get more in case we find anyone else! Come on, bro, let’s go!”

“You just ate a ton less than an hour ago,” Matthew protested, but was helpless as his brother dragged him away. Arthur sat despondently by the fountain, taking out his scroll and beginning to take notes.

Once they were out of earshot, Lukas looked at Francis appraisingly. “I assume you know the situation now, then?”

Francis nodded. “I’m not much for magic, but I get the _gist_ , as he calls it.”

“Right. Well, in that case, we can pick your brains. Have you seen anyone else around?”

The Frenchman thought for a while. “You realise that until this morning, if what you say is true, I would have had no knowledge of anything or anyone? Up until then, I thought I was simply having a very elaborate dream.”

Lukas’ brows gathered in thought. “Alright. Wait. Are you saying that the spell was broken when you woke up, or not until you saw Arthur?”

Francis frowned, thinking. “I suppose, I woke up this morning, and I realised that the room was totally unfamiliar. I remember thinking that it was not the hotel room, but perhaps I had been drinking and got lost. It’s not unusual, especially when I am with Tonio and Gil, so at first I thought I was simply dreaming. I got up, dressed, and came outside, and I realised that everything felt much too real to be a dream. I had no idea what was happening, but it felt as though I was the only real person, as though I had been dropped in a play without knowing the script. It wasn’t until I saw Arthur that I realised that until then, I had been asleep, and seeing him made me realise that I was awake.”

Lukas took that information in, nodding. “Hmm. How long would you say you’ve been here? Dreaming, as you thought?”

“Perhaps a few weeks. Perhaps a day. It’s odd. Now that Arthur has explained what is going on, it is more like I had a dream that lasted a long time, but also only a day.”

“That makes sense. Arthur cast the spell the night before last, in the hotel. So what you’re saying is, that for you, it was like having a dream, where everything makes sense, and you didn’t question anything that happened?”

“Oui. Is that not what you thought would happen?” Francis asked, a little worriedly.

“Well, to be honest, we had no idea what to expect. You’ve proved several of our theories right, but we have no idea if everyone will have had the same experience as you or if it could be individual to each of us.”

“That is not exactly a comforting thought,” Francis said.

“No, it isn’t, but it’s the best we have. Now, think back. Even if you say it feels like a dream now, do you remember anything that happened? Have you seen or talked to anyone else?”

Francis considered it. “Yes. I have.”

Lukas’ eyes widened. “Really? Where? Who?”

“Before I show you, I would like you to answer a question. Angleterre?”

Arthur looked up at him, pencil falling from his hand into the fountain. He picked it up with a muttered curse, wiping his wet hand on his trousers. “What,” he said irritably.

“Explain one thing to me, please. If you say this spell works like a wave, then why have I, and no-one else, awoken before after you have found me?” He sounded as though he knew the answer, and simply wanted to hear it said aloud.

Arthur’s face went red. He coughed, mumbling something, far too faint for any of them to hear.

“What was that? Please, speak up.” Francis sounded _far_ too amused.

“oh, for goodness- IT’S BECAUSE YOU’RE CLOSE TO ME, YOU INSUFFERABLE FROG!” he all but shouted, face flaming.

“Oh? Well, I never would have known. Perhaps the spell is not entirely broken, then?” Francis’ face was wicked. He leaned in towards Arthur, smile spreading across his face.

“What do they say is the cure for a spell? Will you awaken me, _mon ami_?”

Arthur’s face was dangerously red, and he could do nothing but splutter. He drew himself up haughtily, as if to say something further, then stood up suddenly and stalked off.

Francis laughed heartily, the sound mingling with the flowing water of the fountain.

“Oh, but he is still so wonderfully easy to tease. That, no spell can change.” He calmed down, looking at Lukas. “I suppose I deserved that. I can’t say it isn’t interesting, though.”

Lukas looked at him coolly, unimpressed. “How so?”

“The one thing you can count on with our dear Angleterre is that he is so incredibly self-centered. If this spell works as you say, then there is a far greater power than his at work here.”

“Oh? And what would that be?”

Francis grinned at him.

“The power of love, of course.”

Seeing Lukas’ uninterested expression, he shrugged, one-shouldered.

“Do you not think? There are many different types of love, you know. He dressed it up in scientific terms, with his talk of shockwaves and radiation and magic. But the way I see it, it comes down to love. You and he and Alfred and Matthieu were playing your little game, yes, and that’s why you are here. But Matthias and your brother, they are here because of you, and it is because of you that the spell did not affect them. Would you not say that your love protected them?”

Lukas tilted his head. “That’s a very strange way of thinking about magic, but it makes a strange sort of sense, I suppose.”

“It does. They are your family, and you love them. Likewise with my cousin and his lover, and the adorable little one of theirs. They love each other. You can call it what you want, that Arthur’s spell has brought families together with a will of its’ own. But I have known Arthur for longer than anyone else besides his brothers, and I can tell you that this is how it works. He made this spell for love, and so it will be love that breaks the spell.”

Lukas looked disbelieving. “That sounds very like your way of thinking, but we don’t _all_ love each other,” he said. “That might indeed hold true for us, but you can’t think it would work for everyone.”

Francis shrugged again “Wrong. We aren’t humans. We don’t fall in and out of love like they do. We are nations, and the land remembers. The people remember. _I_ remembered. Call it what you want, but love awoke me from this spell. It doesn’t always have to be a kiss.”

“Love is in the air, then,” Emil spoke for the first time, sounding sarcastic. Francis looked down at him, surprised. Emil rolled his eyes, but stared back at him.

“You believe me, then?” Francis asked, smiling.

“Of course not,” Emil replied, deadpan. “I think it sounds horrifically sickening and blatantly impossible, but I _do_ believe that it’s exactly the kind of thing _you_ believe in. You believe in magic and true love and all that stuff, so you think that because it’s a spell, then it must be a fairytale spell where your true love appearing makes you wake up like from a dream. Alfred doesn’t believe in magic but he _does_ believe in science, so _he_ thinks it’s more like radiation and domino effect and shockwaves and a logical, rational explanation. And I’m sure when we meet everyone else and explain it to them, they’ll all have different ideas about it as well.”

He looked between the adults, shaking his head. “But really, who cares? What’s the difference? If the end result is the same, what does it really matter how you achieve it?”

Lukas looked at the teen with sadness. “You’re far too grown up, little brother.”

Emil glared at him. “Shut up. It’s common sense. Anyway, magic and science are the same thing. You just call it different things. It all works out the same, so it really doesn’t matter what words you use for it.”

He stood up, shoving the book at Lukas, who took it from him calmly. “Anyway, I’m going to find Matthias. I’d rather hear him talk about weapons than have you talk about stupid things like love.”

Lukas raised an eyebrow at him. “Lillebrør.”

Emil returned the look. “What? Unlike you romantic freaks, I don’t have a true love.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Lukas said, disbelieving.

Emil looked away, the barest hint of a flush on his cheeks. “I do not,” he muttered.

“Everyone has someone,” Francis said, quietly.

Emil shot a glance at him, before looking away, frowning. “I’m going to go and find Matthias,” he mumbled, walking off.

“I apologise,” Francis said, frowning. “Perhaps I was wrong. I simply prefer to see the good in life. For how long we live, I believe that we all need to.”

Lukas shook his head. “I quite agree,” he said. “Emil just doesn’t know what to think. He _has_ magic, even if he doesn’t use it. His land is full of it, and it fills his bones the way it does mine. He is just too unsure of himself to admit it. That’s my fault, partly. When I found him, I knew immediately that he was my little brother, and I wanted to protect him more than anything in the world. In doing so, I sheltered him, too much. Now that he is independent, he no longer needs me, and he wants so badly to do things on his own that he doesn’t like to ask for help for anything. Even when he needs it.”

Francis smiled at him sadly. “We have all made many mistakes. All we can do is let them make their own, and help when them when they come to us.”

They shared a look.

“Well, I suppose we had better go and find the others. Do you know long you have your rooms for?” Lukas asked.

Francis blinked, then shook his head. “I…have no idea, now that I, as you put it, do not belong here. Perhaps Arthur would know. If not, I will simply have him pay. It is the least he can do, and I’m sure that he has enough money for it.”

Lukas nodded. “He certainly does. Unlike Alfred, I keep notes on everyone, and Arthur is very good at hoarding gold.”

Francis grinned, silkily. “Then I shall just have to make him open his tight little purse strings for once.”

“Good luck with that,” Lukas said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to make sure Matthias hasn’t bought out an armoury while we’ve been talking.”


	7. Brother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil gets doted on, again, and has an awakening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick yesterday and completely forgot to post, so here's a double update to make up for it. Also my uni is on strike for the next three weeks so I have a ton of free time to write, yay.

Predictably, they found the tall Dane outside the weapons shop, holding the battle-axe fondly, deep in conversation.

“Used it for years-oh, hey guys.” He stopped mid-sentence, turning to them with a grin.

“Look, my buddy Gunther here knows everything about axes, and he says he’s never seen a finer one than this! How great is that, eh Lukas?”

The Norwegian simply looked at him. “Wonderful.”

Matthias grinned at him, waving a hand.

“Don’t mind them. They don’t care for the finer- ha ha- points of weaponry. Get it, finer?”

Lukas stared at him. Behind him, Emil groaned, covering his face with a hand in embarrassment.

“Alright.” Matthias turned to the shopkeeper, who was staring at them with faint suspicion.

“Sorry, seems like I gotta go. You have a great shop here. Glad to meet a fellow who appreciates the axe!” he said.

The shopkeeper gave a nod.

“You too,” he said gruffly. “Come again. Good to see such a fine weapon. Take good care of it and it’ll take care of you.”

“Oh, it has. Many times. Good talking to ya!”

They filed out of the shop, Matthias grinning as he remarked, “man, it was good talking to someone like that. Felt like I was back in the good old days! But how did it go with you? You find anyone?”

“Oui. Moi.”

Matthias turned at hearing the new voice. “Oh, hey. Good to see you.”

“Likewise,” Francis said. “Though, if I am honest, I was rather hoping to find Arthur. He has run off on me again, and I wish to speak to him.”

Matthias raised an eyebrow. “You guys are fighting again?” he asked.

Francis shrugged elegantly. “Not exactly. He’s just repressed and doesn’t appreciate good humour. Perhaps if he took my advice, he wouldn’t get so embarrassed.”

“Ah.” Matthias didn’t need to ask what Francis had joked about. He shrugged.

“He’ll come around. He’s probably gone to find Vlad. I haven’t seen either of them around, but this is a pretty small town, so he can’t exactly go far. Let him run off his temper and he’ll come back soon. If not, Nor can go get him, right?”

Lukas looked at him archly. “I don’t see that it’s any of our business. Leave him alone for a while.”

Matthias grinned at him. “Not one for matchmaking, then? I get it. You have everything you need with me and Icey, right? Our little happy family.”

Lukas dug his elbow into his stomach, making Matthias grunt.

Emil tried hard to pretend he didn’t know either of them, and looked around for an escape. His eye was caught by one of the shops, the sign hanging above showing a carving of what looked like a fold of fabric.

“What’cha looking at there, Icey?” Matthias wheezed out, trying to escape from Lukas’ wrath. “Owww, Nor, I take it back, ok?”

Lukas looked over to where Emil was facing.

“You want to go clothes shopping?” He seemed surprised. “You don’t like shopping generally.”

Emil frowned. “It’s not like they’d have anything, anyway,” he muttered. “I just wondered if they’d have anything…different.”

He picked at the edge of his shirt, rubbing the rough fabric between his fingers.

Matthias grinned. “Well, they won’t have skinny jeans and Lopapeysa, that’s for sure. Let’s go in and see, anyway!”

Emil couldn’t help a sigh of relief once they entered, seeing a wooden counter in front of rows of neat cubbyholes that he could tell were full of better clothing than anything he was currently wearing. The shopkeeper was a rather skinny old man with a fussy handlebar moustache and a pair of thick wire-framed glasses (Emil didn’t even think whatever this time frame was supposed to be _had_ glasses).

He put Emil distinctly in mind of the generic grandfather from a children’s movie. He looked up as they filed in, narrowing his eyes at them appraisingly.

“Welcome, sirs,” he said, placing a pincushion on the counter behind him and walking towards them. “What can I get for you?”

Lukas stepped forward smoothly, manoeuvring Emil in front of him and clasping his shoulders. “My brother needs new clothes,” he said. “We set out tomorrow for the road, and he finds it disagreeable to his skin. He needs softer fabrics, and myself as well.”

The shopkeeper nodded, eyes glinting as he took in Lukas’ obviously greater wealth than first appeared.

“I quite agree, travel can be horrendous to those of us with delicate skin. I have just the thing.”

They exited some time later, Emil feeling immensely more comfortable. Lukas was smiling quietly to himself, having apparently been delighted that Emil hadn’t complained about being his brother for once (obviously, even he wasn’t going to complain at getting free clothes, much less ones that he got to choose himself!).

He was now wearing a much nicer, softer shirt that was relatively close to what he normally wore, save for the collared bow. Instead of a doublet like Lukas had bought himself (who now looked exactly the same as he had for the majority of Emil’s childhood) he had bought a short jacket in a rich maroon that was almost like his beloved brown blazer. The shopkeeper had even had a pair of butter-soft leather trousers in the same dark tan, which, although a little tight, were similar enough to his own to be comfortable.

They had come in black as well, and he couldn’t stop a thought rising to his mind of what a certain other nation would look like in them. He had shook his head fiercely at that, and nodded to the brown instead. Lukas had looked at him sharply, but hadn’t said anything, to Emil’s vast relief.

Matthias had elected to stay in his normal clothes, stating that as a warrior he hated all the finery of the upper classes. “’s all tight, know what I mean? A man needs something he can fight in, not this fancy stuff.”

“And that, idiot, is precisely why you are the bodyguard,” Lukas replied coolly, exchanging a glance with the shopkeeper, whose mouth quirked in a polite smile.

Francis had waved off the offer before they entered, surprisingly, saying that he had plenty of clothes in his rooms.

“At least there were when I woke up,” he said. “Although it would be just like Arthur to work his magic to deprive me of anything, but I would like to believe they will still be there.”

“Shall we go and find out?” Lukas said. “We will need rooms as well.”

Francis nodded. “It’s just this way.”

Entering the inn, they found Alfred deep in conversation with a group of men, gesturing wildly. The flush on his cheeks and slight glaze to his eye showed that he had already drunk several mugs of ale, no doubt spurred on by the goading of the men. To his side, Matthew sat with his own, barely touched, mug, with a look of faint annoyance and boredom. He jumped up when he saw the others, and hurried over to them.

“Papa, thank goodness. Can you talk some sense into Al? He won’t listen to me at all.” He turned to look at his brother, his face worried. “You know he’s underage, or at least he is at home.”

Francis shrugged. “Surely he isn’t here. What’s the harm to it? I’m sure whatever they have here is weak. The wine is truly awful,” he said dismissively.

Matthew looked at him, upset. “Because he made the mistake of saying that, so they’ve been challenging him. And you know what a show-off boast he is for _that_.”

Francis shrugged again. “Then he will wake with one hell of a hangover tomorrow. It won’t harm him, even if he wishes to die.”

Matthew looked even more disappointed, and cast about for a trump card. “But you know what Arthur would say,” he said, worriedly.

“What would I say about what?” he heard Arthur’s voice cut in.

Matthew flinched. “Oh, you came back down,” he muttered. “Just in time.”

“Yes, I have. In time for what?”

Matthew gestured weakly to the bar. Arthur followed the look, brows tightening when he saw.

“Ah.”

“Oh, leave him be, Angleterre,” Francis said sharply. “His silly laws mean nothing here. If he wants to join in a drinking game, who are we to stop him?”

Arthur whirled to glare at him. “It’s the principle, you idiotic frog,” he argued. “If he does it here, the stupid boy could very well get a taste for it, and I know the kind of trouble that leads to.”

Saying that, he strode forward to the bar.

“Hello, gentlemen. Care if I join you?”

He slid onto the bench next to Alfred, who looked around wildly at being joined, and flinched when his eyes focused on Arthur. The men took one look at him and Alfred, and grinned.

“You see, we’ve been travelling all day, and it’s rather thirsty work. You don’t mind if I finish this, do you, Alfred?” His voice was jovial, but with a thread of steel that made Alfred gulp. Shuddering slightly, he slid the mug over, hiding his face.

Arthur put a hand on the American’s shoulder, his fingers clutching just tight enough to make Alfred wince. He didn’t need another hint to know he would be getting the lecture of his life later on. He sighed dejectedly.

“What’s the matter, son? Drink up, we’re all friends here!” Arthur said brightly. Alfred flinched, hunching his shoulders. “I don’t think I want any more,” he muttered.

Matthew couldn’t quite hold back a smirk. “I knew it,” he said smugly. He leaned in to the others. “I bet Al doesn’t even like the stuff. To be honest, it tastes awful, but the fool just can’t back down from a challenge or refuse someone, so he would have just knocked it back anyway. He’ll be in for one heck of a hangover tomorrow, and Arthur is going to tear him out for it!”

“You seem rather happy about that,” Lukas noted.

Matthew flushed slightly. “Well, he likes to complain that he can’t drink and I can, even though I’ve always said that there’s nothing to stop him coming over the border if he wants to drink that badly. As Arthur says, he doesn’t have any tolerance, so he won’t know when to stop.”

“And you do?”

He shrugged. “I don’t drink much, really, but I do know my limits. I don’t really remember what happens when I get really drunk. I think I thought I was a lumberjack once. I kept asking everyone to call me Matt, and I’m pretty sure I lost my glasses. I do know that I woke up in the forest with an axe and a red flannel shirt that I’m sure isn’t mine. I kept it, though. It’s really comfy.”

Lukas simply nodded. “We all have a type. You should see Fin and Sve. Of course, Emil is too young for it.”

The teen in question scowled. “I’m older than those two,” he shot back.

Matthew smiled at him apologetically. “You can always come over to my place sometime,” he offered. “It’s my turn to host mine and Leon’s birthday party next year, you could stay if you want.”

Emil flushed, mumbling something that sounded like ‘that would be nice’.

Lukas shot an icy glare at them both, shutting them up immediately.

Meanwhile, Matthias had wandered over to the bar himself, and was clutching a mug of ale, already talking with the other men.

“Well, I doubt we’ll get any sense out of him,” Lukas commented. “I’ll see if I can get us a room. Emil, come with me. I think it’s time I tested you on the book I gave you.”

Emil looked apprehensive, but knew it was helpless to argue.

Matthew smiled at him apologetically as they left.

Thankfully, there were rooms free, and once they got upstairs Emil collapsed on to the bed gratefully.

“One day, I will want to continue that conversation,” Lukas said knowingly. “But for now, I want you to tell me what you’ve learned. I know you were interested in it, and I know you could do it if you try.”

Emil groaned, but sat up, glad at least that he wasn’t going to be interrogated, at least for now.

_Well, what’s the harm? Its only a game. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try, at least_ , he thought.

He walked over to the table, running his eyes over the page Lukas had opened it to.

“A flame?” he said, raising an eyebrow.

“Of course. It’s one of the most simple spells, and incredibly useful,” Lukas said. “Light, warmth, fire. It’s one of the basic needs. You’ll only be trying for the first two, at least until we get to somewhere a little safer.”

Emil rolled his eyes, but read over the spell. “I suppose I have to ‘see inside myself’ or ‘imagine my goal’, right?” he asked, disparagingly.

Lukas exhaled, mouth stern. “Not unless you want to. Arthur can’t do without it, but that’s purely affectation on his part. Magic is a case of focus, and intent, like anything else. It’s an inbuilt part of any of us. You can try to imagine it in a physical sense if you like, but it doesn’t add anything.”

“Oh.” Pleasantly surprised that he didn’t have to do any of the (frankly rubbish) things he had thought, Emil looked down at the page again.

“So I just…read it out? And it works?” he asked, sounding disbelieving.

“There isn’t any _read_ to it,” Lukas said. “As I said, magic is a force. You don’t recite the laws of gravity in order to keep your balance, do you? A spell book gives you the knowledge on the method behind magic, but it doesn’t create it through sound alone. There are plenty of spells that work through sound- using the vibrations of the air to create a barrier, for instance- but for something like this, it’s nothing more than decoration.”

“So it’s more like alchemy,” Emil muttered. He shifted from foot to foot, rubbing his arm. He’d prefer to keep his limbs, and there didn’t appear to be a helpfully-placed suit of armour anywhere in the room if things went wrong. As much as he denied it, Lukas _was_ his brother, after all.

Lukas shook his head. “Alchemy is very different. That uses transmutation. We aren’t trying to turn anything into anything else. I simply want you to create a flame. You _do_ know how that works, at least?”

Emil frowned at him. “Why can’t I just use a lighter, then?” he asked. “Why bother with magic?”

Lukas looked at him coolly. “If you find a lighter anywhere in this world, then go ahead,” he said. “But until then, I want you to try this.”

Emil rolled his eyes. It was either this, or brave going back downstairs to the likely highly rowdy bar.

He took a deep breath.

“Alright, I’ll try.”

He held his arm out in front of him, concentrating.

To his utter lack of surprise, nothing happened. He looked over to Lukas, frowning, who simply nodded at him and crossed his arms, waiting.

He rolled his eyes and tried again, this time closing his eyes.

_What exactly is this supposed to do?_ he thought. He could see the dull light of the room behind his eyelids, and tried to ignore the temptation to open them, knowing he’d lose focus without it.

_Magic is a force. So that means its like gravity, or magnetism, or wind. I just have to try and feel it._

It didn’t work. He couldn’t feel anything. He frowned, growing impatient. According to books, he was supposed to be able to sense it, feel the power thrumming in his veins, a core in his being that he simply had to reach and unlock.

_What’s the point of all this? We have science for a reason. Fire is simply the reaction of oxygen in the air. It can’t be created, that would be making energy from nothing. If anything, it could take the energy given off by my body and react with that, I suppose. But that isn’t magic, it’s just science. Magic isn’t real, this is just a game, but if it’s a game then WHY ISN’T IT WORKING-_

He shocked both of them when he felt a tiny shift in the air, and his eyes flew open to see a tiny flame had appeared on the edge of his finger. Startled, he immediately blew on it, then rubbed his hand on his shirt, scared.

Lukas looked thrilled.

“I knew you could do it. Try it again, and this time try not to panic. Magic feeds off your emotions, and you need to-“

“Remain calm, I know,” Emil finished, trying to sound flippant. In reality, his heart was racing. He hadn’t expected anything to happen (hadn’t _wanted it to_ , a traitorous voice whispered in his head).

“Keep going,” Lukas whispered. “I know you can.”

Emil kept his eyes open this time, imagining the same thing happening.

_It’s just another kind of science_ , he repeated to himself.

He watched, amazed, as the tiny flame flickered to life again. This time, he forced himself to breathe slowly, holding his arm out and staring at the flame on the end of his finger.

Lukas watched, breath held, until it flickered out again. Emil frowned, shaking his hand and repeating it again, angrily when the flame refused to appear again.

He turned to his brother, accusing. “Why did it go?” he asked.

Lukas looked as if all his dreams had come true at once. “Magic takes focus,” he explained, voice bursting with pride. “You have to concentrate. For someone who has never done it before, that is a tremendous achievement. I’m so proud of you.”

“But I didn’t even use the spell,” he protested. “I was thinking of the science; combustion and energy, not magic. If it’s just energy then it should stay there, right?”

Lukas shook his head. “Even if that’s true, neither magic nor energy is finite. You’re trying to apply real rules and logic to a game based on magic. You simply lost focus, that’s all. And besides, our very existence defies logic and science, and yet we exist. Why should magic be any different?”

He stood next to Emil and stepped behind him, joining their hands together. Emil frowned at him, unsure, but couldn’t deny that that logic made a sort of sense, after all.

“Look at this,” Lukas said, concentrating. Slowly, a blue flame appeared on his hand, growing slowly until it wrapped around their joined arms. Emil inhaled sharply, drawing back into Lukas, who steadied him.

“It won’t hurt you. It will never hurt you. Here,” he said again, separating their hands slowly and withdrawing until the flame remained over Emil’s fist.

This time, it stayed, and he couldn’t help rotating his wrist, fascinated by the flame. It was a soft, encompassing kind of warmth, like being wrapped in a blanket, or soaking in a hot bath.

Slowly, it died out again. Emil’s face fell despite himself.

Lukas, by contrast, was beaming. “Let’s try something else,” he suggested, rushing over to the table and flicking through the book. “Hmm. This might work. I mentioned barriers before. Let’s try a simple ward.”

Emil was doubtful, but, buoyed by the success of the flame, joined him at the desk again.

“Alright. It works like this…”

They practised until it grew too dark to read, each spell coming easier than the last. Emil couldn’t say whether it was all a trick of the game or if it really did work, and after trying to reason out the science behind it, decided resolutely to ignore it, and focus on the fact that it was working.

If he decided to try it back in the real world, that was up to no-one but him.

With the light fading away, Lukas lit the fire in the room and placed several lamps on the table.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

“Nor? Open up, I’ve got food.”

Lukas opened the door to find Matthias carrying two bowls of what smelt like stew.

“Here. Thought you and Ice wouldn’t want to be downstairs with the rabble, so I’ve brought you dinner. What you been up to?”

Lukas took the bowls from him and brought them over to the table.

“Emil’s been creating wards,” he said flippantly.

“He’s what?” Matthias stared at the teen, who resolutely ignored him in favour of taking one of the bowls. It smelt heavenly, rich stock mixed with vegetables and huge chunks of chicken, along with soft rolls that he just knew would melt in his mouth.

“Iceeeeey,” Matthias whined. “You can’t say something like that. You’ve never used magic before. What made you change your mind?”

Emil shrugged, mouth full of food. “I decided to see if I could,” he said around a mouthful.

“All he needed was a little encouragement,” Lukas said indulgently. “I started him off with a simple flame, and he can already create a basic ward. I suspect he’ll also make a wonderful healer, but that’s more of a practical lesson, and he’s not ready for that just yet. But for a first attempt, I couldn’t be more proud of him.”

From his seat at the table, Emil gave the Dane a sideways glance, judging.

“No, lillebrør, we are not using him for practice, tempting though it may be. I’m sure he’ll find some way to injure himself at some point, and then you can practice all you want,” Lukas chided, smiling.

Emil looked vaguely disappointed, returning to his stew with a pout. Lukas smiled at him again, taking his own seat.

“Have you eaten?” he asked Matthias.

“Yeah, downstairs. Even for a swanky place like this, it’s still pretty rowdy. Oh, I think I saw someone, though!”

Both brothers looked up at him, looking curious.

“I’m not totally definite, cuz I don’t know him all that well, but I got to talking with a bunch of guys, and there was this bard there. They’re generally good for gossip, so I asked him if there had been any travellers or anything, and he mentioned that there was this new bard in town. I asked him what he looks like, and he said he was a tall guy with brown hair who smiled a lot. Could be anyone, but I thought maybe it could be Antonio. So I went and asked Francis, cuz he knows him best, and he says it could be.”

Lukas looked thoughtful. “He is very musical. I don’t know that he would be a bard, though. If we’re Vikings, would it not make more sense for him to be a pirate?”

Matthias shook his head. “Maybe, but how far are we from the sea? Your idea is that we’re gonna be concentrated by our lands. He’s a European, and I don’t know how far we are from the sea, but I haven’t seen many pirates around here. Bards, though, they’re as common as anything. It was just a thought.”

“It’s a good idea. I suppose it’s far too late to do anything now, so it will have to wait till tomorrow. If it is him, we should probably let Francis handle it. None of us are close enough to him to be likely to break the spell, and I doubt Arthur would want to.”

“Fair enough. Speaking of the Brit, I suppose he’s rooming with Francis?”

Lukas gave him a cool glance. “I doubt it. I’m sure Arthur will have bought his own room. At a guess, I would say Arthur will share with Alfred and Matthew will share with Francis. They’ve always been closer like that.”

Matthias nodded. “I guess that’s for the best. Less arguments that way.”

Emil looked down, frowning. He remembered his own days of arguing, of raised voices and angry shouts echoing though walls of stone, and the horrible silence that followed the finality of a door closing for the last time.

Lukas broke the silence suddenly, stopping them all from wallowing in memories. “I don’t suppose you happened to see Vlad?” he asked.

Matthias’ eyes flashed as he nodded. “Oh yeah, I forgot to say. He came in a while ago. Had the kid with him, asleep. Dmitri too.” He grinned at them both.

“Been there, done that,” he said, grinning at Emil’s scowl at him. “I assume they got a room too.”

Lukas nodded. He pushed his bowl away from him, looking out of the window where night had fallen.

“Well, we can’t do anything until tomorrow. Emil, bed, now. You’re going to fall asleep in the bowl.”

Emil started, pushing the bowl away reflexively. He hadn’t really noticed until now, but his eyes were slipping closed, spoon almost slipping out of his hand. He was too tired to protest as Lukas ordered him to lie down, simply taking his boots off and sliding under the covers. Lukas extinguished all but one of the lamps, sending shadows across the room. The fire was slowly burning down to embers, crackling occasionally. He watched it for a while, feeling his eyes grow heavy.

He let the soft conversation lull him into peace. On the edge of sleep, he caught Matthias’ whispered confession.

“I miss them, Nor,” he heard him say, hopeful.

He barely caught his brother’s reply.

“I know, elskling. I miss them too. We’ll find them soon, I’m sure.”

“And then we can go home, together,” Matthias said, so softly he almost didn’t hear it.

“Together,” Lukas agreed. “Now, bed. Go to sleep.”

Distantly, Emil felt the bed dip as they lay down beside him, and snuggled closer into the warmth. He fell asleep to the feeling of their arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be on Sunday. Thank you for reading!


	8. You Can't Say That, You're in a Church!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finds a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who read the original version on ffn, this is where it begins to diverge completely. Pretty much all of the next few chapters were entirely rewritten, so fair warning that things get a little tense from here on. As a history major, I'm playing very fast and loose with both history and canon, but I think it works alright.

“So, frog, Lukas tells me you said you’ve seen the others?”

Arthur wasted no time launching straight into business. Francis sighed wearily.

“Arthur, I cannot possibly think so early in the morning. Do please allow me to finish my breakfast in peace, and then I’ll show you.”

Clearly his clothing had remained in his room, as he was wearing a new shirt and trousers, hair tied back with a different ribbon than before.

The inn was much quieter in the morning, and they had had no trouble being served breakfast.

Arthur huffed. “The morning _is_ the best part of the day, I’ll have you know.”

Francis simply gave him a long look. “Angleterre, I have had the displeasure of knowing you for the majority of our lives, and not once have I ever known you to willingly get up before noon.”

Arthur sniffed. “Not that _you’ve_ seen, perhaps. I often take a morning stroll. Enjoy the pleasure of my own company, a bit of peace and quiet to think. It does wonders for the digestion, and it’s highly beneficial to the mind as well.”

Francis raised an eyebrow archly at him, and continued to pointedly ignore him. “I need coffee,” he muttered. “It’s far too early for this.”

They were alone for the moment, neither Alfred nor Matthew having surfaced yet, and Lukas and Matthias having come downstairs a while ago and headed out to buy breakfast. Lukas was probably also desperately searching for somewhere that sold anything even remotely similar to coffee, since to the best of their knowledge (and much to Francis’ despair) there was nothing approaching it anywhere they had been so far, and he was well aware of how irritable the Norwegian would be without it.

He shuddered at the thought. Francis he could handle. Lukas without coffee was a danger to them all.

“What’s happening?”

They looked up to see Emil stumbling downstairs, yawning.

“Oh, he awakens. You boys are all the same,” Arthur chided. “As I was just saying, lying in bed so late is terribly bad for you and-“

“I’m going out,” Emil said, cutting him off. “Where did Lukas and Matthias go?”

Arthur tutted in annoyance. “Off on a frankly futile search for coffee,” he said. “I personally think tea starts the day off much better, but unfortunately even an establishment like this lacks certain comforts. Perhaps I should make an alteration to the spell. I’m sure it wouldn’t be too difficult to rewrite the rules a little.”

Emil brushed past him, leaving the Englishman to his rambles.

“ _Mon ami_ , do the world a favour and _SHUT UP_.”

Arthur glared at Francis. Perhaps, for the sake of them all, he should try and find some coffee.

Emil wandered outside. This early in the morning, the stalls were only just beginning to open up, and the air was quiet. Without the hustle of the market, there was only the sound of birdsong and the faint noise of people beginning to start their day.

He could smell the scent of fresh bread, however, and decided to follow it. He had had the foresight to grab his coin purse, and strolled towards the bakery.

He didn’t get there, however. As he drew near it, he saw Matthias’ familiar figure, immediately recognisable with his spiky hair sticking up every which way, as it did when he neglected to style it.

Seeing Emil, he stopped dead still, pretending to drop the basket in his arms.

“Nor, hit me,” he said.

Lukas glanced up at him, rolling his eyes. “Are you still asleep? It’s morning, idiot Dane.”

“Nope. I must still be dreaming. My eyes deceive me.”

Emil turned on his heel and stalked away, glaring.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Icey. I’m joking. Here, have a pastry. It’s really good,” Matthias jogged up to him, holding the basket out placatingly.

Emil turned away in a huff.

“Ignore him. Why did you come out on your own?” Lukas asked him, sounding concerned. “You didn’t have to get up. I would have brought something up to you.”

Emil turned to his brother reluctantly, still ignoring Matthias.

He mumbled something, too low for Lukas to hear.

“Louder, please.”

“I said, I woke up and you weren’t there,” he repeated, still muttering.

Lukas’ face softened. “I’m sorry. I honestly expected you to sleep in for a while. I thought we’d be back before you woke up. Are any of the others awake? Arthur was just coming out of his room when I left.”

Emil nodded. “Yeah. Him and Francis are arguing. Sort of, Francis wasn’t really awake. Arthur was saying something about getting up early and not having tea. I thought I would rather come and find you than listen to him.”

He squinted at his brother suspiciously. “He did have one point though. You haven’t had coffee. Are you ok?”

Lukas rolled his eyes. “I’m not so addicted that I can’t go a few days without it, lillebrør.”

“You kinda are, Lukey,” Matthias cut in unhelpfully.

Lukas elbowed him, sharply. “You aren’t any better, idiot Dane.”

Matthias shrugged. “We managed for centuries without it. We’re immortal, it’s not like it’ll hurt us to go without for a few days.”

He held the basket out to Emil, who took a pastry and sat on the edge of the fountain, nibbling at it.

“This isn’t so bad, is it?” Matthias said.

Emil supposed there could be worse things. The pastry was warm, and surprisingly good.

They took the basket back to the inn, finding everyone else awake by now.

“So, you’re saying you saw all of them? Together?”

Arthur had his map and list in front on him, and was scribbling notes down. Evidently he had let Francis finish his breakfast in peace, or as near as the two ever got.

“Oui. Gil, _Allemagne_ , and all three of my cousins.”

“All in the church?”

Francis looked vaguely bored. “ _Oui._ I can’t remember if I spoke to them or not. Probably not.”

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “So what _have_ you been doing? I need to know how the spell works for non-players.”

“A life of leisure,” Francis answered languidly. “I told you, it is hard to remember. Shopping, I think. Talking, taking walks. Enjoying the peace.”

“Sod all, then, as usual,” Arthur retorted.

Francis waved a hand at him. “What does it matter? Gil, Ludwig and my cousins are in the church, that’s all I know. I only _think_ the bard could be Tonio, much as I hope it is.”

“Fine,” Arthur snapped. “Well, clearly the church is the place to start. Do they have sermons, or should we simply admire the architecture?”

“Arthur,” Lukas said, announcing their arrival.

The man was startled out of his argument by their arrival. “Oh, hello.”

Lukas nodded in greeting. “So we’re going to the church, then?”

Arthur nodded. “It seems so.”

“What are we going to do when we get there?” Matthew asked quietly. “Papa said the spell broke for him when he woke up, but if it hasn’t for them then it might be difficult.”

“I suppose that’s a fair point. Frog, what were they wearing, do you remember? Any sort of rank or anything? Bishop, priest, father, acolyte, or what?”

Francis leaned his head on one hand, thinking.

“Gil was in armour, I think. Feliciano, Lovino and Sebastian I think were simply in robes. And _Allemange_ …”

He trailed off, face going suddenly pale.

“Yes? He was what?”

Francis shook his head. “Nothing. He was in armour too. A knight, the same as his brother.”

Despite Arthur’s inquisitive stare, he offered nothing more than that. Arthur shook his head in exasperation, but knew there was no point pressing it.

Matthias broke the silence before it could get oppressive. “Church, huh? I’m not one for all that, so you guys have fun. I might take a walk back to the weapons shop. I could do with a new whetstone. You coming with me or Nor, Emil?”

Emil looked torn between the options, but the appeal of something new won out. Besides, he quite liked churches. They were old, and generally silent, and that was far better than anything else.

“Them,” he said.

“Gotcha. Say hi when you see them, then. Tell Gil I’ll buy him a beer tonight. He’ll probably need it.”

Lukas all but shoved him out towards the door, and he went laughingly.

The church was, like most, in the centre of the town, and looked much the same as any other. Built of imposing, stone blocks carved with intricate details, grand and looming and designed to showcase the power and influence of those in charge.

There was just one small problem. The massive wooden doors, usually open invitingly, were resolutely shut, no-one in sight.

“Well, any bright ideas?” Arthur said.

“It is early,” Lukas pointed out. “They may still be at prayers.”

“Good point. Perhaps we should wait a while. I wouldn’t want to intrude on their devotion,” Arthur said. “Or perhaps we could go around the back. The grounds may be open, even if the church isn’t. There ought to be a cemetery, and if anyone’s there, we can ask as well.”

With no better alternative, they did just that. Around to the side of the church was a walled garden, a small side gate showing the way to the cemetery. It seemed well-tended, and even as they walked in they could see a couple of priests kneeling between the stones, tending the graves and gardens.

“Well, this is perfect,” Arthur noted. “This’ll be over in a jiffy.”

“Allow me,” Francis said.

“Why you?”

“Because, Angleterre, they like me more. We are, as you may know, _family_ ,”

Arthur glared at him. Francis returned it equally, and it was probably only the sanctity of the church grounds that stopped them from devolving into an argument right there.

Lukas and Emil shared a look and decided to leave them to it.

Emil let his eyes wander around the church.

“It’s peaceful, isn’t it?”

He turned in surprise to see Matthew, apparently studying the detail of a tall carved angel adorning one of the graves. Her face was solemn, yet somehow peaceful, guarding whoever lay sleeping in the soil below them. next to him, Alfred was quiet for once, his natural loud attitude apparently bowed into submission by the atmosphere.

“You aren’t religious?” he asked.

Matthew shrugged. “Not especially, but I appreciate the work that goes into churches, even if I don’t believe in it. Arthur used to drag me and Al to mass every Sunday, but I never really saw the point. We’d need a lifetime to confess our sins, and most of us were born long before any of this even existed anyway. And as for heaven and hell, we’re immortal, so an afterlife seems pretty irrelevant, don’t you think?”

Emil could only nod. A Matthew said, he was born and grew up with tales of the Norse gods, and saw the gradual introduction of Christianity to his land. Like most of them, he didn’t really believe in anything in particular.

Matthew chuckled suddenly. Glancing over, he saw the Canadian smiling to himself.

“I just wondered,” he said, turning to Emil with a conspirational smile. “Do you think Vlad could set foot in here, or would he burst into flames?”

“Knowing him, he’d set himself on fire deliberately, and laugh about it,” Lukas commented.

Matthew whirled around, looking apologetic. “I didn’t mean to joke, I just-“

“Oh, no, he finds it funny,” Lukas said. “He’s as Catholic as any of us, but he has a terrible flair for the dramatic. Besides,’ he said, looking up at the church, ‘it isn’t as though this is one of our churches. Now, I think we ought to break those two up before they get in an awful lot of trouble.”

Indeed, the two warring nations were in the middle of a heated argument, although their natural respect for religion meant that they were doing so in barely audible whispers and were instead hissing at each other like sparring cats.

They hadn’t yet attracted the attention of any of the priests, but it was likely only a matter of time.

A sound from ahead caught their attention. They looked over to see a door at the back of the church open, and a man slip through.

Trying to be inconspicuous, the three of them made their way as close as they could, trying to hear. The priest went over to one of the others tending the flowers, looking worried.

“Father Vene? You’re needed in the infirmary,” they heard him say. “The knights have returned, and they need you to tend to the wounded.”

The others shared a glance, eyes lighting up.

‘Father Vene’ stood up, brushing the dirt from his knees. Even with his back to them, his voice was unmistakably Feliciano as he looked up, nodding. “Of course.”

He set the basket down, picking up his robes to follow the messenger and turning to the priest beside him.

“Lovi, come on, didn’t you hear him? We need to go.”

His brother’s voice sounded across the cemetery, identifiable by the exasperation in his tone. “Alright, I’m coming. Better than tending to the stupid tomatoes anyway. Apologies, brother, but plants are not my calling.”

“Uh, none taken, Father Romano. But if you please, you really are needed in the infirmary.”

Even from this distance, they could almost hear as Lovino rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry, fratellino. I’m sure the precious commander is fine.”

From the disdain in his tone, there was only one person the commander could be. Francis suppressed a wince, and Arthur narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

The three men went back through the door of the church, leaving them standing in the cemetery.

“Well, at least we know Francis was right,” Lukas said.

“Yes, but what are we going to do now?” Matthew asked. “If they said they’re going to the infirmary, we can’t exactly walk in after them.”

“We’ll just have to come back later. At least we know where they are now. That’s good enough,” Arthur said.

They went back to the inn, where the majority of patrons were awake now. Lukas, Emil and Matthias elected to remain in their room, Emil trying hard not to look too enthused at the prospect of learning more magic.

Arthur did the same, retreating into his room to update his notes.

They reconvened after lunch, when the doors of the church were open.

Francis, strangely, had decided not to join them. Peter, however, had tagged along this time.

“I like churches. They echo really well, and I like the paintings,” he had said, before furrowing his brows in childish confusion.

“I just don’t understand how they painted the ceiling,” he wondered. “I got paint on our ceiling once and mum said it ‘defied all logic’. I didn’t _mean_ to, but the paintbrush slipped out of my hand. Now I’m not allowed to help with painting any more.”

“Yes, well, you’re not to touch _anything_ inside, do you understand?” Arthur warned.

“I wasn’t _going_ to,” Peter replied stubbornly. “I _told_ you, I just want to _look_ at it. I can’t do any harm just by _looking,_ can I?”

Arthur’s face said he very well thought he _could_ , but let him come with a stern glare.

This time, they entered through the tall wooden doors, studded with iron bolts.

Peter took a long look around, gasping childishly in awe as he saw the carvings decorating the ceiling.

His eyes fell on a man at the end of the room, and he gasped again, louder this time. Arthur shushed him, already opening his mouth to warn him, but was cut off by Peter’s exclamation.

“There!” he said, pointing. “It’s Seb!”

Arthur squinted. “What?”

“Look, look, there!” Peter was pointing towards the altar. Several figures in long white robes, each with red and gold sashes over their shoulders, were standing at the long table, obviously setting up for a service.

“Alright, alright, quiet. What did I say,” Arthur reprimanded him. Peter quietened down, eyes locked on to the men. They were talking quietly together, working in sync in a way that only family could do.

“See, _Seb’s_ brothers recognise him, even if he _is_ a micro,” he muttered traitorously, returning Arthur’s warning glare with one of his own. “ _They’ve_ got three, anyway. Seb is only one of them.”

“Go and sit down,” Arthur answered, pointing to the pews. “And don’t make a sound, or you’ll feel the back of my hand, church or not.”

Peter glared at him, but did so reluctantly. He couldn’t sit still for long, however, and darted up, looking around to make sure Arthur wasn’t watching as he walked closer to the altar, taking a seat in one of the front rows, swinging his legs idly. There was a small book placed on the seat next to him, and he picked it up, mouthing as he read. It was obviously the hymn book, though it was no hymns he was familiar with.

“Hello, boy,” a voice he recognised so well said. “Are you on your own?”

Peter looked up to see Sebastian smiling down at him gently. “Oh, no, I’m with my brother,” he said cheerfully, pointing back to where Arthur was standing with Lukas. “He’s the one with the huge eyebrows,” he informed Sebastian.

“Is that so,” Sebastian said. “That isn’t a very nice thing to say about your brother,” he chided.

“Why not, it’s true,” Peter said. “And you’ve said much worse about yours, ‘specially the older one.”

He clapped his hand over his mouth in horror, shaking his head hurriedly. “Oops.”

Sebastian drew back, frowning. “I..” he shook his head. “I’m sorry, do I know you?”

Peter looked up guiltily, his eyes filling with tears. “I wasn’t supposed to talk to you, and now I’ve messed it all up. Arthur’s going to be so mad at me.”

He looked at Sebastian tearfully, and decided to throw caution to the wind.

“You _do_ know me. I’m Peter,” he said, testing. Seeing the man’s worried expression, obviously about to ask him to leave, he continued, voice growing in volume as his words tumbled over each other in his hurry.

“You have to remember! Please! Me and you and Wendy and Hans and Hutt and Mol all together remember? We were all going to sneak into the room after the meeting, but then Wendy said she wanted to go to bed and Hans had already gone and Hutt and Mol didn’t want to play with us, but me and you were still there and I was playing the game with Arthur and you were with them’ -he gestured back to Feliciano and Lovino, who had noticed the commotion and turned towards them, Feliciano looking curious and Lovino glaring at the noise –‘and then Alfred complained that it was boring so jerk Arthur cast the spell, but since his magic always goes wrong we all ended up here but you three and everyone else forgot so we came to find you and you have to remember! Please!” his voice cracked, and he threw his arms around the man, hugging him close.

Caught off balance, Sebastian drew his arms around the sobbing boy, holding him close. His face, stuck in his usual genial smile, slowly fell into open-mouthed confusion. A range of emotions flew across his face, settling into amazement. He gazed down at Peter.

“P-peter?” he said.

Hearing the tone of recognition, Peter lifted his head hopefully. “Yes?”

“Peter,” Sebastian repeated. His eyes shone in sudden realisation, and he hugged him closer, then drew back, kneeling down and clutching the top of the boy’s arms.

“Peter, what on earth are you doing here? For that matter, what on earth am _I_ doing here? A-and all of us?”

Peter only sobbed, unable to explain, his face radiating relief. Sebastian stood, drawing him to one side as he looked at the others. Feliciano and Lovino stared back at their brother, their faces caught in confusion and a touch of fear as they came to their own realisations.

Having heard his little brother’s wails, Arthur hurried forward, glaring, but stopped when he saw Sebastian holding him.

“I ought to be very angry with you indeed,” he stated. “But I suppose that’s one way of going about it.”

He turned to Feliciano and Lovino, mouth pursed. “Well, if it hasn’t worked on them, I don’t have much of an idea.”

Sebastian looked at Arthur cluelessly. “What exactly is going on?” I feel like I’ve just woken up from a really long dream, or something. All I remember was that we were in the hotel room, and now I’m in a church for some reason.”

“Arthur did a spell and it went very wrong, so we’re all in a game now!” Peter explained cheerfully.

Lovino glared at Arthur, his own memories having obviously returned as well.

“This is your fault then, bastard,” he stated.

Feliciano looked shocked. “Lovi! You can’t speak like that, we’re in a church!” he said. Lovino tched at him.

“Does this look like a proper church?” he asked disparagingly. “And what the hell are we wearing?” He gestured to the robes.

“I like this,” Feliciano pouted. “We used to wear robes like this all the time,” he pointed out.

Lovino glared. “They were annoying then, they still are now. It is a _dress_. And I have had _enough_ of dresses,” he spat, remembering their childhood.

“And you!” he stormed over to Sebastian, who regarded his older brother calmly. He looked down at him, smirking slightly to see that Lovino still had to look up at his baby brother.

“Don’t even give me that look, _idiota_. You shouldn’t even be here. What were you even doing at the hotel? Let me guess, you were with the kid and all the other little upstarts,” he gestured to Peter, who shrunk back behind Sebastian, but stuck his tongue out at the Italian.

“What is all this noise about?” a voice asked, sounding displeased.

Lovino whirled round again to see two figures enter the church, both dressed in heavy suits of armour. One was tall and blond, the other slightly smaller and with shockingly white hair. The blond one was the one who had spoken, his face stern.

“Oh, its _you,_ ” Lovino muttered. “Perfect.” He stomped over to stand next to Feliciano, who looked between his brother and the two figures with a torn expression. Lovino arched an eyebrow, glaring at his brother, and jerked his head in their direction.

“You deal with them,” he whispered harshly.

Feliciano gulped, trying to calm his nerves. He smoothed his hands on the front of his robes, evening out the long sashes. He stepped forwards gracefully, placing his hands together as though praying.

“It is nothing to worry about, Commander Beilshmidt, General. The little one here had a question for my brother, and got a little excited. You know how children are.”

Ludwig clearly did not know, looking sternly at Peter, who shrunk behind Sebastian again.

Feliciano smiled placatingly at him. “You must go and change, quickly. You must be eager to be out of your armour after a mission. I hope everything went well for you?” his face flushed slightly, a hint of pink rising to his cheeks as he looked at the two men.

Ludwig looked flustered, but nodded sharply. “Of course. We must go the chapel for cleansing. We will leave you to your duty. Come on, _bruder_. Do as Father Feliciano said. We should not disturb them any longer.”

Feliciano nodded once. “ _Benedicite_.” He lifted his hand, making the sign of the cross in front of them.

Ludwig bowed, then took two steps back and turned sharply, walking out of the room. Gilbert followed, turning his head back slightly to stare at the group, his red eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion. The door closed behind them, leaving the group in silence.

As soon as the door shut, Feliciano shuddered, drawing in a deep breath. He turned back to the others.

“That was scary!” he exclaimed, his voice shaky.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. “Will they be back?” he asked. Feliciano shook his head. “No. All knights have to go to the chapel after a mission to be blessed for their sins.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, questioning. “In case they have killed,” Feliciano explained.

“Is there any way you can call them over here once they’re finished?” Arthur asked.

Feliciano shook his head. “They’ll go back to their barracks to eat, probably. Why? Do you need to speak to them?”

Arthur sighed. “I suppose it’s high time for explanations. It’s like this…”

He explained the situation, leaving nothing out. At the end of it, all three Italians looked a great deal less confused, although Lovino didn’t look any less furious than usual. On the contrary, he glowered at Arthur, his gaze livid.

“So it _is_ all your fault, again, bastard,” he spat.

“Lovi, we’re still in the church!” Feliciano chided.

Lovino scowled. “I told you, its not a proper church! And if he’s speaking a word of truth, it isn’t anything like a church! If that idiot didn’t insist on showing of his stupid useless magic in the first place we wouldn’t be in this stupid place anyway!”

“W-well, that’s true, but I’m sure he knows how to get us back, don’t you, Arthur?”

Arthur nodded. “Yes. I believe so. Actually, for once Alfred is better at explaining this than I am.”

“Alfred is here? Matteo too?” Feliciano smiled. “Who else?”

“Matthias, Vlad, Dmitri, Alexandru, and Francis is around somewhere,” Lukas said quietly. “We don’t know who else. We assume it was everyone who was in the room at the time.”

Feliciano nodded. “I don’t remember who else was there. I was sitting with Luddy, Gil was next to him. Then, uh, big brother Toni and Francis, I think. Lovi?”

Lovino scowled, but nodded. “Si. Both of them.”

Feliciano turned to his younger brother. “Sebastian? Did you see anyone else? You really shouldn’t have been there, you know.”

“Hang on,” Sebastian said, frowning. “I wasn’t in the room. The kids were hungry, so I’d taken them all downstairs to get something to eat.”

Arthur looked horrified. “You weren’t in the room, but you’re still here?!” he said, incredulous.

Sebastian looked confused. “Is that important? There wasn’t anyone in the kitchens, if that’s what you mean. I think the staff had gone home by that point.”

Arthur shook his head in horror. “If you weren’t in the room, and yet the spell still affected you, then everything we thought was wrong.”

“It’s hardly a disaster,” Lukas said calmly. “So we were wrong. In that case, there’ll be more of us around than we thought. If, as Sebastian says, there wasn’t any staff around, then it’s even less of a problem. I have to say I’m rather impressed at the sheer range of the spell, though.”

Arthur did not look any happier at that. “Brilliant. All my calculations, thrown out of the window. Now I have to change everything.”

He stormed out of the church, muttering to himself.

“Should I not have said that?” Sebastian asked mildly.

“No, he’s just like that,” Lukas said. “It really makes no difference. As we told you, our theory is that each of us will be broken free of this spell by someone else closest to them. I would say that no-one is closest to Gilbert and Ludwig than you two-“

Feliciano blushed brilliant red, and Lovino scowled. “Shut the hell up, bastard, I am _NOT_ ,” he spat.

“Feliciano and Matthew, then,” Lukas continued, unfazed.

Matthew flushed deeply at that. “I really don’t think I’d be of any help,” he stuttered.

Lukas simply smiled slightly. “I’ll leave you to work out who’ll do it. If you need us, we’ll be in the inn.”

Feliciano looked doubtful, but nodded. “We can try, at least.”

Lukas nodded again. “We’ll see you later, then. Peter, come with us.” The boy let go of Sebastian and stepped towards his uncle, gasping suddenly as he had a thought.

“Wait, if you’re here, and you weren’t in the room, then mum and dad will be here too, right, Uncle Nor? They will, won’t they?”

Lukas quirked a smile at him. “I hope so, Peter. Now come on, let’s leave them alone. It’s lunchtime.”

Peter nodded happily and skipped towards the entrance. Lukas and Emil followed, leaving the brothers on their own.


	9. You say Potato, I say Tomato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories resurface in more ways than one, but some things are better off staying in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for sad historical discussions. All with a happy ending, though. Historical notes at the end for anyone who is interested. This is all my own interpretation, so please don't hate me if it's not how you see canon.

“Well, I don’t understand any of this, but I need lunch,” Sebastian said. “I suggest we go change out of these robes and head into town. If this really is all just some kind of magic, then I don’t really see any point hanging around here.”

“But we have to wait for Luddy and Gil,” Feliciano said. “How can we speak to them if we aren’t priests?”

“We’ll just come back for evening prayers,” his brother answered. “Or you could head over to the inn with everyone else. Plenty of the soldiers go there after training, you know. Or would that have changed? I have no idea how this works.”

“I need a damn drink,” Lovino said. “I hate magic. You two idiots can do what you like. Feli can deal with the damn potato eaters. The sooner you get them back to normal, the sooner this stupid thing can be over with. Even a world meeting is better than this…whatever.”

He stormed towards the doorway, only to stop suddenly as the men in question appeared in the entrance, silhouetted somewhat dramatically against the early afternoon light.

Ludwig and Gilbert stood together, changed out of their armour. Gilbert was now wearing a plain white tunic and a pair of black trousers tucked into scruffed boots, with a rough white cloak thrown around his shoulders. Feliciano did not need to see his back to know that it would be embroidered with the large four-pointed cross of his order.

His gaze then moved over to Ludwig, and his face paled.

The other nation now wore a heavy black cloak, edged in gold. Under it, a white shirt, hidden by a similarly brilliantly white cravat, ruffled perfectly. Tight black pants, tucked neatly into a pair of brown boots. And on top of the perfectly slick blond hair, a stiff, peaked black hat, again edged in gold.

His eyes were the same piercing blue as usual, as he looked at them all imperiously, with no idea that he wore the garb of a boy long dead.

Feliciano couldn’t believe it. His heartbeat sped up, pounding in his chest and making it hard to breathe. He had seen that boy buried, watched as earth filled a coffin that was, like all their kind, empty. He had mourned him, over centuries.

He had met Ludwig for the first time as a tiny child, a new nation, and desperately buried all thoughts of the boy in the empty coffin.

Whatever this magic was, it was _cruel._

He desperately tried to keep still as the two oblivious nations approached.

Lovino stepped aside as they strode forward, a look of glaring hatred on his face, thankfully hidden behind their backs.

Seeing the potential for disaster, Sebastian stepped forward smoothly, standing in front of Feliciano.

“Is there a problem, commanders?” he asked mildly, smiling widely.

Behind him, Feliciano simply kept staring at Ludwig. His mouth moved unconsciously, forming the words of the name he tried so hard never to speak. Seemingly hidden behind Sebastian, only Gilbert saw, and it made him reel back as if struck. He stared at his brother sharply, then stepped back, drawing in a quick breath. His hand rose unconsciously to his head, his eyes narrowing as if in pain. He blinked a few times, shaking his head slightly as the effects of the spell were lifted and the memories came rushing back.

“ _West,”_ he breathed.

Ludwig turned to look at his brother, confused. “Pardon? Did you say something, _bruder_?”

Gilbert shook his head, disbelief written across his pale face.

“Nothing. I think perhaps ita-uh, Father Feliciano, isn’t feeling well. We should leave him with his brothers, ok? They can take care of him. Isn’t that right, Father Sebastian?”

Sebastian nodded. “My brother has come over a little faint. We’ve been out in the gardens since dawn, then we were called to the infirmary. I’m sure we just need something to eat and drink, and he’ll be fine. Did you need us for anything?”

Gilbert shook his head hurriedly. “No, we only stopped by to say we’ll be at the chapel for the next few hours, so we’ll miss the evening sermon, alright?”

His eyes signalled frantically at them, and Sebastian nodded.

“That’s fine, take as long as you need. I believe there are others going to the inn later, and I’m sure we wouldn’t look amiss if you wished to join them. I think you can afford one evening off, and fighting is thirsty work, am I right?”

Gilbert’s eyes narrowed in understanding, and he nodded. “What a brilliant idea. Come on, Luddy, we’ll go and pray and then we can have a drink for a hard days work, right? Good, brilliant, see you later then, brothers!”

So saying, Gilbert grabbed his brother’s arm and wheeled him around, practically forcing him back out of the door.

As soon as the two had left, Feliciano fell to the ground, his legs giving out. He sat on the floor, his breath coming in fitful gasps. Tears streamed down his face, although he didn’t seem to notice. His eyes were dull, faraway, and his expression was a mixture of disbelief, confusion and shock.

Lovino ran up to him and threw himself down on his knees, shaking him roughly. “Feli! Fratellino! Vene! Snap out of it! _It wasn’t him_ , do you hear me? _IT WASN’T HIM._ ”

Feliciano simply stared forward, unseeing. He shook his head vaguely. “But he- he looked just like him,” he whispered, his voice broken with pain and desperate longing.

Lovino scowled, his mouth twisting darkly. His voice was rough when he spoke. “Sure, the clothes were the same. But that blond Germanic bastard is not the same. Do you listen? He’s not the same. That holy bastard is gone, and he’s never coming back. He died with Grandpa. That was just a trick or something. We aren’t even in the same world, god damn it!” his voice caught in anger.

“This isn’t doing any of us any good,” Sebastian said. “I think we should go and change out of these robes, and then do as Lukas said and go to the inn. We can stay there until…they…come, and maybe by then Gil will have managed to talk to him, alright?”

Feliciano clung to Lovino, still sobbing. Seeing that he wasn’t going to calm down any time soon, Sebastian went over to the entrance and closed one of the doors, leaving the other open.

“Hopefully no-one will come in until afternoon prayers, but that should be enough to deter people for a few minutes. Come on, Feli, get up.”

With both his and Lovino’s coaxing, Feliciano stopped crying, wiping his eyes on his robes and standing up, wobbling only slightly.

Once they had changed, they went to the inn, Francis taking one look at the three and ushering them into his room, not without Lovino glaring at him fiercely.

The elder nation looked down at the floor, for once contrite.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“Not fucking good enough, and far too late,” Lovino spat at him.

Francis flinched. “You can keep the room,” he said. “I paid for two, anyway.”

Lovino rolled his eyes, but pushed him aside, leading Feliciano up the stairs.

They were interrupted a while later by a soft knock on the door. Lovino opened it, scowling fiercely at the sight of Gilbert, who held his hands up placatingly.

“It’s ok, I’m on my own. Lud is downstairs, and as far as he knows, we’re just spending a few hours of down time drinking. I need to talk to you.”

Lovino made as if to shut the door, but Feliciano stopped him. “Let him in, Lovi,” he said, quietly.

Gilbert quirked a smile at them, stepping in to the room and taking a seat on the chair.

“Not that it helps, but I don’t think that was supposed to happen,” he said, staring at them intently, red eyes sad.

“No shit,” Lovino said. “This whole thing is all that stupid eyebrow’s fault.”

Gilbert shook his head. “I know that, but you know what I mean.”

Lovino scowled again. Gilbert steepled his hands together, staring down at the floor. It was a long time before he spoke again.

“Arthur explained everything to me. He said that this all happened because of the spell, yeah? Something about us not supposed to be here, so the magic just kinda made us fit a role that, I dunno, fit in with this whole world’s setup, you get me?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, but continued.

“I play a lot of games when I get bored, so I know a bit about all this. You’ve got your basic warrior, healer, mage and that stuff. That’s Matthias, the white-haired kid, Arthur and Lukas, and I guess Vlad, though knowing him he’s probably loving this more than any of us.

Anyway, as well as your normal roles, you can have churchy type ones as well. Cleric, cleric warrior, priest and that. My guess is that I’ve gone back to being the nearest thing to a Teutonic Knight because that’s what I was born as. I didn’t become Prussia for a couple of centuries. You two, and your brother, are Clerics ‘cuz you spent so much time being church types. I mean, you even had the same robes and all.”

Feliciano nodded slowly, Lovino frowning and looking away. “That makes…sense, I guess.”

Gilbert took a deep breath, and his hands tightened until his knuckles were almost white.

His voice was shaky as he said, “my only guess is that Luddy looked like… _him_ because he never lived through a time like this world. He was born after the unification of Germany, way after Vati and your grandpa were gone. You know that. So it just, I don’t know, made him wear it like a costume. It was a sick mess-up, whatever caused it.”

He looked up, meeting Feliciano’s now-tearful eyes.

His voice turned hard. “You remember what happened. After Franny- after I got the news, I was pretty much on my own. I threw myself into fighting, then into sorting the unification, even if that meant going against everyone else, especially Roddy. I fought with everything I had to win, and even then it was close.”

He looked up at them both. “But Luddy wasn’t born until the unification was ratified. He was born as their single representation, as Germany, as the country. Do you understand, Feliciano?”

Feliciano nodded, his face pale. “So he doesn’t…” he whispered, trailing off.

“No,” Gilbert stated, staring at them both intently. “He doesn’t have any memories of anyone from then. Not Holy Rome, not Germania, nothing. Any memories he has would be like dreams to him, and he’ll only know it from what we’ve told him, the same way all of us dream of the past sometimes.”

Feliciano nodded. Gilbert continued, “you saw him then, he had no idea what that uniform meant, to him or either of us. And I intend to keep it that way,” he said harshly. “For his own sake, he _cannot_ know.”

Feliciano nodded frantically. “Si, si, si. I won’t ever tell him. Never. I couldn’t-I couldn’t tell him that. To him, Holy Rome’ -he stumbled over the name, his voice hitching- ‘Holy Rome is just someone I knew as a child. Nothing more. I won’t tell him anything else.”

Gilbert nodded. “And you, Lovino?”

The elder Italian glared at him. “I hated Holy Rome sometimes, and you know it.”

Gilbert nodded, face falling. Lovino continued, voice flat.

“I hated him most for dying and leaving my brother without a word. But for the sake of the dead, I’ve never said a word to your brother, and I’m not about to now. I know how much the macho bastard idolises Holy Rome, and I hate him for that too, but despite what you think, I’m not _that_ much of a bastard.”

Gilbert sighed. “Well, thank you.”

He got up from the chair, opening the door again. “We’ll be here till evening. If I can’t get the spell to break, I don’t know what to do.”

He smiled sadly at Feliciano. “You know, I’m sure you could do it,” he said, uncharacteristically tentative.

Feliciano inhaled sharply, shaking his head. “Not now, please. I can’t see him just yet. Please, let me rest for a bit.” He bit his lip, thinking.

“If…if he still doesn’t know by evening, I’ll try then. I promise.”

Gilbert nodded. “Thank you. Well, I’ll leave you two alone, then.”

By evening, he was somewhat calmer, although still shaken. They came downstairs to the bar for the evening meal, catching Gilbert’s eye as they did so. He shook his head, shrugging helplessly.

Feliciano almost turned tail to retreat up the stairs again, but with Lovino pushing him from behind, he had no choice but to keep going.

The others were all there as well, and on seeing the three arrive, Matthew stood up hastily, allowing Feliciano to take his seat, nearer the corner. Instead, he went over to Gilbert, who plastered a grin at him, distracting attention.

“Fancy a drinking match, Birdie?”

Matthew glanced over to where Ludwig sat, then at Feliciano, and understanding dawned in his eyes. He shook his head, smiling. “You can’t match me,” he said. “Al already got drunk last night, and Arthur gave him hell for it.”

Gilbert laughed obnoxiously loudly. “Then he’s a lightweight. A pint of your finest, one for each of us, sir!” he winked at the barman, who, giving Gilbert an appraising glance, slid two tankards over to them.

Gilbert grabbed his and took a deep gulp. “Ah, that’s the stuff. Drink up, Birdie.”

Matthew took the tankard and held it without drinking. “Al will be so jealous,” he murmured, smirking slightly as he took a sip.

Meanwhile, Lovino had taken one look around and had made a beeline for Arthur, intending to interrogate him.

“You gave a shitty explanation before,” he said. “I don’t give a damn how it works, or what’s happening, I just want you to sort it out right. Now.”

“I thought I was quite clear that I _can’t_ ,” Arthur said wearily, nursing his own mug. “If it’s any consolation, with you lot having broken free, I don’t suppose it will be long for the others. I’d wager they’re being drawn here already, in fact.”

Lovino did not look convinced, or placated.

“Then how come the macho potato hasn’t remembered yet?” he accused.

Arthur’s mouth twisted, and he frowned harshly into his drink.

“I don’t know,” he muttered angrily. “This goes against everything we thought.”

“Oh, how terrible for you,” Lovino replied, maliciously. “This is your fault, and yet as usual you have no solution.”

Arthur didn’t look up. “I know. Believe me when I say I wished this had never happened.”

“Oh, believe me, we all wish that, you bastard.”

“West! You gotta drink up, bruder! This stuff isn’t a pinch on home, but it ain’t bad!”

Their heads whipped up to see Gilbert laughing uproariously, though there was more desperation than drunkenness in his eyes. Beside him, Matthew looked worried, glancing at Ludwig to see if the nickname had had any effect.

It seemed almost as though it had. Ludwig frowned, turning to his brother with narrowed eyes. “You have been calling me that all afternoon. Please stop, it isn’t anything like my name.”

He looked around the bar, and his eyes landed on Feliciano. The Italian stared at him, eyes wide with hope.

Ludwig looked away hurriedly, and winced, raising a hand to his forehead as if in pain. Gilbert looked at him eagerly, tilting forward. “Oh, yes it is,” he said, testing. “West, west, west, west,” he chanted, voice raising in desperation.

“Stop it!”

Ludwig groaned, closing his eyes. He shook his head, as though he was trying to clear water from his ears.

Everyone held a collective breath. Feliciano rose from his seat, unconsciously, stepping forward. He raised one hand tentatively, reaching up to place it against Ludwig’s cheek.

“Please, Luddy. Come back to me,” he whispered. A tear ran down his cheek.

Suddenly, Ludwig’s hand rose, clutching Feliciano’s in a bruising grip, who let out a short cry of terror. Ludwig’s eyes snapped open, the icy blue gazing into Feliciano’s terrified eyes.

“Feliciano.” Ludwig stared down at him, his eyes searching. Feliciano only nodded dumbly, his face still scared. Ludwig stared down at him for a long moment, then raised his head, taking in the group.

“ _Mein gott._ What the hell is going on here?” he asked.

Feliciano gasped in shock, bursting into tears again. Uncaring of the fact that they were public, he launched himself upwards and threw his arms around Ludwig, sobbing uncontrollably. Ludwig’s hand went to his back immediately, the other stroking the auburn locks soothingly. He stared over at the others.

“Could someone _please_ explain what is going on?” he asked.

Gilbert took his arm, steering them into a seat. Feliciano wouldn’t let go, however, so they arranged the chair so that Ludwig could draw him into his lap away from view of the rest of the inn.

“You’re not gonna believe this, little bro.”

Ludwig listened to his brother’s explanation in silence, his eyebrows rising higher in disbelief. He looked to Arthur once Gilbert had finished, his face unimpressed.

“Is this true?”

Arthur nodded, annoyed. “Of course. What on earth would it benefit me to lie about this? I _do_ take responsibility for my errors, I’ll have you know.”

Ludwig’s face said he didn’t believe that for a minute, but let it slide. “Very well. So your intention is to create a ‘magic charge’ to allow you to take us back?”

Arthur nodded. “That’s the idea.”

Ludwig gave a sharp nod. “That…seems sort of sensible. Magic really is an irresponsible discipline. It isn’t scientific at all.”

“My little brother, the scientist. Here, drink up.” Gilbert placed a mug in front of him, which Ludwig took gratefully. Feliciano had stopped crying by this point, and sat in Ludwig’s lap with his arms wound tightly round his neck, hiding his face.

They sat like that for the next hour or so, until Feliciano eventually gave way when his stomach started to rumble. He made a face at the stew Gilbert brought them, but dug in anyway.

Outside, the night grew dark, and the bar began to fill as patrons, workers and travellers entered in search of food, ale, wine and a bed for the night.

Vlad and Dmitri entered late in the evening, the former cradling a sleepy Alexandru over his shoulder. He made his way over to the group, smiling.

Arthur looked up at his entrance, one eyebrow raised in inquiry. “Hello, stranger. Where have you been all day? Not indulging your baser nature, I hope. I do hope you haven’t taken advantage of any poor soul out there.”

“Nye. All animal, I promise. The taste leaves a lot to be desired, but I _do_ have standards.” Vlad grinned, shifting the child in his arms. Alexandru opened his eyes slowly, blinking in the dim light. Seeing everyone, he gave a sleepy wave, then nestled back into his brother’s shoulder. Vlad smiled and dropped a kiss on his dark hair.

“I’ll take him up to bed. Hi, people. Good to see you all.” He made his way upstairs, Lukas having pointed the way. He looked to Matthias, his gaze probing. The Dane nodded, and went outside. As before, Peter had grown bored with the adult’s conversation, this time having pestered Sebastian to go and stargaze with him. Matthias returned with him a few minutes later, the boy looking annoyed.

“But I’m not sleepy!” he protested. He couldn’t hold back a yawn, however, which rather contradicted his protest. Arthur glanced at him. “Bed. Now.”

Peter grumbled slightly, but complied. Matthias went up with him, returning a few minutes later.

“Both of ‘em are asleep. I left a candle on the table for ‘em in case they wake up.” He nodded at Vlad, who returned the gesture.

“So, what next?” he asked the group.

Lukas shrugged delicately. “Not much we can do. The inn is full now, so some us will have to find accommodation elsewhere.”

“No problem. We gotta stay here, though, for the kids. Sorry, guys.”

Gilbert waved a hand carelessly. “Nah, we’ll be fine. Me and Luddy can go back to barracks, probably.”

Arthur nodded. “Alright.”

The chatter continued. Entirely bored, Lovino stood up and made his way outside, muttering about needing air. Once out of the inn, he walked over to the fountain and sat down, staring absently at the stars reflected in the faintly shimmering water.

A soft sound caught his attention. Someone was singing quietly, their voice smooth and rich, with a lilting accent. Faint music accompanied the voice, strumming softly on a guitar.

Lovino’s head shot up at the sound. He stared in the direction the music was coming from, his eyes narrowed

Seeing the figure, he stiffened, looking away sharply.

Antonio did not seem to realise his audience, and meandered across the square, still singing. He sat down on the opposite side of the fountain, one leg strung across his lap to balance the guitar.

Lovino stared determinedly down into the water. He could feel his heart begin to pick up, although he tried to tell himself that the shiver that went across his skin was purely due to the cold of the night.

The other kept singing in that gorgeous voice of his, the same voice that had lulled Lovino into sleep countless times, singing soft lullabies to drive his nightmares away. He frowned, glad that the night would hide the flush of his face.

He was so engrossed in memories that he didn’t realise when the music stopped.

“It’s a good night, hey? A little late to be out though, don’t you think?” Antonio said, smiling blandly.

Lovino looked up slowly. He fought to keep his voice even as he replied. “I suppose.”

His anger must have shown on his face, since Antonio had moved around to stand in front of him.

“Hey there, is everything ok? You look a little upset.”

With a great effort of will, Lovino managed to calm his features slightly.

“Yes, everything is fine, thank you,” he said with gritted teeth. “Listen, if you have nothing better to do, follow me.” He bit back his usual add on, realising with a jolt how much of a habit it was.

He got up suddenly, turning back to the inn. Antonio’s face radiated confusion, but he followed all the same.

Lovino’s return was largely unnoticed by the group. He took a seat next to his brother again, motioning for Antonio to come over to the group. He did so, taking a seat on a low stool and arranging his guitar across his lap.

Lovino waved off his brother’s curious gaze, simply jerking his head to the side. Feliciano followed the motion, his eyes widening in understanding when he saw the Spaniard.

He smiled at Lovino, his face coy. Raising his voice a little, he turned to the older man.

“Hello! My name is Feliciano, and this is my brother Lovino that you just met. Is that your guitar?”

Antonio smiled back, happy to be included in the group. Realising that he would be the best one for this, the others sat back, letting Feliciano draw the other’s memories out.

“Si,” he replied. “I have been travelling for a while, but I just felt like something was drawing me here. I won’t say no to fortune or lady luck, so I followed my heart! I met your brother by the square. He looked a little upset, so I asked him if he was alright. He told me to follow him, so we came here. Is he ok?”

“Mm-hmm!” Feliciano nodded, smiling. “Lovi is always angry. It’s fine. If he really didn’t like you he would have called you a bastard. He says it to me, and Luddy, and pretty much everyone else, though, so he doesn’t mean it.”

He tilted his head to the side, his gaze open. “Can you play something for us, signore?”

Antonio looked surprised, but nodded, his gaze brightening.

“Si. Let me think, what shall I play. Oh, I know!”

He strummed the guitar for a few notes, then began singing softly. Recognising the tune, Feliciano began humming along, clapping his hands softly to the beat.

Lovino groaned and banged his head against the table.

“Brilliant,” he muttered angrily. “Just what we need. Toni and Feli the stupid singing idiots.” He turned his face down, blocking his ears unsuccessfully.

The Spaniard didn’t seem to notice, though, and kept playing. Feliciano giggled as he saw Lovino’s hands slowly uncovering his ears to listen. He raised his head slightly, glaring at Feliciano when he saw the other smiling at him.

“Shut the hell up, _idiota_.”

Feliciano giggled again. “Your turn,” he whispered. 

“What?”

Another giggle. “He hasn’t remembered yet. But if he’s playing that song, he must be close. Go, make him remember.”

Lovino glared at him, wondering. “What the hell am I supposed to do, huh?”

Feliciano’s face fell. “Uh, I don’t know. Dance? He likes your dancing.”

“And how the hell would you know that, bastardo?”

“He told me,” Feliciano said smugly.

Lovino looked shocked. “The hell he did. When?”

“Not telling.”

“I hate you, little brother.” Lovino turned away pointedly. Unfortunately, this meant he only met Sebastian’s eyes instead, who looked equally amused.

“I hate you both, you bastards.” However, he turned to face Antonio, who looked at him with his usual friendly expression, still singing.

Lovino tried to resist slapping him. He turned back to the group, who gave him a mixture of reactions. Lukas and Arthur merely shrugged, as if saying _your boyfriend, your problem_. Feliciano grinned at him.

They waited until Antonio had finished his song before presenting him with a bowl of soup and mug.

“That was quite brilliant,” Arthur said politely, betraying no hint of his long-held smugness over the other. “Have you been here long?” he asked, his voice light.

Antonio repeated what he had told Lovino. A flash of relief flew across Arthur’s face at the realisation that their theories were correct and he had indeed been drawn to them.

“So, if I may ask, why did your friend invite me over to your group? Are you looking to hire a player?” Antonio asked.

“Something like that,” Arthur replied. “You see, we’re looking for some friends of ours, and we have reason to believe one of them could be a musician like yourself. Would you happen to know anyone like that?”

Antonio looked around the group, his gaze bewildered. As his gaze roamed around, however, a faint understanding came into his eyes. He set the guitar down, absently, leaning it against the table.

“I don’t know why, but somehow you seem familiar,” he said wonderingly. “Have we met before, by any chance?”

Arthur smiled. “Perhaps. I think you know Lovino here the most, though.”

Antonio turned to him, gazing questioningly. Lovino returned the stare, frowning. His face looked a little pale, however. He swallowed almost unnoticeably, unsure. Feliciano gave him a little push.

“Go on, _fratello_. The spell is almost worn off on him, he just needs a little push!” he whispered, urging him on.

Lovino frowned down at him. His mouth twisted as he thought. He looked around the inn, calculating. The rest of the room had turned back to their own tables, the initial interest gone now that Antonio was not playing.

“Fine.”

He walked around the table to where Antonio sat. Grabbing his shirt, he pulled him across the room and towards the staircase, out of view of the rest of the room. He stood on tiptoe, reaching up to twist his arms around the taller man in a tight grip. Antonio looked confused.

“What is-mmph!”

Lovino kissed him deeply. For a moment, Antonio stood stock-still, his eyes widening in shock. When Lovino didn’t draw away, however, Antonio’s face relaxed, his eyes closing as the last remnants of the spell fell away. His arms wound around Lovino, holding him tightly and returning the kiss with passion.

Lovino broke away, his face flushed bright red. “Never make me do that again, you bastard.”

Antonio simply clutched him tightly. “Lovi!” he cried. He picked the smaller man up, swinging him around in the cramped stairwell. “I found you! I had this feeling, like something was drawing me here. Now I know why!”

Lovino squirmed, his face back to his usual glare.

“Yeah, well, that was eyebrow’s stupid spell. Blame him. And put me down, you bastard.”

Antonio complied, grabbing Lovino’s hand and pulling him back across the room, beaming widely.

“Hola, mi amigos!” he said. “Lovi said something about a spell?”

Everyone looked to Arthur again, who groaned. “Look, it may be _my_ spell, but why do I have to repeat it every bloody time? I’ve lost track of how many times I’ve had to explain it all, for goodness sake.”

“Your spell, your problem,” Lovino said.

“Oh, very well,” Arthur returned acidly. He relayed the details to Antonio.

“Did you get all that?” he asked.

“Sort of,” the Spaniard replied. “I don’t really understand, but it doesn’t matter. As long as nothing happens to _mi tomate_. Otherwise I would have to kill you.”

Lovino elbowed him, making him cough. “Loviiiii,” he whined. “It was a joke! Sort of. But seriously. If something did happen to you, I would have to avenge you. You know that, right?”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “You stupid tomato-headed idiot.” A hint of a smile played around his lips.

“How romantic, a kiss to break the spell. Why did I not get that?” Francis said.

“Because we couldn’t find a princess on short notice, and none of _us_ wish to kiss a frog,” Arthur said immediately, delighted with the opportunity.

Francis turned away in a huff.

Arthur grinned triumphantly. “Oh come now, you practically walked into that, you buffoon.”

Francis turned back with an arch look. “You didn’t have a problem with it earlier,” he said.

Arthur flushed a brilliant red. Sputtering, he turned back to Antonio, resolutely ignoring Francis.

“Well, it’s unlikely anyone else will make an appearance this late at night. What were you doing out so late, anyway?” he asked Antonio.

“Huh? Oh, I was just watching the stars. It’s strange, they look so different from home. But then this is a completely different world, si?” Antonio smiled.

“Yes. Well, it's late. I’m off to bed. ALONE,” he glared at Francis, who smiled endearingly at him.

“Whatever you say, _cherie._ ”

Arthur gave him a flaming look, and disappeared up the stairs.

He wasn’t the only one, as Lukas soon followed, having left Matthias and Gilbert to their drinking contest. He and Vlad went upstairs to check on the boys, finding both fast asleep, and departed to their own rooms.

Emil was already there, having gone up after dinner, wanting to be away from the crowd. He sat reading the book Lukas had given him that morning.

He looked up as his brother entered the room. “Oh. Is everything sorted?” he asked.

“Yes. We found Spain as well,” Lukas replied.

Emil merely hummed in response. “I suppose the angry Italy made him remember then. They’re pretty close, I think.”

“More than close, little brother.”

Emil looked faintly horrified. “I do _not_ want to know,” he said firmly. Lukas shrugged.

“Where’s Dan?” Emil asked.

Lukas shot him a glance. “You know him. He’ll stagger upstairs at some point, blind drunk. Gilbert too.

Emil curled his lip in disgust. “Why do you not stop him?” he wondered.

Lukas smirked. “And deprive him of the regret he’ll feel in the morning? No, lillebrør. He deserves it.”

Emil smirked this time. “You are evil sometimes, _brother_.”

Lukas smiled at him. “Yes. Now, come to bed. It’s late, you need to sleep.”

Grumbling, Emil shut the book and walked over to the bed, pulling his boots off and lying down. He drew the covers over himself and turned his back on his brother. Lukas did the same.

“I’m glad we’re together,” Emil mumbled.

Lukas smiled. “Me too, little brother.”

Emil pulled the covers higher, over his head, and fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incoming history student rambling:
> 
> Basically, Germania existed as both a concept and a national identity since long before the Fall of Rome - which can be taken as anywhere from the beginning of the 4th century to almost the end of the 5th. For most of the later Roman Empire, barbarian Germanic tribes lived in relative peace with Rome. They called themselves Germanic, or German, so while 'German' as the nationality we know today didn't exist, there was certainly the foundations of it. In that sense, canon is right in that Germania 'killed' Rome, but it wasn't mutual, Germania would have lived for a long time after that.
> 
> As for HRE, as a governing body it covered nearly all of Europe, but the base was in what is now Germany. Since the dissolution of HRE led to the individual states becoming Germany, I like to think that HRE essentially fell into a kind of coma, and when he woke up, it was as Germany. This is what canon seems to imply, anyway. I'm in two minds about it, because if Germany isn't HRE, then he's a separate personification of a unified Germany, which is fine. On the other hand, if he /is/ HRE as canon implies, then there doesn't seem to be any reason why he wouldn't know it, because even if his memories were somehow wiped or repressed, he'd still learn it through a history book or something. If that is the case, I imagine he'd know full well that he is HRE, and is just waiting for the right time to let everyone know. That would be a fun thing to write at some point. 
> 
> Sorry for the rambling. I hope you enjoyed this, and let me know what you think!


	10. Stop and Smell the Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training is boring. Feliciano decides having a picnic is much more fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter is way too short, and nothing really happens. Oh well. Enjoy!

Breakfast the next morning was a leisurely affair. Arthur rose early and made his way down to the town in search of breakfast. Alfred and Matthew found him sitting at one of the numerous benches in the square with the list in front of him, the names of those among them crossed out.

“Yo, Artie, where’s everyone else?”

Arthur raised his head, looking at him absently. “Good morning to you too,” he said pointedly, ignoring Alfred’s eye roll. “Lukas and Vlad are over there,’ – he waved a hand vaguely in the direction of the market- ‘getting breakfast for the children. I told them not to let Peter have sugar this early in the morning, but he, of course, insisted. I will _not_ be the one to deal with him later. “

Alfred grinned. “Cool. Hey, did you say pastries? Mattie, let’s go get some!”

Matthew looked mournful. “I really miss pancakes. And maple syrup. I need some.”

“Yeah, and I want a pb&j. Artie, can’t you do something?”

Arthur waved them off. “You’ll deal with it. Go on, go.”

The two left, returning a few minutes later with a basket of warm goods. They offered it to Arthur, who took a roll.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Alfred asked brightly.

“What? Oh. Well, playing the waiting game, really. Nothing much else we _can_ do.”

“Cool! So it’s vacation time from here on!”

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Yes, quite.”

They were joined by the others after a while, Alexandru and Peter both clutching pastries and looking incredibly happy at the fact that their mouths were smeared in crumbs and sugar.

Alfred chuckled. “Kids, you might wanna check yourselves.” He tapped his cheek, grinning.

The two boys beamed back guiltily, rubbing their faces with their hands hurriedly.

“Sorry!” they chorused. Alexandru sucked on his fingers, not wanting to waste any of the sugar.

Vlad sighed and turned his brother to face him. “What have I told you?” he said, a fond smile on his face nonetheless.

The little boy simply beamed at him. “It’s yummy!” he explained.

Vlad rolled his eyes at the boy, but drew him close and mussed his hair affectionately. Matthias did the same with Peter, ignoring the boy’s protests at his uncle’s ministrations.

“Takes ya back, don’t it Norge?” he grinned.

Lukas looked up at him, then followed his gaze to Emil, who glared at him.

Lukas smirked. Emil turned away in a huff, refusing to acknowledge either his brother or the Dane.

On joint consensus, they decided to wait for the rest of the group to meet them. Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert found them after a few hours, Ludwig having apparently forced the others to join him on a morning run since there was ‘no excuse to miss training, much less in a different world’.

Feliciano smiled tiredly at them and eagerly accepted a pastry.

“Yay! This looks yummy!”

Ludwig sighed at his childishness. “There is no point in exercise if you are going to consume more calories than you burn off,” he warned.

Feliciano waved him off. “There’s also no point doing exercise without a reward after, Luddy,” he pointed out.

Ludwig shook his head. He did, however, accept a roll.

“Is everyone up now?” Arthur asked them.

“Lovi is still asleep with Toni,” Feliciano said between bites. “He’s a really late sleeper if no-one wakes him up. Unless he’s hungry. Then he gets mad. Big brother Spain is the only one who can deal with him. Me and Sebastian can too, obviously, but when we’re at home we leave him alone. They’ll be up soon, probably.”

As if on cue, the two came walking up the street, Sebastian trailing behind them. He and Antonio looked as bright and happy as ever, a total contrast to Lovino’s habitual scowl.

Seeing his brother with flakes of pastry around his mouth, Lovino marched up to him.

“So you all ate without us, bastard?”

Feliciano smiled guiltily at his brother. “You were sleeping, Lovi. And Luddy made us go for our training run. You could have come with us if you wanted!”

“Hell no. You better have left something for me, glutton.” He pushed past him to where the now-empty basket sat on the edge of the fountain.

“You bastard, you ate it all. Spagna, buy me breakfast.”

“What’s the magic words, _chibiromano?_ ” Antonio said, teasingly.

Lovino flushed darkly, scowling. “S-shut up, bastard!”

Feliciano turned to their youngest brother, giving him a look. Deflecting the tension, Sebastian threw an arm around his eldest brother. “Lovi, I’m hungry too. Let’s go get something to eat, ok?”

Lovino did not look happy with either of his brothers, shaking the taller man off. “Alright. If it will shut you up, you little bastard. Toni, you’re buying, got it?”

“Whatever you say, _chibiromano_.”

Sebastian held his brother back, all but shoving him in the direction of the pastry shop.

The day passed in general anticipation. The Nordics returned to the weapons shop Matthias had visited before, then went outside the town’s walls for an impromptu sparring lesson with Peter. Arthur was less than thrilled at his little brother’s eagerness to wield a weapon, but grudgingly allowed it.

Alfred and Matthew decided to see if there was a stable anywhere. Surprisingly, Alexandru begged to go with them.

By the time Antonio, Lovino and Sebastian returned from the shop, the group had dispersed, leaving only Feliciano, Ludwig and Gilbert. Seeing his brothers, the little Italian ran over to them, throwing himself into their arms. Lovino side-stepped smartly, leaving Sebastian to catch him. He patted his older brother’s back absently, used to Feliciano’s outbursts.

“Loviiiii, help me. I don’t wanna do training!” he whined.

Lovino glared at Ludwig, who had placed a hand over his eyes in exasperation.

“Go away.”

Ludwig sighed. Gilbert, wearing an amused expression, laughed. “West is a stick-in-the-mud. He never skips training. Ita-chan always complains.”

Lovino raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t ask you, albino bastard. Feli, for god’s sake, will you _shut up._ ”

Feliciano stopped whimpering immediately, proving that it was all crocodile tears. “I don’t wanna run. Luddy, it’s so nice today, can we just go for a walk instead?” His eyes lit up, and he stepped away from his brothers, clapping his hands delightedly.

“Oh! We can get a basket, and some wine, and lots of food, and we can collect flowers. You can go and run and train and I’ll lie on the grass and watch you. Can we, please? Please?” He grabbed Ludwig’s arm, shaking it pleadingly.

Ludwig looked down at him. That was a mistake, as he was greeted with Feliciano’s pleading face, holding on to his arm and looking up at him. He felt his face flush, and looked away hurriedly.

Lovino was glaring, Sebastian and Antonio looked like they were a moment away from bursting into laughter, and Gilbert was as usual smirking at him.

“V-very well. I suppose one day wouldn’t hurt.”

Feliciano beamed at him guilelessly, clapping his hands again. “Yay!”

“Do you really hate training that much?” Ludwig asked quietly as the others began to drift off.

Feliciano tilted his head, thinking. “Sometimes? I really can’t run as fast as you, Luddy. You don’t seem to understand that. You’re all muscly and brawny and amazing, and I’m…not.”

Ludwig frowned at him. “You could be too, if you only put more effort into training.”

Feliciano looked at him a little sadly. “No, I couldn’t. You’re tall and strong, and you can run for ages without stopping. You’re really clever and you can get everyone to stop fighting when you yell at them. I can’t do anything. I’m small and weak and everyone thinks I’m stupid and can’t do anything. I can’t run the country without Lovi and I laugh too much and eat too much pasta and I run to you for help too much and you think I’m annoying. The only things I’m good at are painting and cooking, and you told me I can’t win a battle with that. All my tanks fail, and no-one uses swords anymore.”

Ludwig was struck speechless. “Well, you can’t win a battle with carbohydrates, unless prepared by Arthur, perhaps,” he said eventually. “But you should not compare yourself with anyone else. Yes, you are not athletic, but that isn’t everything. You paint beautifully, you sing like an angel, and you cook brilliantly. I know I get annoyed with you sometimes, but you should know that it is just because I worry about you. But it isn’t my intention to make you feel inferior.” He looked down at the Italian, his face drawn and serious.

Feliciano stared up at him for a moment longer, almost frightened. Then, like a cloud passing over his face, he beamed at him, his carefully crafted smile back in place.

“Ve? That’s good. And you even made a joke! I didn’t know you could!” he giggled.

Ludwig frowned. “I didn’t. I simply stated a fact.”

“Ok, but it was a funny fact. Did you know that all the soldiers me and Lovi captured in the war asked to stay because our food is so good? They didn’t want to go back to Britain because the food is so bad there! And we didn’t even give them _good_ food!”

“I remember. I also remember how many times I had to rescue you two.”

“But you always did! You saved us!” Feliciano giggled.

“Yes, well,” Ludwig said, stuttering.

Feliciano grinned at him, slyly, before taking up a running commentary.

“Ok, lets go! Let’s see, we need food, and wine, and a basket. They don’t have pasta here, so we’ll have to get rolls and bread and pastries and cakes and fruit. Oh, maybe they’ll have salami, so we should get some of that, too. We should ask if anyone else wants to come, although I really want to watch you by myself. Lovi won’t want to come, but he will anyway because he can’t say no to free food. Sebby will come with us too, but he’ll probably fall asleep pretty quickly. Arthur and Alfred and Mattie are away, and they have the little ones with them. Gil can come with us, obviously. I don’t know about the others. Let’s hurry, Luddy, come on!”

Ludwig could only follow after him, thoroughly confused. Feliciano had deflected the conversation as though it had never happened. As usual, he was no closer to understanding the little Italian. Shaking his head, he walked forward to where Feliciano had run on ahead.

After procuring the necessary items, they left the town. They walked for the next few hours in relative peace. Sebastian had decided not to come and instead spend the afternoon with Peter and Alexandru. Unsurprisingly, Lovino had agreed to come ‘but only for the food, idiot.” Antonio had slung his guitar across his back and was humming to himself happily, listening to Gilbert’s chatter.

Lovino feigned boredom, but listened all the same. Ludwig frequently rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation as some of the BTTs more outlandish exploits, while Feliciano laughed.

They stopped when the sun was high in the sky. Now that they had time to notice it, they could see the flowers and butterflies flitting between them.

Feliciano set the basket down, drawing out a large blanket and spreading it over the grass. Antonio helped set out the food and wine, then sat down, staring out across the landscape happily.

After being called several times, Lovino stomped over to his brother and sat down roughly. “I heard you the first time, idiot,” he complained.

“Then you should have come!” Feliciano retorted, smiling.

“Whatever. Give me that, I’m starving.” He tore a roll out of Feliciano’s hands, who pouted.

Antonio took the opportunity to lay out the roll of paper he had purchased. He began humming softly, drawing long lines on the paper to make a rough music notation. Soon, he had a few bars set down, his face focused in concentration.

Gilbert eventually stopped his examination of the landscape and came over to sit down, throwing himself down on the blanket.

“This is the life. We should do this more often, don’t you think? Huh, Luddykins?”

Ludwig merely _hmmd_ , not really listening. Instead, he was staring at Feliciano, who was humming along to Antonio’s playing as he passed the food around.

“Brilliant. I’ve lost out to love. Revoked status as adored older brother. I see how it is. Go on then, Luddy. Keep staring at Ita-chan. One day you’ll even man up enough to tell him how you feel!” he said quietly. Antonio looked up at him, not pausing his singing, although his eyes crinkled with laughter.

Ludwig turned to him. “Did you say something?”

“Nope! Nothing! Nothing at all!” Gilbert snickered, his face the picture of innocence. Antonio couldn’t hold back a peal of laughter.

“What’s so funny, huh, bastard?” Lovino demanded.

Antonio took his hand off the guitar to ruffle the younger’s hair. “Nothing, Lovi. Nothing yet.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, you freak?” he said. Antonio motioned to Ludwig, seeing Feliciano now lying beside him, eating grapes upside down.

“Bastard! Get the hell away from him. And you, you little idiot. Sit up or don’t come crying to me when you get a stomachache.”

Feliciano jolted up when he heard Lovino’s angry words, but relaxed again, tuning him out.

“But this is comfy, Lovi. It’s so nice here. It’s sunny, and warm, and we have good food and wine and there’s so many flowers and everything. Just enjoy it, si?”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “Simplistic little idiot,” he muttered. Antonio reached over and pushed a piece of bread into Lovino’s mouth, effectively shutting him up. He chewed furiously, glaring.

“What the hell was that for?” he yelled.

“Lovi, don’t yell. Feli is right. It’s a lovely day, with lovely food and lovely friends. Just eat your lunch, alright? No arguing today, or I will get angry.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rolling his eyes, Lovino did as he was told, his face red.

They ate the rest of the food leisurely. Feliciano curled up on the blanket when he was finished, and quickly fell asleep. Ludwig covered him with his jacket, then reclined beside him, one hand placed protectively over the little Italian. Antonio and Gilbert talked quietly, discussing the music he was writing. After some persuasion, Lovino lay down as well, soon snoring quietly.

Ludwig sat up after a while, looking out over the landscape. This far away from the town, the land had risen slightly, allowing a perfect view of the landscape. Fields stretched around them to the seafront, the water sparkling prettily in the sun. Rows of tiny ships bobbed up and down, made small with distance.

He wondered if they would have to travel across the sea to find anyone else. He rather hoped not.

They returned to the town in the late afternoon.

“Oh, there you are. Did you have a nice picnic?” Arthur asked. He raised an eyebrow at Ludwig’s pensive look.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he said, inquiringly.

Ludwig frowned at him, thinking.

“I noticed that there are docks towards the other end of town,” he stated. “I wondered if it would be worth making enquiries there.”

Arthur’s face took on a thoughtful expression. “Oh yes, I’d forgotten. Jolly good idea. We’ll do that tomorrow, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: next chapter made my sister cry betaing it, so be warned? All a happy ending, I promise.


	11. Family Reunions (always end in arguments, but its how we show we care)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for soft angst? This made my sister cry betaing it, and I cried writing it, but it all ends happily, I promise.

The next morning was as sunny as ever. Most of them left for the docks soon after breakfast. Matthias, Lukas and Emil had decided to stay, along with Vlad and Dmitri. Alexandru was sitting on a stool, swinging his legs and sleepily eating porridge. Peter was no-where to be seen.

The adults were chatting quietly when Peter appeared at the top of the stairs, eyes red. Matthias, having tuned out of the conversation, took one look at him and gestured for him to go back to the room. Peter bit his lip, nodding, and retreated.

Matthias came up the stairs a minute later, a bowl of porridge in his hands.

“Petey, it’s me.”

Peter opened the door, revealing reddened, puffy eyes.

“Uncle Matthias?”

Matthias chuckled. “The one and only. Come here, kiddo.” He set the bowl down on the table and sat on the bed next to Peter, who threw his arms around him and burst into tears.

“I want mum and dad,” he sobbed. “I miss them.”

“I know, kiddo. I do too. We all do.” Matthias stroked his back comfortingly. He had been so brave so far, but he was still very much a child, and he had been holding his emotions back for far too long.

“We’ll find them, don’t worry. Me, you, Nor and Icey. Even if we have to search this whole world, we’ll find them. And if they aren’t here, then we’ll just have to get Nor to magic us home with them. Probably not before he kills Arthur for it, but he’ll get us home. You believe in him, don’t you?”

Peter nodded slowly. “Yeah. He’s much better at magic than jerk Arthur.”

Matthias smiled, tilting his head down to make Peter look at him. “You know it. But you know what? Ice has been practising too. He’s decided to believe in magic, and it turns out he’s pretty good at it. Together, they can do anything that eyebrowed guy can.”

Peter’s eyes grew wide. “Are you sure?”

“Sure as sure.”

Peter stared at him. “Ok,” he said quietly.

Matthias simply hugged him tightly, rocking him slightly until he started wriggling. He sat back, wiping his eyes.

“Will we really find them?” he asked again, looking down at his hands.

“Of course we will. As I said, we’ll tear the world apart if we have too.” His face took on a conspiratorial expression. “Actually, that gives me an idea. They’ve gone off to search for others, right?”

Peter nodded, slowly. “They’ve gone to the docks. I don’t know why.”

Matthias nodded. “Probably Ned, then. But if they can do it, why can’t we? There’s a whole lot of town here, and we haven’t seen all of it, not by a long shot. I’m willing to bet there’s a really good chance your mum and dad are somewhere around here.”

Peter’s face went wide with hope. “You really think so?”

Matthias nodded. “It’s worth a shot, surely.”

Peter bit his lip, thinking. “And Erl too?” he asked.

Matthias nodded. “He was with you kids, right?”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, we were all playing together.”

“Then I’m sure he is. Annoying Sve as usual, no doubt.”

Peter managed a grin. “Dad doesn’t mind.”

“Oh? Must just be me, then.”

The boy giggled at that. Matthias grinned at him. “Eat up, and then we’ll go find them.”

Peter nodded fiercely. “Ok!”

They came back down a while later, Peter looking much happier. Lukas caught Matthias’ eyes, understanding.

“I’m gonna take Peter out,” Matthias said. “Anyone else want to come?”

Lukas and Emil shook their heads. “You go,” Lukas said, seeing Peter’s barely restrained eagerness.

“Ok. We’ll be back soon,” Matthias said.

Lukas nodded. “We’ll be waiting for you.”

The unspoken promise hung in the air, unneeded.

_Find them, and bring them back._

Peter forced himself to try and remain calm as they walked. Even so, he couldn’t help but look around, desperately searching the crowds. Every time he caught sight of a tall blond man, or a child with red hair, his heart beat faster, yet every time he was disappointment. No man had his father’s stern look or glasses, no boy his brother’s scowl and scar-slashed face.

Peter felt hope slipping away, and blinked sharply. He bit his lip, reprimanding himself. _We will find them. We have to._

“Hey, Peter.”

He looked up at Matthias hopefully. His uncle smiled down at him.

“Don’t give up. Your dad’ll kill me if he sees you sad, and don’t think Nor would appreciate having to cast a spell on my dead body. He doesn’t like doing necromancy.”

Peter giggled at that, and managed a smile. “Right. Positive outlook!” he said, determinedly.

He slapped his cheeks, taking in a deep breath.

“Atta boy. Come on, there’s lots of ground to cover yet, and I’m not giving up. I sailed across the north sea to find new land, one town ain’t gonna get the best of me!”

Peter grinned. “Right!”

They kept walking, away from the centre of the town, where the houses became more affluent, narrow streets giving way to taller, white-bricked buildings with wrought iron railings. Through a gap in the houses, Peter caught sight of tall trees, glimpses of green in between. He felt his chest tighten strangely at the sight.

“Uncle,” he said.

“Yep?”

“Can we go over there?” he asked, pointing.

“Sure, buddy. You got a hunch?”

Peter bit his lip. “I’m not sure. I just want to check.”

Matthias nodded. “Lead the way.”

They crossed the street, looking for an opening among the trees, following the path until they reached the end of the street. There, the corner opened out, forming the entrance to a wide, open park.

Children ran across the grass, parents strolling more casually along the sides. Far away, they could see a lake, glittering under the mid-morning sun. The air was full of laughter, and Peter felt his chest swell with hope.

They began walking along the path, Peter scanning each and every face. He refused to let his hope fade, a feeling in his gut pushing him forward, down towards the lake.

The path sloped down gently, the lake obviously having formed in a valley, or perhaps the remnant of long-melted ice carving out the landscape tens of thousands of years ago. Benches were dotted around for weary walkers to take a seat. Towards the edge of the trees were a row of stalls, selling food and drink for those who needed a break, or just wanted refreshments as they walked.

Peter again scanned each one, and his heartbeat sped up to a dizzying speed, stopping his breath.

There, at one of the stalls, stood an elegant couple with two boys standing next to them. They would have been no different to any of the families around, were it not for the long silver braids hanging down one of the boy’s back, and the other's shock of bright ginger hair.

Peter finally found his breath again, hardly daring to breath out for fear that they would disappear. Looking up at Matthias for confirmation, he saw the man smile.

“Over there, Petey,” he said gently.

Peter whirled around to face the lake. There, standing by the water were two men, one tall, one small, both blond.

He stepped forward, then back, hitting Matthias’ back.

“What are you waiting for, Peter?” he asked.

Peter gulped and stared down at the ground, not daring to look up. “What if they…” he trailed off.

“I don’t think there’s anything to worry about,” Matthias said. Putting his hands on Peter’s shoulders, he pushed him forward slightly.

Peter raised his eyes slowly, eyes filled with tears. He could only watch through bleary eyes as Tino caught sight of him. His hands flew to his mouth, before tugging on Berwald’s sleeve. The tall man looked below his glasses, raising them off his face and staring before shaking his head slightly.

Peter couldn’t be sure, but he thought his father’s hand shook as he settled his glasses back again. He took a shuddering breath, then took one step forward, then another, before running towards them as fast as his feet could carry him. He crashed into Berwald and burst into tears.

“I missed you, papa, I missed you so much, I really, really missed you,” he sobbed, face buried in his father’s chest. Berwald was silent in shock, but his hands clenched so tightly on Peter’s arms that the boy could barely breathe, sobbing desperately in relief.

“Oh, Peter, darling, we’ve missed you too,” Tino said. “But what on earth are you doing here? What are _we_ doing?”

He looked up at Matthias, who strolled over to them slowly, allowing Peter time to reunite.

“Arthur cast a spell for his boys, and it swept us all up. That’s about as simple as it gets,” he said.

Tino frowned. “That was irresponsible of him.”

Matthias burst out laughing. “I’ll say.”

“When you say _us_ , do you mean all of us?” Tino asked, looking incredibly confused.

Matthias waved a hand. “I think so. Urgh, I don’t know. I’m not good with magic and stuff. Nor is so much better at explaining things than I am. We’re all in the inn in town, come on.”

By this point, Erland had noticed the arrival of his sort-of brother, and had tugged Hans over. With him came Erzsébet and Roderich, looking no less confused.

“Oh, cool, you guys too. So, uh, it’s like this…”

By the time they reached the town centre again, Matthias had managed to fill them in well enough. Berwald looked fiercely angry, his arms tight around Peter, who had worn himself out and was now tucked in tightly to his side. Berwald didn’t seem to mind the small boy hindering his steps at all. Tino kept hold of Erland, who was surprisingly uncomplaining. Hans walked sedately between his parents, one hand in Erzsébet’s and the other running along his braids. 

Lukas and Emil were waiting for them at the fountain when they got back.

“See, Nor, I told you we’d find them!” Matthias said, beaming.

“So you did,” Lukas replied, smiling. “I’m very glad to see you. Peter has missed you very much.”

Tino grinned at them and let go of Erland, hugging both Lukas and Emil in turn. Berwald nodded at them both, his face finally relaxing.

“Den said this is Arthur’s doing,” he said. “Where is he?”

Lukas motioned to the path. “He’s gone to the docks, but he’ll be back soon. If you want retaliation, you might have to wait in line. Even going en-masse, he’ll have a hard time weaselling his way out of it.”

Berwald raised an eyebrow. “S’pose I’ll have to save it, then,” he said, looking down at Peter with a tiny smile.

Peter beamed at him. “Papa, are you going to beat jerk Arthur up? I really want you to, but if you beat him too much he might not be able to get us home, and I really, _really_ want to go home.”

“Right. 'll only _half_ kill him, then,” he replied, making Peter giggle.

Lukas nodded his head towards the road that led to the docks. “Perhaps you won’t have to wait so long after all,” he said.

They turned to see a group of newcomers approaching. First was Alfred and Matthew, chatting (one-sidedly) with Lars and Bella, Henri next to them. He was being watched severely by Vash, Lilli at his side demurely and looking positively tiny between him and Ludwig. Gilbert brought up the rear, talking animatedly with Francis, Antonio, Feliciano and Lovino, who looked as though he was contemplating murder, as usual.

Roderich looked pleased to see Vash, and immediately walked over to him.

“Vash, how wonderful to see you. Ludwig, Hello.”

Ludwig nodded back at him. “Good to see you. Hello, Erzsébet.”

Erzsébet beamed at him. “It’s so good to see you all!”

Her gaze landed on Gilbert, and her lip curled. “Well, most of you,” she said, somewhat teasingly.

He sneered back at her. “I love you too, darling. How have I survived without you.”

“Good question,” Roderich said. “I don’t suppose we could leave him behind here? I’m sure he’d be quite at home.”

“Oh, leave off, Priss,” he replied. “Can’t we just have a happy family reunion, just once?”

Roderich looked up to the sky in disbelief. “Let me consider it,” he asked the heavens.

He looked back down at Gilbert. “I think not.”

“Boys, shut up,” Erzsébet said. “It’s far too nice a day for you two to start brawling.”

Roderich sniffed, but decided to heed her words, and turned his back on Gilbert, falling into conversation with Vash and Lars instead. Lilli, released from her brother’s watchful eye, drifted over to Erzsébet with a shy smile. Erzsébet hugged her delightedly, and the shy girl smiled before extricating herself and greeting Hans softly, the boy nodding at her and seeming happy to have his whole family around him again.

“Boys, hmm?” Bella said, smiling. “What _do_ we do with them.”

Erzsébet grinned at her, accepting her hug. “Oh, I don’t know. There’s a lake just at the end of town, we can always send them swimming if they misbehave. How are you all, anyway?”

Bella giggled. “We’re all fine. Took quite a shock when we all realised we had no idea what was happening, but it’s fine now. Lars is being a grump, as usual, but he’s cheered up now that Mattie’s here.” She leaned towards him, whispering conspirationally. “Let’s just say, _some_ of us took it a little more calmly than others.”

“Are you making fun of me again? Please don’t, sis. How was I supposed to know this was all some kind of magic?” Henri said genially.

Bella giggled again. “Poor darling. Don’t worry, your big sister will take care of you.” As usual, her voice held a lilt of laughter.

Henri shook his head in defeat. He looked around, and his eyes landed on Lilli. Her cheeks pinked when she met his gaze, and they both looked away hurriedly.

Vash turned around as though hit with some sixth sense, and glared at Henri, making him turn his head away quickly, face flushing.

Bella arched an eyebrow at her brother teasingly and shared a knowing smile with Erzsébet.

The rest of the group gathered around the fountain, filling the air with greetings.

Feliciano gave a cry of delight on seeing Erzsébet. “You’re here!” he launched himself towards her, and she caught him, laughing.

“Feli! Good to see you! And Lovi, he’s here too?”

The little Italian nodded. “Si, he’s with big brother Toni and Francis. Sebastian, too.”

Unsurprisingly, the congenial atmosphere was soon spoiled by the beginnings of an argument, despite Erzsébet’s warning.

“Hah! That’s what you get for brushing the awesome me off!” Gilbert crowed, apparently lording it over Roderich that they had found first. “You should have paid more attention to my awesome games and maybe you wouldn’t have been so clueless!”

Roderich shot a disdainful glare at his cousin. “Yes, well,” he sniffed. “ _Some_ of us have more important matters to attend to than childish games. And it is my understanding that this situation is entirely down to chance, anyway. You can’t possibly think you’ve ‘won’ something just by magic having seen fit to place you in a nearer location than mine.”

“Childish? My awesome games? _Nein_ , _nein._ They are awesome and you know it!”

Erzsébet’s hand twitched, obviously wishing she was holding her frying pan. She turned her head towards them pitching her voice loudly. “Bella, darling, where was it you said you’ve come from?”

The Belgian grinned at her, cat-like. “The docks.”

“I thought so.” She leant forward to the two, her face deliberately sweet.

“Boys, I already gave you one warning. One more word from either of you and I shall personally drag you both down to the harbour, and throw you in. I may be merciful and throw a rope down for you, otherwise I will instruct every single captain, worker, dockhand and casual layabout not to allow you up unless they wish to share the same fate. Do I make myself clear?”

Roderich’s flush immediately disappeared, and Gilbert’s pale face went even whiter. “Devil woman, can’t a man insult his family in peace?” he muttered.

“I didn’t catch that. Bella, did there appear to be any ships for hire there?” Erzsébet asked dangerously.

“Oh yes, lots. Lars, darling, you were ready to buy one, weren’t you?”

Her brother nodded, glaring at the two quarrelling nations. “I’ll row them out myself,” he said.

“Lovely, thank you. But I’m sure it won’t be necessary, _will it?_ ” Erzsébet said.

Both men subsided in the face of certain drowning, opting to glare at each other silently.

“Can we have lunch now, please?” Hans asked, breaking the tension with childish innocence.

“Of course, darling, you must be starving,” Erzsébet said, turning to him immediately. “I’m sure there’s somewhere around here. Boys, _if_ you can stop arguing, you can join us.”

Apparently the prospect of food was enough to call a temporary truce to even the greatest of enemies, and they followed her dutifully.

The rest of them had long since spilt up into their respective family groups and left. Ludwig gave a sigh of relief, and followed his argumentative brother into the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took sooooo much editing. The original version had way more arguing and angst, and I decided it was too much. But hey, Europe collected, so it's all good, right? 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I'd love to know what you think!


	12. Which ship? That ship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert pirates of the caribbean music here* 
> 
> Arthur is in control of many things, but buying a ship is not one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to post this, but then I had to upload my essay online (yay, Turnitin) so I remembered. I have edited this, but my brain is fried from assignments, so there might be mistakes. Anyway, enjoy!

Arthur returned to the docks that afternoon.

“So, this is cool and all, but why are we here again?” Alfred asked.

Arthur frowned at him. “I told you,” he said, exasperated. “At this point, we’ve more or less found everyone from our side of the world. Those of us we have yet to locate are, if this world makes any sense, likely to be a little too far away for the influence to reach. Which means we need to travel. For which, we will need to procure some form of transport. Unless you perhaps wish to try and swim the distance?”

Alfred’s eyes lit up for a moment, his face bright. “So we’re gonna buy a ship! Oh, wow, and I totally called it as well!”

He grinned.

“Wait, that means we’re gonna need to have a captain. Can I, please Artie? I’m the hero, so I could totally be a wicked captain!”

“Like father, like son,” Francis noted, languidly.

He winced as the Englishman’s hand landed a solid blow to the back of his head.

“Oh, shut it, you damn frog. You’re a fine one to talk.”

Antonio laughed, egging Francis on. The Frenchman took this as encouragement, and continued;

“Ah, the good old days. The open sea, the wind in our sails, the sound of cannon fire and the clash of… _swords_.” His eyes gleamed with mirth, making the other laugh at his veiled joke. “Ah, to be a pirate again. It was a brilliant time, was it not?”

Arthur glared at him haughtily. “I was a _privateer_. In the service of the crown, damn you.” He turned to Antonio, who was holding back laughter. His voice took on a sadistic tone.

“And as for _you._ Has your memory completely deserted you? Or do you perhaps need to be reminded of the finer points of history? The _Armada_ , say?” His eyes shone with a wicked gleam, earning a ferocious glare from the Spaniard, who started muttering under his breath until Lovino elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

“You’re all damn bastards, whatever you were. Now are you gonna go and get a stupid ship or not?”

“Loviiiiiiii, be nice,” Feliciano chided. His brother ignored him. His face looked slightly pale under the tan of his skin. Antonio laughed. “Lovi, are you scared of the ocean? Boss won’t let anything happen to you, you know?”

Lovino’s face darkened in rage. “What the hell! I am not scared!” He folded his arms, refusing to look at any of them.

“Ve, but boats are so fun! Lovi, big brother Toni is right. Luddy will protect us too! And Big brother Francis, and Gil, and I suppose Arthur as long as he stays out of the ship’s kitchen, because then we really would all die before we get to see the others, and then we wouldn’t be able to go home and that would really suck!”

Lovino didn’t bother responding to his brother, staring angrily out at the waves lapping gently against the dock. The only sign of his emotion was the faintest twitch of a muscle in his jaw.

“Lovi? Mi tomate, are you really scared of the ocean? I promise there is nothing to be scared of. Tell Boss what you are scared of?”

“ _I’m not scared of any damn boat,”_ he muttered.

Antonio looked puzzled. “Then, what is it you are afraid of, Romanito?”

For once, Lovino didn’t protest the Spaniard’s affectionate title. It seemed as if he wasn’t going to answer at all, until he suddenly whirled around, his eyes glinting with anger as he yelled “I’ve never been on the damn ocean, alright? So it’s not my damn fault for being scared!”

He glared at the ground, refusing to look up. Feliciano gave him a look of confusion. “Ve, but _fratello_ , we have thousands of ships! Luddy does too!”

Lovino raised his head, directing his anger at the other. “ _You_ do, you mean. _I_ never did.”

Feliciano still looked confused. “Huh? What do you mean, _fratello_? We shared them, didn’t we?”

Lovino gave him a withering look. “When have we ever _shared_ anything?” he accused, storming off angrily.

“You’re too stupid to understand anyway. Just forget it. All of you. You’re all bastards and I hate the lot of you.”

Feliciano made as if to follow him, but Ludwig caught his arm, motioning him to stop.

Antonio sighed. “I suppose that’s really my fault,” he admitted. He rubbed the back of his head apologetically. “I never let Lovi come with me on any of my journeys.” He looked pleadingly at Bella, who returned his gaze sympathetically.

He sighed, continuing. “When I came back, I was usually injured in some way’ -he shot a glare to Arthur, who looked away in embarrassed anger – ‘so he probably didn’t have the best image of seafaring. I never told him about what had happened, either. I just didn’t want to worry him. He was so little and helpless, how could I take him with me? He was only a child. I couldn’t have taken him on board with me, what would have happened to him if we were attacked? He wouldn’t have been able to defend himself, and I wouldn’t have been able to protect him if I was fighting someone else.” He directed the last words to Arthur, who glared at him.

“What, you think I would have hurt a child? My conduct may have been…less than stellar at times, but I _do_ have standards, you damn Spaniard. No harm would have come to the boy.”

“Ve, me and Lovi are older than you, Arthur,” Feliciano quipped. “You’re really young compared to all of us.”

Arthur glared at him, making him flinch back, and turned sharply on his heel and made his way towards the buildings at the end of the dock.

Francis waited a moment, then hurried after him. Antonio shook his head despairingly, then ran after him, saying something quickly and then running off, obviously to find Lovino.

Feliciano looked hurt, turning to the others sadly. “Ve? What did I say?” he asked plaintively.

Sebastian sighed quietly. “Never mind, Feli. Grandpa Rome invaded a lot of places. Some…were better than others.”

Gilbert, who had been listening to the exchange in uncharacteristic silence, raised an eyebrow at that. “I’ll say,” he muttered, remembering his father and the wounds he himself had tended countless times. Sebastian, if he had heard him, ignored that. Ludwig looked between them, deciding not to ask.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but this is totally boring. I say we go check some of these boats out! What d’you say, Mattie?”

Matthew had been looking off into the distance. “What? Eh, I really think it would be better to wait for Arthur and Francis to return,” he said quietly. “They have more experience with this kind of thing, after all.”

“Aww, man, you’re no fun. Anyone else in for it?”

Ludwig stood straight, looking towards the buildings. “I’m going to wait for them to return. I don’t entirely trust Arthur to get us a good deal.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes affectionately. “Aw, don’t worry, baby bruder. The awesome me is here, and I could captain a ship with my eyes closed! This is gonna be totally awesome!”

Ludwig looked rather less than impressed with that. Feliciano giggled. “Ve, Luddy likes dreadnaughts and submarines, don’t you Luddy!” His face fell. “But that didn’t work very well.”

He brightened, beaming.

“Hey, Lars, you’re really good at selling stuff, right? You can go and buy a boat for us! I bet you’d be able to get a really good deal!”

Lars rolled his eyes imperceptibly at the suggestion. Erzsébet laughed lightly. “That isn’t a bad idea. I don’t trust Arthur at all. You two go and find him, quickly, before he gets carried away. If you need more money, Roderich has plenty.”

Roderich looked vaguely affronted at that, but a glance from her and he backed down. “W-well, I suppose we didn’t really have much use for it,” he admitted.

“Precisely. Now, off you go, boys. Myself, Bella and Lilli will get the other supplies, and we’ll meet back here in no less than two hours, or back at the inn at sundown. Any disagreements?”

The men all shook their heads, bar Vash, who looked suspicious. “Why take Lilli with you?” he inquired. “She is just fine with me.”

Erzsébet shot him a motherly glance. “Dear Vash, I know you are, but docks are hardly a suitable place for a young girl, and besides, I’m sure Lilli would love to come with us, wouldn’t you, darling?”

Vash’s face darkened, but he turned to his little sister, who looked up at him hopefully. He was putty in her hands, as always, and sighed deeply.

“Don’t go anywhere without them, and don’t listen to anything anyone tries to tell you. Don’t let them sell you anything you don’t want, and don’t let them spend too much either. I’ll see you in two hours, alright?”

Lilli bore his tirade with remarkable fortitude. “Yes, big brother. I understand. I won’t.”

Vash nodded, mollified. “Good girl.” He turned to look up at Lars. “Well, if that’s settled, we shouldn’t waste any time. I trust you have some idea of what vessel would be best?”

Lars merely nodded. The two of them left, leaving the others. Feliciano had wandered off, followed by Ludwig trying to chase him down. Gilbert stood staring out at the sea with a distant expression, seemingly in a world of his own. Erzsébet glanced at him, but decided to leave him to his reverie.

“I guess I’m coming with you then?” a quiet voice asked.

Erzsébet turned to see Henri standing with a faintly amused look.

“Of course you’re coming with us, silly! We need a big strong man to carry everything for us!” Bella giggled.

Roderich looked affronted at the slight, making Erzsébet giggle.

Henri smiled tersely at his sister. “Of course, sis. After all, what would you do without us,” he teased, twisting her jest from the morning.

Bella mock-glared at him. She whirled round in a flurry of skirts, almost skipping off. Erzsébet smiled, rolling her eyes. She held out an arm to Lilli, linking together when the smaller girl stepped towards her shyly.

“Where would you liked to go first, Lilli?” Erzsébet asked.

The girl thought about it. “I don’t know. I never get to shop by myself because big brother says I look too naïve. He buys me whatever I want, though.”

“Exactly. But he’s not here now, and we have plenty of money, and if what Arthur said is true at all, then this whole world isn’t really real. So, we’re free to buy whatever we want!”

“That’s an interesting way of looking at it,” Henri quipped. His eyes lit up with an idea. “So, if we were to _sell_ something, we could bargain for as much as we needed. If this world isn’t ‘real’, then the monetary system could be entirely different.” His gaze drifted off as he thought. “I wonder how the economy works here. Any potential loans or fees would be entirely waived when we return, as they would have never really existed. Potentially, we could make a fortune!” His face fell slightly. “But then I suppose that means we won’t be able to take any of it back with us. That’s a shame.”

Bella turned back to him, amused. “Oh dear. It seems you listened to Lars’ lessons a little too much.”

She turned her head to the others. “I left all of that side of his education to our brother. It seems as though he took to it far too quickly, and now the poor thing is simply obsessed with economics. It’s useful to know, but at this rate he’ll turn into an awful bore.”

Henri flushed, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I-I got a bit carried away there, didn’t I?”

“I think it’s nice that you’re passionate about it,” Lilli spoke up. “Big brother always tells me that our economy is the most important part of us. We get sick if it goes bad, and healthy if it’s good. So it’s good to know about what’s happening with the economy, not just our own, but globally.”

Roderich nodded seriously. “Quite right. It’s good to know Vash taught you about the important matters of our positions.”

Lilli flushed pink with the praise, looking down and trying to hide her face with her hair. As she looked up again tentatively, her gaze caught Henri’s, making her squeak and lower her head again. Erzsébet and Bella shared a knowing look again, laughing at Henri, who had turned his head away, his face flushed the same delicate shade.

“Well, at any rate, we’d better get going, or we’ll never be able to buy everything in time!”

“Hans, hold Roddy’s hand,” Erzsébet ordered, almost as an afterthought. The child looked up at her, frowning slightly.

“Darling, don’t argue with me. Roddy’s sense of direction is terrible, so I need someone I can trust to make sure he doesn’t wander off, alright?”

Hans’ lips twisted in a faint smile. He reached up and gripped Roderich’s hand tightly, smiling in uncharacteristic glee. Roderich’s face darkened with anger, opening his mouth to complain, but closed it again at a sharp look from Erzsébet.

They set off back towards the town, the two women building a list of the supplies they needed. Henri and Lilli offered suggestions when asked, eyes meeting in tentative glances each time, which Erzsébet and Bella pretended not to notice.

Once there, they met up with Lukas, Matthias, Emil and Vlad, who had elected to stay in favour of procuring supplies of their own. The atmosphere was somewhat tense with Erzsébet and Vlad pointedly ignoring each other in tacit agreement not to argue with the children present.

Lukas had bought a collection of medicines and healing supplies, and was showing a bored Emil the basics of first aid when they arrived, his own head wound long forgotten. He was listening half-heartedly while Matthias was sat on the edge of the fountain with his battleaxe resting on his knees, polishing it carefully.

Emil looked up at their approach. He took the opportunity to step away from his brother, looking towards them expectantly.

“Did Arthur send you back?” he asked.

“No, but we did send Lars and Vash over to make sure he doesn’t do anything terrible” Erzsébet replied. “They’re off finding a suitable ship for us, so it falls to us to get supplies. Have you got everything you need?”

Lukas nodded. “Pretty much. I take it everything will have to be transported down to the docks then?”

Erzsébet nodded. “They should be done in a few hours. We’ll all stay in town tonight and hopefully be ready to set sail tomorrow.”

Matthias looked excited at the prospect. “Aw, man, I can’t wait! Bet you’re excited too, huh Norge?”

Lukas looked less than impressed. “It’s necessary.”

Matthias’ face fell. “Come on, Norge, you love the sea! All of us do! Ice, back me up here!”

The teenager shot a glare at him. “No I _don’t_. It’s inconvenient, it takes too long, and it makes me sick. We have planes for a reason.”

“You’re no fun.”

Emil simply rolled his eyes at him.

“Do you need any help?” he asked Erzsébet politely.

The Hungarian smiled at him. “Thank you, sweetie, that would be lovely.” She turned to Lukas. “Do you have a spare roll of paper for a list?”

He nodded, opening his bag and handing one to her along with a pencil. “We’ve made one already, but you’ll probably want to add to it.”

Erzsébet nodded, taking it and scanning it quickly. “This looks brilliant. You’re really good at organising, Lukas.”

Lukas shot a glance to Matthias. “Someone has to be.”

The Dane merely laughed. “Ah, you know you’re better at all that house stuff than me, Norge. I do the fights, you do the cooking. And, uh, the budget. And cleaning. And, all the other stuff…”

Lukas raised an eyebrow at him. Matthias faltered. “Yeah, I guess I ought to do more around the house. I get it. Stop glaring at me. Ice doesn’t do anything either.”

“Lillebrør is a teenager, I expect him to be lazy.”

Emil scoffed angrily. “I am not lazy! I have my own house. I do everything for myself at home.”

Lukas regarded him coolly. “Home delivery shopping?”

The Icelander flushed, glaring. “It’s not my fault I can’t drive!” he retorted angrily. “It’s your fault I don’t look older. Maybe if you hadn’t babied me so much I wouldn’t be stuck like this!”

Lukas gave him a look of fond condescension. Emil stood his ground, still glaring.

They were interrupted with a faint giggle. Emil whirled round to see Lilli and Henri holding their hands over their mouths, controlling their laughter. Henri smiled at him, his face understanding.

“W-what’s so funny?” Emil stuttered.

Henri composed himself. “Nothing. We all know what it’s like to have older brothers, that’s all. He may annoy you sometimes, but he really does mean the best for you. Right, Lilli?”

The girl looked up at him, her face tinting delicately. “M-hmm. Big brother says when I’m happy, he’s happy. And when he’s happy, I’m happy too. So please don’t fight.”

Emil flushed darker. “R-right.” He avoided Lukas’ face, not wanting to see his triumphant smirk.

“Um, if you’re all done fighting, can we get sweets, please?” Alexandru piped up.

Bella and Erzsébet burst into laughter. “Of course, sweetie,” Erzsébet said. “Hans, take Alexandru to the stall over there. Choose whatever you want, and remember to get some for Peter too.” She handed him a small pouch with some money in.

Hans took it with his free hand. Alexandru let go of Vlad’s coat and ran over to him, his eyes wide with excitement. “Wow! We can get so much with this!” he cried. “Hey, Hans, what kind is your favourite?”

The boy considered the question thoughtfully. “Whatever takes the greatest skill to make,” he concluded. “Confectionary has very high standards, although probably not nearly as much here as at home. There’s a reason cooking is called the ‘culinary arts’, after all.”

He looked up at Roderich. “In that respect, brother is quite good at baking,” he said flippantly.

Roderich arched an eyebrow. “That’s damning with faint praise.”

“Mm. Let’s go.” He tugged Roderich’s hand, drawing him towards the stall. Alexandru skipped beside them, his eyes gleaming as they drew nearer to the goods on display. Peter ran after them, beaming.

Bella and Erzsébet watched them go, their faces motherly.

“Well, I trust Roddy won’t let them get too carried away. Though he’s such a spendthrift, and they’re only young. Anyway, we really should get going or we’ll never buy anything,” Erzsébet stated. “Any preferences for where we start?”

All in all, it took rather longer than anticipated, and they returned to the docks almost three hours later. Gilbert had evidently grown bored at some point, and was absently tearing a piece of bread into pieces and throwing them into the water for the gulls. Matthew stood next to him, pretending to listen to his brother’s rambling. Ludwig and Feliciano were nowhere to be seen.

“We’re back! And we got sweets!” Alexandru yelled excitedly.

Gilbert seemed to regain attention at that, and threw the rest of the bread onto the water, then brushed his hands of crumbs, his red eyes glinting.

“Oooh, watcha got, kids?”

Peter grinned at him. “Aren’t adults supposed to give children sweets?” he said. “But I suppose we could share _some_ of it with you.”

“No, you will not,” Roderich said sternly.

“Quite right,” Erzsébet agreed. “Here, make yourself useful and carry this.” She shoved the bag at him, making him stumble. He tried to peer into it, shifting it as though to take something out, but retracted his hand guiltily as Erzsébet coughed pointedly.

Whatever he was going to reply with was lost as Bella clapped her hands happily, Henri and Lilli both smiling.

“Oh, look, they’re back!” she exclaimed.

They turned to see Arthur, Francis and Antonio walking towards them, along with Ludwig and Feliciano, who was all but dragging a reluctant Lovino in tow. Lars and Vash followed, looking inscrutable as always, but with an air of satisfaction. With them was a short, balding man who was dressed in rather official robes and carrying a scroll of some sort.

“Yes, yes, I assure it’s quite in order. No need to worry about anything, gentlemen. I assure you she’s quite fit for seafaring, all our ships are held to the _highest_ standards. I quite understand if you would like to take a tour before making a final decision. As I have shown you, we have several _excellent_ vessels to choose from, all for a most _reasonable_ price. I-oh, are these gentlemen part of your party as well?”

The man stopped short at the others, his gaze flitting across everyone.

“Yes, we’re a rather large group in total,” Arthur said smoothly. “I trust that won’t be a problem?”

“No, none at all,” the man squeaked. He looked over to where Erzsébet and Bella stood with the children, his face turning down.

“Surely you will not be taking the young gentlemen and ladies with you as well?” he asked incredulously. “Sea travel is not a suitable environment for those more delicate than yourselves.”

“But of course,” Francis said. “Varied experience is the very key to expanding a child’s view of the world, and what better way for them to learn discipline and order than on the confines of a ship? I assure you, monsieur, they will be in the most excellent care in our hands, and under the control of one of the finest captains.” He neglected that they had yet to decide _which_ of them that would be, continuing smoothly, “so there is no cause for concern, I assure you, sir.” He treated the man to a winning smile, turning up his natural charm to the max.

The man bowed under the pressure of the Frenchman’s dazzling aura, wilting. “Well, of course, I suppose so, yes…” he trailed off.

“Well, we have the deeds to all vessels currently available. I will leave you gentlemen to make a decision. Please do not hesitate to call upon me if you have need of any further assistance.” With that, he turned and practically fled back to the dock buildings.

Francis raised an eyebrow inquiringly. “Gone so soon? _Mon dieu_ , and he was such a delight as well.”

A ripple of laughter went around the group. “I take it you used most of the money, then,” Lukas stated quietly.

Arthur smirked, drawing out a gold coin and flicking it between his fingers.

“Turns out having hundreds of these little things comes in rather handy,” he gloated. “Poor little man was practically falling over backwards to help.”

Antonio laughed. “I don’t think he liked Lovi glaring at him. Romano, you need to learn to be a little nicer, hey?”

Lovino glared at him, unimpressed. “Whatever, bastard.”

“Lovi!” Feliciano tried to hug his brother again, making Lovino shove him away harshly in disgust. “Get off me, you idiot.”

“Ve, Loviiiiii.”

“Get _off_ me. Bastard, get him off.” This was directed to Sebastian and Antonio, who cheerfully ignored him. “Lovi, be nice to your brother,” he chided. Sebastian nodded, laughing.

Lovino raised an eyebrow. “The hell? You’re a fine example of that, you bastard,” he retorted.

Antonio’s eyes narrowed slightly, the only sign that the topic was a touchy one with him.

“Lovino,” he warned.

The older Italian backed down, muttering under his breath. He sullenly glanced up at Ludwig, his eyes ordering him. Ludwig took the hint, hauling Feliciano off his brother like he was weightless. Feliciano let out a playful cry of defeat.

“Could have done that earlier, macho potato bastard,” he muttered angrily. Ludwig ignored him, turning to Arthur and the others.

“I take it you were successful, then?”

Lars nodded. “Whichever we want, we buy. For a good price, too. It appears money makes the world go round no matter where you are.” He looked rather satisfied at the thought, as did Vash.

“Anyway, we might have to make a few sacrifices, but that shouldn’t be too much of a problem. If needs be, Lukas, Vlad and myself can make any…adjustments to the interior. Temporarily, of course. Besides, I’m fairly certain it won’t be too much of a problem anyway,” Arthur stated cryptically.

He didn’t elaborate on that, leaving Ludwig to raise an eyebrow at him suspiciously. “I don’t suppose any of us are to be allowed in this?” he asked sharply.

Arthur returned the glance coolly. “If any of you want to come along, by all means, do. Anyone?” He pitched his voice louder.

Peter seemed fascinated by the prospect, having never been on what he called a ‘true’ ship.

“Mine’s all concrete,” he said. “And it doesn’t move, ‘cept when it’s _really_ windy.”

Hans had no interest, seeming far more interested in the view of the horizon, and was quite content to sit on the harbour wall drawing on some paper Roderich had given him. Erzsébet watched over him indulgently, praising his skills and making sure he didn’t lean over too far and fall into the harbour.

Alexandru seemed rather unsure of the ship, staying close to his brother’s side for a while before running out and going to sit with Hans. Being a landlocked country, he had never had need to develop any kind of navy or shipping, and looked up at the tall ships apprehensively.

Somehow, likely due to the stringent investigation Lars, Vash and Ludwig applied to each and every vessel, one was eventually deemed worthy. The three went back to the office to seal the deal, returning a short time later.

“Thank goodness I decided to focus on amassing funds instead of spending,” Arthur muttered, seeing the deflated purse.

Francis didn’t seem bothered. “Ah, _mon amie_ , but this is just a game, _non_? You can simply earn more, or however it is done.”

Arthur glared at him. “That is _not_ the point.” He looked away, annoyed, then sighed. “I suppose I should be glad he accepted a bribe at all. Something to be said for medieval society, after all.” He sighed. “Anyway, the lease is signed. The ship is ours for however long it takes. As long as the weather holds we can sail tomorrow.”

“I hate to ask, but you do know where you’re going?” Ludwig asked.

Arthur shot him a disdainful look. “Do you think I’ve been carrying this map around for show?” he asked acidly, waving it at the German. “Even without that, it would be a simple enough matter. We simply sail east, after all. This world is based on our own. We’re bound to make landfall soon, regardless.”

Ludwig didn’t look particularly mollified, but reluctantly agreed.

With their transport procured, the rest of the day was spent hauling the supplies on and arranging as much as possible of the interior. After that, there was nothing to do but wait for the next day. Weather depending, they would be off on a true adventure.


	13. Journey to the East (A-sailing we shall go)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All aboard! The nations of Europe find their sea-legs. No historical discussions allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to leave posting this until tomorrow, but my uni meeting finished early and I wrote half of my assignment yesterday, so I have some time spare. Enjoy!

Thankfully, the weather _did_ hold fair. With the last of the supplies transported on, it was time to leave. How long it would take, they had no idea. Given that they had the advantage of magic, and the length their journeys had taken so far, Arthur had reckoned they would be seaborne for around a week, calm seas depending.

Being back on a ship held strong memories for them all. For Arthur, it was a chance to relive one of his most powerful periods of history, an era in which he felt free, powerful and in control. Despite the reminder of their own long periods of warfare with him, both Antonio and Francis felt the same. The centuries they had all spent as captains (legal or otherwise) had been an age of discovery and expansion for all of them, and had opened the world up into the map they knew today.

The others were decidedly less eager. Feliciano and Lovino both had relied on trade for most, if not all of their lives, building on Rome’s vast legacy. Neither had a particular interest in it, however, generally not concerning themselves with the day to day details of their ports, preferring to stick to politics. Lovino, especially, regarded ships with a degree of trepidation. Having seen his self-proclaimed ‘boss’ coming back injured, sometimes gravely, from battle after battle during the armada had given him an understandable reluctance to be on the ocean himself.

Gilbert, though, seemed rather excited with the prospect. He was very much at home on ships, whether from the long journeys to Acre as a child nation, or the more recent trips across the Atlantic to train the newly-independent America. That his family did not seem to share his excitement didn’t appear to bother him in the slightest. Ludwig was too young to have remembered wooden ships, and now almost totally avoided anything to do with the navy. Roderich was certainly used to sea travel, but was undeniably nervous at being so close to its denizens, and he was certainly _not_ pleased with the prospect of up to a week spent with no way of avoiding either them or Gilbert.

They weren’t the only ones, which was precisely why they had found a ship that offered both numerous cabins and sheer size to allow plenty of room for all of them. With enough room for everyone to have their own space, they had managed to sort out sleeping arrangements relatively agreeably. It was decided that the women and children would sleep in the cabins, both to deter arguments between any of the adults and for security, as they could be locked and defended in the unlikely event of any attack. Peter, Alexandru and Hans shared one, while Lilli, Erzsébet and Bella shared the other. The two were adjoined with a small door, allowing the children to knock if they needed anything.

A routine was established fairly quickly. Each of them took turns navigating, sharing the task if not willingly, then at least fairly civilly. By mutual consent, there was no real captain, instead a sort of joint authority that the eldest nations knew what they were doing. If the others held any doubts, they at least didn’t voice them.

A few days after setting sail, Alfred found Arthur sitting staring pensively out towards the ocean.

“What’s up, British dude? You look kinda down.”

Arthur gave him a sideways glance, then stared back out. He sighed. “Nothing. I’m simply thinking.”

“Ooh, dangerous.”

Arthur shot him a mild glare, making Alfred duck his head in apology. “Sorry. Seriously though, what’s up?”

The Englishman turned to face him. His expression was closed, almost worried. He didn’t answer for a long time, instead looking over the deck, where the children were running around in some sort of game, watched over by Roderich, Vlad and Lukas chatting quietly near them.

“Is this really a good idea?” he asked quietly, almost to himself.

Alfred burst into loud laughter. The others looked up at him briefly, then turned back to their conversation.

“Is that it? Kinda late to be wondering that, isn’t it?”

Arthur sighed again. “You’re right. Nevertheless, we are taking a rather large risk here. Of course I wouldn’t have suggested it without good reason, but there is still uncertainty.”

To his surprise, Alfred didn’t refute him. “Yeah, but so what?”

Arthur stared at him in surprise. “I beg your pardon?” he asked.

Alfred stared back innocently, head titled slightly. “Well, we already decided that this whole magic thing is gonna draw everyone to us anyway, right?” The Englishman nodded, not quite understanding.

“So, even if you are totally wrong and everyone isn’t even wherever you’re taking us, it shouldn’t matter, right? They’re all gonna find us sooner or later anyway. And if they _are_ wherever we’re going, then we’re gonna find them that much quicker. If not, they’ll still come to us at some point, it’ll just take longer. And, like, the kids’ll love it, and I’m buzzing for this whole thing, so it’s all cool. Just lighten up, dude! It’ll all be fine!”

Arthur blinked in surprise. “Well, I suppose. That’s one way of looking at it.” He looked away, the tiniest hint of a small smile on his face.

Alfred beamed at him. Arthur, to even his own surprise, returned it somewhat tentatively.

They sat in companionable silence for a moment, until they were disrupted by Feliciano coming up from the gallery to tell everyone that lunch was ready. He, Sebastian and Lovino had immediately declared themselves as the cooks, which no-one had contested.

Everyone made their way into the long galley kitchen for the food. The cramped quarters meant that it wasn’t really possible for everyone to eat together, so meals were a rather disjointed affair.

No-one really minded this, however, as they had all dispersed into their family groups anyway.

The ship itself was something of a cross between a longship and a galleon. The deck was large and open for the main part, with the captain’s quarters at the helm and the entrance to the rest of the ship at the stern. The kitchen and pantry had been fully taken over by the Italies, along with Francis in charge of desserts, and Antonio helping with the rest. 

Somehow (the large purse had probably had a great deal to do with it) Lars and Vash had managed to find a vessel that was designed more for travel than cargo, allowing them a higher degree of relative luxury. Vlad, Arthur and Lukas had managed to spell the empty decks below into something rather more comfortable, which at least meant that they were spared having to sleep in hammocks.

All in all, they were remarkably lucky, and reflected that it was by far the worst experience most of them had had with sea travel.

The children, of course, didn’t know any different. Alexandru had been on a ship only once before, when he had been taken to the Ottoman court. However, as now, he had been with Vlad and Erzsébet, as well as several others. As before, he spent most of the first day in the cabin being tended to by Vlad, pale-faced and scared with sea-sickness. After a few hours, Vlad had gently put him to sleep with a spell to stave off the worst of it. Thereafter, Lukas summoned his troll to blow into the sails, smoothing their course and increasing their speed.

Peter had taken one look at the rigging and declared himself the lookout. Neither Arthur nor Berwald were keen to let him climb up with the threat of falling, and it took Tino’s calm assurance that he would be fine before either of them allowed him to even try. Eventually, though, they caved, and Arthur showed him how to climb the ropes, even giving him a telescope to keep watch with.

When, a few hours later, he inevitably tired of it, Emil took over, muttering that it was the only way he was likely to get some peace and quiet.

Somehow, he came down from the rigging with a puffin on his shoulder, which no-one quite understood. His own had, as far as they knew, not been subject to the spell, so it was anyone’s guess as to whether this was the same bird or simply a temporary substitute. Emil refused to elaborate, however, so the matter was dropped.

They had been at sea roughly five days when Peter called out that he could see land. He came down the rigging so fast that he almost proved Arthur and Berwald’s worst fears, and was only saved by Alfred’s quick reflexes.

“Whoa, slow down, little British dude. What’s the matter? Seen a mermaid?”

Peter’s eyes gleamed with excitement. “No, better!”

“Better than a mermaid? What could be better than that?” Alfred played along. Matthew smiled at him, encouraging.

“LAND!” Peter cried.

Alfred grinned at him. “Really?”

Peter nodded. “I’m sure,” he declared. “About twenty miles, I’d say.”

“Well, you better tell everyone then,” Matthew replied.

Peter beamed at them both, turning and running along the deck.

“Land!”

Lukas looked up from where he had been reading, Matthias polishing his axe. Emil looked up, his expression shifting into something like relief. Peter grinned, turning to dash down the stairs below deck.

“Land!”

Lars looked up from where he and Vash had been taking an inventory of the stock. Bella clapped her hands happily, and Henri and Lilli exchanged a smile. Peter beamed and ran back into the galley.

“Land!”

Sebastian turned from where he had been cooking and grinned at him. “Really? That’s wonderful! Hear that, Lovi? You get to get away from us soon!”

Lovino lifted a hand and gestured at him rudely, making his brother laugh. Feliciano joined in. Ludwig and Gilbert exchanged a relieved look. Peter grinned and ran back up onto the deck.

“Land!”

Erzsébet and Roderich turned from where they had been standing talking together. “Oh? That’s lovely, darling. It’ll be good to get back on land, won’t it Roddy?”

Roderich looked extremely pleased at the prospect. Hans lifted his head and gave a quick nod of agreement before bending down to his drawing again. Peter grinned at them, running in to their cabin.

“Land!”

Vlad and Alexandru looked up, smiling. “Really? I wanna see too!” Peter grinned at him, and the two ran out, Vlad following at a slower pace.

The two boys made their way up to the last place of all, where Arthur and Francis stood at the wheel, the map in front of them.

“Arthur!”

They both turned to the side to see Peter’s wide grin.

“Yes? This had better be important, Peter,” he answered.

“It is! Really really really important!” he countered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “Have you seen land?”

“Yep!”

“Truly?”

“Truly. Cross my heart,” he nodded.

“Where?” Arthur pressed.

“Twenty miles. Straight ahead.” Peter pointed to the helm. Sure enough, there was a darker blue line on the horizon, growing steadily.

Arthur took out a telescope from his pocket, extending it. “So there is. Well done, Peter.” He put the telescope back, ruffling the boy’s hair. Peter made a small sound of protest, flattening his hands on his head. Arthur merely chuckled.

“Well, you’d best call everyone together then. Francis, go and tell everyone to meet on the deck. I don’t know how accurate this map is, so I’ll have to stay here to bring her to shore.”

He drew something out of his pocket and handed it to Peter, who took it. It was a large conch shell, pink and white with a spray of pale freckles across the back.

“What’s this for?” he asked, curious.

Arthur glanced at him. “I need you to take this and go back up to the crows nest. It has a communication spell on it. I don’t know what the shoreline is like here, so I need you to guide me in, alright? And don’t even think of doing anything funny, I’m relying on you for this. Don’t let me down.”

“Yes Sir!” Peter grinned, clutching the shell and running back off. Arthur watched as he scaled the rigging effortlessly, hoisting himself into the crows nest and taking up his post.

Francis raised an eyebrow. “He’s even better at that that you were, and after only a week, too,” he commented.

Arthur shot him a glare. “Shut up, Frog. He’s my little brother, of course he’d be good at sailing. Now did I or did I not tell you to go and assemble everyone? Hop to it.”

“ _Oui, mon capitaine.”_ Francis saluted extremely sarcastically, sashaying off as though he had all the time in the world. Arthur watched him go, trying not to enjoy the view. Francis raised a hand slowly, waving. He turned at the bottom of the steps, winking at him and blowing a kiss. Arthur wrenched his head away so fast it hurt his neck, face flaming.

Francis’ laughter drifted up to him on the salt-laden air as he went below decks to carry out his orders.

The next hour was spent in a hive of activity preparing to come into shore. As they drew closer, the shoreline came into focus. Arthur slowly turned the ship around to manoeuvre in, with Peter directing him from the crows nest. Once they were close enough to be able to see the shoreline from the deck, he scurried back down to stand at the wheel with Arthur.

The ship was brought smoothly into port. Arthur stood at the wheel, waiting for the right moment. With a sharp nod, Antonio and Gilbert jumped down onto the wooden deck. Francis tossed the heavy rope to them, and they wound it around one of the many wooden posts set at regular intervals along the dock. With the anchor dropped, the ship was finally in port. They had made it.


	14. Expect the Unexpected (Everything Will Be Alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, their journey is over. Now it's Emil's time to shine, if only he can manage it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I rewrite this chapter over and over just so I could insert as many references as possible? You bet. Anyone who gets them will win the internet cookies I made for a bake sale and consequently got to keep when it got cancelled. 
> 
> (if you really want to know, skip to the end notes)

It was with some relief that they all made their way onto firm land once again. Ludwig ran the gangplank down for them, looking incredibly relieved to be off the ship. The rest followed, Peter and Alexandru tearing their way down and giggling at the slightly dizzy feeling of solid ground under their feet. Hans followed them rather more sedately, but with a hint of a smile as he saw the adult’s slight stumbling as well.

Having stayed to make sure everything on board was tight, Arthur was the last to leave. He came down the gangplank holding a scroll, which he handed to Lars.

“Show this to whoever is the authorities around here. You were the one who signed the contract, so you’ll have to. If this works the same as anywhere else, it should be enough to let us dock here.”

Lars nodded sharply. He turned on his heel and strode forward determinedly, his scarf trailing out behind him.

They watched him go for a moment. “And if not?” Francis enquired mildly.

Arthur shot him a glance. “That will be quite enough, I assure you. If not, we still have enough to bribe them. That will work wonders.”

“Bribery should never be used to overrule the authorities,” Ludwig stated sharply.

Gilbert clapped him on the shoulder, sighing dramatically. “You still have so much to learn, little brother.” He shook his head sadly. “Loosen up a little, would you? This isn’t home, the rules don’t apply here.”

Ludwig frowned at that, shaking his brother’s hand off. “That is no excuse.”

Gilbert threw his hands in the air, defeated. “Aah, you’re too young. You’ll learn.”

Ludwig merely raised an eyebrow, turning his head away. Gilbert rolled his eyes affectionately, making Francis and Antonio laugh. Ludwig’s pale cheeks darkened with anger, but he refused to look at his brother.

They waited for Lars to return, passing the time by looking around with interest. The feeling of the docks was very different to the town they had left. That had been largely open, set back a ways from the main town, and built of stone and timber.

Bathed in the late afternoon light, the buildings here seemed almost to glow, made of dark, stained wood and leaning against each other haphazardly. Their large, stately galleon looked very out of place surrounded by low, thin sloops, their long, narrow triangular sails pointing up to the sky as if reaching for the sunlight. The air smelt not of fish, brine and wood, but of spice and silk and something altogether foreign.

The children peered around curiously, their faces wide with amazement as they took in the sights and smells around them. They sniffed the air, giggling when the scent of food made their stomachs grumble.

“Arthur, can we go get something to eat? Please? I’m hungry,” Peter moaned.

Arthur gave him a halfhearted wave. “Fine. You might as well get something for all of us then. Here.” He handed him a purse, tutting when Peter all but snatched it from him. He took a quick glance inside, marvelling, then his face twisted in thought.

“Are you sure I can use this?” he asked, looking up at his brother.

Arthur looked down at him. “What? Oh, you mean the currency?" Peter nodded. "Yes. I should think so. I made sure to change it before we left. Look, if you’re not sure, get someone to go with you, alright? I have to wait here for Lars.”

“I’ll take them,” Antonio offered. Arthur glanced at him gratefully, nodding.

“Then I’m coming too, bastard. I’m starving, damn it.”

Antonio turned to Lovino with a winning smile. “Why do you think I offered, _querido_?” he asked simply.

Lovino glared at him, but couldn’t think of a comeback. “F-fine,” he muttered eventually. “But this doesn’t mean anything. You just said it first, bastard.”

Antonio shook his head, amused. “Of course not, Lovi.”

“D-don’t laugh at me, you bastard!”

Antonio’s eyes glinted with mirth, held back. Lovino’s glare deepened, and he stormed off, only to stop furiously as he realised he had no idea which way to go.

“I want to go to, please big brother!” Alexandru said, tugging at his brother’s sleeve.

“Alright, alright, we’re going,” Vlad said, smiling. “Dimi, come on, you too. We need someone to carry everything.”

Dmitri rolled his eyes fondly as Alexandru nodded and grabbed him too, pulling him towards the others. “Hans, Erl, are you coming?” he turned back to the other two micronations, who shook their heads.

“I’m quite alright. I’ll wait here,” Hans said. Erland crossed his arms and stared at Peter haughtily.

“Just get good sweets,” he ordered.

Alexandru nodded happily. “Ok! I don’t know what we’ll find, but if it’s sweets then I’m sure we’ll get something yummy!” But we. have. to. hur-ry. up!” he tugged both Vlad and Dmitri’s sleeves with every word, using all of his small weight to pull him forward. The men looked down at him, exchanging a smile over his tiny head.

“Alright, alright, we’re going!” Vlad pulled his sleeve out of the boy’s hands, lifting his arm high. Alexandru pouted until Vlad lowered it again, then gripped his hand, almost jumping up and down with excitement. Vlad looked to Dmitri, who shrugged and took Alexandru’s other hand, making the boy look up and beam at him.

Antonio laughed softly at the boy’s actions. “Lovi, why couldn’t you have been like that when you were little?” he asked.

Lovino simply scowled at him. He glanced towards Alexandru, who looked up at him trepidly.

Lovino rolled his eyes and looked over to Antonio. “You heard the kid, let’s go. I’m starving.”

Alexandru grinned.

“I’m coming too!” Feliciano ran forwards to his brother.

“Alright, fine, just _hurry up_.”

“But _I’m_ the one with the money!” Peter called. “Wait for me!”

He took off running towards them, falling into step beside Vlad, who ruffled his hair with his free hand.

“Oy!” Peter flattened his hair down, but didn’t seem angry.

The six of them made their way towards the town, guided by the scents drifting towards them. It wasn’t long before Feliciano stopped, tugging on Lovino’s arm to make him stop.

“ _What_?” he asked crossly.

Feliciano pointed towards them. Through the crowds of people milling around, they could see a large group standing to one side, evidently deep in discussion.

“What’s up?” Vlad asked, seeing them both staring. He followed their gaze across the square.

“Oh, brilliant,” he said, sourly. “Kids, let’s go back.”

Peter and Alexandru looked up, confused. “Why? Who’s there? Who is it?”

Antonio looked across, his gaze darkening when he caught sight of someone. “I agree, we’re going back,” he said. “Let’s just get the food and go. Come on, Lovi, didn’t you say you were starving?” He all but pushed Lovino forward, who glared at him, but seeing the group, starting walking.

Lovino snatched the purse out of Peter’s hand, ignoring the boy’s protest, and grabbed Feliciano’s arm, marching off towards one of the many stands. Antonio followed, casting one last glance across the square. By coincidence, the man looked up at the same moment. His eyes narrowed in recognition. Antonio managed to hold his gaze for a moment, then turned away sharply.

“Hey! This isn’t fair!” Peter protested. “Why did you let him take the purse?”

“Because,” Vlad answered.

“Because what?”

Vlad didn’t reply. Alexandru looked to Dmitri, who looked to be one step away from striding towards the group, face ready to commit murder.

The boys exchanged a glance, shrugging at each other.

“ _Adults_ ,” they said, confused.

“Well, if they won’t tell us who it is, we’ll just have to go and find out,” Peter stated.

“Right!”

They pushed past the adults, who were too busy trying to avoid the gaze of the group across the square.

“Hey, look, there’s Leon,” he said. “Oh. Then that’s…I don’t know everyone.” He groaned. “I _wish_ I could go to meetings properly! Then I’d know everyone!”

He looked closer, thinking. “That’s Russia, in the long coat. He always looks really sad when he sees me, and I don’t know why.”

Alexandru shivered. “I-I want big brother,” he said, darting towards where the adults were standing at a stall.

Peter opened his mouth to say something, before huffing out in shock as he felt his collar caught by someone.

“Oy, what’s the id-oh, Emil. Why are you here?” he asked, looking up at the teen.

“Arthur and Lukas suddenly realised what a danger you are and sent me to make sure you aren’t doing anything stupid. Clearly for once they were right,” he said.

“That’s not very nice,” Peter said, pouting.

“Too bad. What were you hoping to achieve?” Emil asked.

Peter wrenched himself free and folded his arms, huffing crossly. “I would have worked something out,” he said imperiously. “All the others just looked over and said we should go, and I don’t know why.”

“So you thought you would, what, just stride over to them?” Emil said. “No-one even knows who you are. What good would you do?”

“I would have thought of something!” he retorted. His eyes lit up as he looked across the square again. “Fine then. _You_ can do it instead!”

“Do _what_?” Emil asked, eyes narrowing.

Peter grinned at him. “Look, it’s Leon! You go talk to him, he likes you _much_ more than me.”

Emil flushed. “I don’t think that will work,” he muttered.

Peter looked up at him curiously. “Why shouldn’t it? Don’t you like him?” he asked guilelessly.

Emil’s flush deepened. “We’re…friends, that’s all.”

Peter didn’t look convinced. “Are you sure? He really likes you.”

“How would you know?”

“I saw his phone screen once when he came over,” Peter replied, grinning. “He has a picture of you together as his home screen background. No-one has a picture of someone as their phone screen unless they really like them.”

Emil stared down at him in horror. “He does?”

“Yep! That means he likes you!”

Emil shook his head. “We’re just friends, that’s all. You watch far too much TV.”

Peter frowned. “That’s what papa says, and then he makes me turn the tv, or turns me into cardboardtain. Mum says it isn’t fair, but what papa doesn’t know is that I found where he keeps the box and cut eyeholes in it, so now I can still see the TV regardless!”

Emil shook his head again, rolling his eyes.

“But anyway, the point _is_ that mum _and_ papa _both_ have the same picture as their home screens, and they _always_ smile when they opens their phones, _so there_.” He nodded triumphantly, as if that settled the matter. “But look, Leon’s right there, are you _sure_ you don’t want to go over to him? You should walk over slowly, and he’ll look up at you, it'll be like time all stops, and then the spell with break for him and it’ll be all sparkly!”

Emil looked at him, horrified and exasperated in equal measure. “What kind of TV are you _watching_?” he said. “Whatever it is, I’m telling Sve. And Lukas, and he’ll tell Arthur.”

Peter pouted. “You’re a big fat meanie. _I_ think it would work.”

“You have got to be the weirdest person I’ve ever met. And that includes Dan.”

Peter glared at him. “Well, you think of something better, then!” he cried. “If you can’t, I’m just going to do it myself!”

“Stop it!” Emil caught him again as he tried to dash forward.

“Why?” Peter tried to wriggle free. “It worked with Seb, why wouldn’t it work again? You heard Arthur, he said that the closer we are to everyone the more they’re going to remember on their own! Let _go_ of me!”

They were beginning to attract attention, and Emil let go of him hurriedly.

“Fine then. Try on your own, but don’t come crying to anyone when they don’t recognise you.”

“That’s not nice!”

“I don’t care.”

Emil turned away and stalked off to stand at the edge of the square. Peter followed after him, still trying to argue.

“But you really should try,” he pestered.

Emil whirled back round to him, glaring. “Look at them,” he said, pointing. “Do they look as if they remember?”

Peter stared over, lip twisting.

“I-I don’t know,” he admitted.

Emil raised an eyebrow and folded his arms crossly. “Well then. I’m not going to go over there and make a fool of myself. The only reason Nor and your brother sent me over was to stop _you_ from making a hat trick of embarrassing yourself. _I'm_ not going to.”

Peter scowled at him. “I wasn’t embarrassed. I made Seb _and_ mum and papa remember. I guess more people love me than _you_! I…I hate you! I’m going back!”

He ran off, back towards the docks. Emil watched him go with a slightly disdainful look.

Well, damn.

Emil's face fell, and he sighed. He was in for hell when he returned, and he was in no mood at all for it.

He looked over to where the adults were _still_ standing at the stall, even though they were clearly holding the food by now, and were just as clearly simply trying to avoid the others.

He sighed again.

He looked around the square, taking in the details. It was obviously some sort of oriental inspiration, with red lanterns hung along doorways and tilted banners displaying the names of shops above the windows.

He let his eyes fall down to the group.

From his position, he could see them all. Ivan was, as always, the tallest, towering over everyone even more than usual. His sisters stood beside him, Natalya practically clutching his arm while Katyushka stood with her hands held in front of her body demurely. The dress she was wearing did little to hide her figure, and she looked uncomfortable, although Ivan’s murderous smile at anyone who so much as looked at her ensured that any attention was quickly diverted.

To his right stood the Baltics, looking as nervous as ever. Feliks stood next to Tolys, though facing away. He was looking towards the stalls with curiously, though whether at the nations gathered there or the food was hard to tell.

Ivan was obviously deep in conversation with Yao, who looked thoroughly at home. He was wearing traditional costume, sleeves hanging deeply, almost to the ground, and robes held in tightly with a sash. The rest of them were as well, and it suited them so well that he knew they would be reluctant to return. Even Im-Soo was there, long plait hanging down his back and looking far more peaceful than he ever did in the pictures Emil had seen of him. The warlike nation very rarely attended meetings, and normally only did so to speak to (and generally argue with) America, and even then only for a short while.

Emil’s gaze roamed over the group, before giving up and staring at Leon.

He was wearing a long green tunic, edged in gold, over white pants that gathered in at the ankle, and flat black slippers. He was holding a matching hat in one hand, obviously having got bored of wearing it. From this distance, Emil could see something sticking up from his back that looked like a sword tassel, and what looked like the edge of a wooden board.

He doubted it actually _was_ a sword, since he knew Yao didn’t like him using weapons. Kiku had a pair of katanas tucked into his hakama, but that was usual for him. If he knew Mei, the elaborate hairpin she wore probably held a wickedly thin knife as well.

He felt suddenly very out of place in his brown jacket and leather pants. His pale skin and hair would be totally out of place here too, and he tried to slink back, suddenly worried that he would be noticed.

He started walking around the square, making his way towards the stall. None of the adults seemed to notice him, having apparently given up the pretence of getting food and simply talking quietly, occasionally shooting glances over at the others.

Emil shook his head. Looking over again, he found a pair of dark eyes staring back at him, seemingly without recognition.

His heart sped up, and he edged around the stall, trying to avoid being seen. He made it to the other edge of the square and ducked into an alleyway, trying to calm his heart.

Now he was facing their backs, and he sighed in relief. From this angle, he could see both the stall and the group, and yet was hidden.

That had been horrible. There had been no spark of recognition in Leon’s eyes, only the cool curiosity of a stranger.

He suddenly regretted how harsh he had been to Peter. How could a boy, a child, manage to do that not once, but twice, and to his own parents as well? He would apologise to him later.

He tried to keep down a tiny voice in the back of his mind that lingered on Arthur’s explanation.

_Peter broke the spell for him because he knows them. Sve and Fin love him, he’s their son, of course they knew him. Leon must not care for you, if he doesn’t know you on sight_.

He shook his head, dispelling the thought angrily. There was no such thing as ‘love at first sight’, he had said as much to Francis. He was letting this whole stupid situation get to him.

Blinking rapidly, he was disgusted to find a tear welling up in his eye, and he stared up at the sliver of sky he could see from the alley.

“Nǐ hǎo.”

Emil’s gaze whipped down to see Leon standing in front of him, looking curious.

“N- Nǐ hǎo,” he replied, pleased that his voice stayed even, and hoping he didn’t butcher the pronunciation. As much as they tried to learn each other’s language, he found it very difficult to wrap the fluid sounds around his tongue, and Leon had the same with Icelandic.

Leon said something that was clearly a question, and Emil desperately tried to remember what he had learned. He think he heard the word for name, though.

“Emil. I’m Emil,” he said.

Gods, everyone else made this seem so simple! Why couldn’t he do the same!

He felt himself flushing deeply again as Leon kept speaking.

“I’m sorry, I don’t, I, uh, I have to go,” he said, trying to push past him. His face was flaming, and he felt tears come to his eyes again.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry, Ice, please don’t cry, that was mean, I’m sorry.”

Emil whirled around, eyes wide as he saw Leon smiling at him, eyes shining.

“What the _hell_?” he yelled, eyes narrowed. "You just let me make a fool of myself for nothing! You..." he said a word that would get him grounded from meetings from a year if either Lukas or Matthias heard him say it.

Leon’s lips twitched as he tried not to grin, but failed. “I’ve been watching you from across the square for like an hour. I thought you were avoiding me. Everyone over by the stall clearly is, so we just assumed you didn’t know who we were.”

“ _You_ didn’t know who _we_ were? We thought _you_ didn’t know _us_!” Emil cried, pushing him. “You mean you’ve all been standing there just, what, waiting for one of us to come over?”

Leon raised an eyebrow. “Pretty much? Teach was ready to go over and hit one of you to see if that would help, but Kiku said not to. He said it could disrupt the world if we did.”

Emil glared at him. “You don’t, I don’t know, wonder what you’re doing here?”

Leon shrugged. “We did, but then we kind of realised that something wasn’t right .Teach thought we’d all transmigrated but I said I was pretty sure we weren’t dead, so then Kiku worked out that we’ve just been isekai’d, so we just kind of ran with it. He said he can feel that it’s the old man’s magic, so we just assumed it’s his fault and he’ll sort it out eventually. So then I asked if teach could cultivate, and he can, so I tried it, and look, I can summon a sword! It’s so cool!”

He twisted his palms together, and a sliver of metal grew between his hands as he drew them apart.

“Ok, stop it,” Emil said. “You’re right, this is all Arthur’s fault. You came to that conclusion a lot more quickly than the rest of us.”

“We’re more used to blaming him,” Leon replied, grinning.

“Fair enough. Your family is looking at us, and I think they might actually kill me. Please stop them.”

“Damn, and just as we were alone, too,” Leon said.

Emil slapped him, gently.

Leon grabbed his hand and led them both out to face everyone.

“Look, we have proof!” he said. “I was right, the others are hiding from us. Turns out it is the old man’s fault after all.”

“Ya-hah! Pay up!” Yong-Soo crowed.

Yao looked furious. “That irresponsible wretch. I will kill him. This is why the east is better than the west!” he fumed.

“So, this is Arthur-san’s magic after all?” Kiku asked politely.

Emil nodded. “It’s a spell. I don’t know the details, just that it makes a game real, or something.”

Leon huffed in surprise. “Huh, you mean that actually works?”

Kiku looked at him questioningly. “You know of it?”

The teen shrugged. “Kind of? I went through his books one day when he was out, and also to put firecrackers in his desk, and a piece of paper fell out”- he ignored the exasperated looks he was given- “and it seemed to be some kind of spell for creating a dream world, but real. It looked pretty old even then, so he’d obviously never used it. Was this what he was doing in the hotel, then? We all just woke up this morning and thought we’d dreamed the last few centuries.”

“Wait, so is everything the same there? My laptop will be dead!” Yong-Soo cried. Yao reached up and cuffed him.

“Ow. Not cool, bro. All electronics originate with me!”

Yao raised his hand to cuff him again, then realised that for once his claim actually had some truth to it.

“Not _all_ ,” Kiku muttered.

“Most,” Yong-Soo argued. “The best.”

“Shut up, both of you,” Im-Soo glared at them murderously.

“You don’t even have internet,” Yong-Soo said disparagingly. “How do you even _live_? Oh, wait, you don't, your people prefer _me_ instead.”

Im-Soo looked ready to kill his brother, and Yao hit him again, far harder this time. Yong-Soo yelped in pain and retreated, rubbing his head and wincing. "Ok, too far, I'm sorry," he muttered. Im-Soo rejected the apology, hand reaching to the katana strapped to Kiku's waist. The smaller nation stepped deftly to the side, placing a hand protectively over his swords.

Yao nodded his head sharply at Paulo, who stepped forward genially and physically separated the warning brothers before they could declare war on each other.

“You were saying, Emil?” He said placidly, holding both nations back apparently effortlessly. His glasses glinted as they caught the light, and both Yong-Soo and Im-Soo subsided, muttering under their breath.

“Uh, yeah. Arthur cast a spell and it trapped us all here.” He looked at Kiku. “Leon says you have a word for it?”

Kiku flushed slightly. “Ah, yes. It’s a common plot. I never thought it would happen to us, though. I would have hoped Arthur-san would have more control over his magic than let something like this happen.”

“Hah, good luck with that!” Leon said.

“Alfred basically goaded him into it, so if you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at them both,” Emil agreed.

“Perhaps,” Kiku replied. Leon rolled his eyes.

“Never mind who to be mad at. You are all as bad as each other,” Yao said sharply. “Now, are those others going to come over to us or do we have to come over to them?”

“Maybe they don’t want to be friends with us?” Ivan said sadly. Natalya flicked her hair back dismissively. “All should be grateful to be friends with big brother,” she said bitingly.

“No, they were avoiding you,” Emil muttered, out of earshot. Leon bit his lip, trying not to smile.

“Urgh, you guys are being totally boring,” a new voice cut in. They all turned round to see Feliks, looking bored.

“You guys love to talk, but sometimes you need more action, y’know? Like this. HEY, VLAD!” Feliks yelled across the square, effectively gaining the attention of the Romanian, as well as every other living being within earshot.

Vlad turned round and waved at him apologetically. Feliks grinned. “See, it totally works!” he said.

Tolys hid his face in his hands, sighing. “Please never do that again,” he murmured, face flushing in embarrassment.

Feliks rolled his eyes. “Liet, I love you, but you are so boring. You were all being totally shy like little rabbits. Look, they’re coming now!”

He all but ran across the square, and Vlad met him halfway.

“Yay, you stopped ignoring us! It was getting totally boring trying to act like we didn’t know you, and you were being a total jackass for hiding from us,” Feliks chided, slapping his arm playfully before hugging him anyway.

“Aww, you have the little tiny one with you!” he said, ruffling Alexandru’s hair. The boy peeked up at him, beaming widely.

With the game up, Feliciano bounded over to Kiku, arms held out.

“Where is everyone else? Are they not wanting to be friends with us too?” Ivan asked.

“Back at the docks,” Vlad answered. “Registering the ship, or whatever.”

“You came here on a ship?” Yao asked.

Vlad nodded. “Yeah, Arthur bought it. It’s huge. Took us about a week to get here.”

“Hey, Lovi, what took you so long?” Feliciano suddenly said, seeing his brother and Antonio walking towards them.

“Ooh, you have more food!”

Lovino held the bag away from him. “You just ate, idiot. Bastard here thought we should share. ‘peace offering’ or some stupid crap.”

Antonio nodded, looking around the group. “Sorry we were late,” he said cheerily.

Feliciano succeeded in taking the bag from his brother and opened it, handing it to Kiku.

“Look, it’s really yummy, and it smells really good!”

Kiku reached into the bag, eyes widening when he took out a dumpling, and held it delicately, muttering ‘itadakimasu’ under his breath before taking a bite.

“Here, for everyone!” Feliciano handed the bag to Yao.

“I hope there’s enough!”

Antonio, meanwhile, came to a halt next to Paulo, who had let the warring Koreans go and was standing beside someone who looked unmistakably like Antonio.

Taking a deep breath, Antonio smiled brightly at him. “Hola, Miguel.”

His brother regarded him questioningly, suspicious.

Antonio still held the bag out, his expression hopeful. After a moment, Miguel leaned forward, taking it from him. He reached in and took a dumpling, biting into it slowly.

His eyes widened in amazement. “Hey, this is really good!” he exclaimed. He gave the bag to Paulo, who took it gratefully. “Thank you.”

“de nada.” He turned back to his brother.

“It’s good to see you.”

Antonio smiled tensely. “Yes.”

“We didn’t talk at the last meeting,” he said, somewhere between calm and accusing.

“No. Lo siento. I was busy.”

“You always are,” he replied.

Antonio looked down, then up, smile falling slightly.

The two stared at each other for a long moment, until, almost simultaneously, they fell forward and hugged each other tightly.

“You’re an idiot,” Miguel said.

“Si. Whatever you say.” Antonio hugged him back fiercely. Paulo looked vaguely amused, smiling politely.

Lovino raised an eyebrow. “Weird bastards. You’re both the same.”

“Hey, cool! It’s, like, totally sweet! Liet, have you ever had anything like before? It’s totally yummy!”

Lovino rolled his eyes. “Whatever, weirdo.”

Feliks narrowed his eyes. “You’re totally mean, you know.”

Lovino gasped mockingly. “No shit, dumbass.”

Feliks grinned at him, bursting into laughter. “See, you act all mean, but you’re actually totally not. You’re pretty cool.”

Lovino looked vaguely surprised. He looked away, frowning slightly.

Toris reached out and took the bag from Feliks’ hands before he could eat the lot, and passed it over to Ivan, who took one happily before giving it to his sisters. Katyushka then handed it to Eduard, then Raivis, who seemed torn between inhaling the scent and actually eating it. He nibbled at it like a rabbit, then took a larger bite when he tasted the delicious filling. Toris made sure everyone else had had one before taking the last himself.

Kiku, meanwhile, walked over to the stall, returning with his own smaller bag. He walked a little way away from the group, where a trio of men were standing.

“Please, take one.” He held the bag out politely.

“Is it…yummy?” a sleepy voice asked.

Kiku nodded. As usual, Herakles looked half-asleep, standing in the late afternoon sun shading his eyes with one hand lifted lazily to his head.

“Ignore him. Shove it in his mouth, maybe he’ll choke on it. Oy, catboy, wake up. Jappy offered you something. Be nice and take it.”

“Sadik-san, please, there is no need for such language. There is quite enough for all of us,” Kiku said, faintly reprimanding.

Sadik grinned widely at him. “Ah, you’re too polite. Hera is lazy, he wouldn’t eat at all if someone wasn’t here to look after him. How he even survived before I took him I don’t even know.”

Heracles glared at him. Taking the bag from Kiku, he reached in slowly.

“Oh, look. Just enough for all of us. Gupta, would you like one?”

The little Egyptian nodded sharply. “Thank you.” He nodded a greeting to Kiku, who returned it in the same manner.

Typically, it wasn’t long before Sadik and Heracles started bickering. With a shared glance, Kiku and Gupta exchanged a barely perceptible eye roll and left them to it, returning to the rest.

“So, what is the plan?” Yao asked.

“Well, now that you’re here, it’s really a case of going back to Arthur. Are we missing anyone?” Vlad looked around, trying to see them all.

“Nope. This is all of us.”

Vlad looked at him curiously. “So, were you guys all here together, or what?”

“Nyet. We arrived a little later,” Ivan cut in. Vlad turned to face him. “Oh?”

“Ivan is right. All of us were together. If what you say is true, this is because we are a family group, right?” Yao confirmed.

“Si. Or that you have…historical ties,” Antonio added. His eyes flicked between his brother and Paulo, who smiled placidly at him.

“Well, at any rate, they’re all waiting for us at the docks.”

“Wait!” Feliciano cried. The others all turned to him, startled by his outburst.

He grinned sheepishly at them. “Uh, we were supposed to bringing them snacks too, remember?” he giggled.

“Tch. They can get their own.”

“Lovino.”

“What? I’m not their servant. They want food, they can get their own.” Lovino crossed his arms, annoyed.

“Lovino-kun, I think Feli-kun is right. If they are all waiting for us, it would only be polite to bring them what they asked for. I will come with you to buy some.”

“Yay! Let’s go then! Let’s go! Kiku, come on!”

Lovino glanced at Kiku, rolling his eyes in exasperation, making a face behind his brother’s back. Kiku smothered a laugh, making Lovino smirk in satisfaction.

“Hai, Feliciano-san. We are coming.”

“Kikuuuuuuu, I told you not to call me that. It’s Feli! Fe-li!”

“Of course, Feliciano-san.” He shot a sideways glance to Lovino with a small smirk of his own.

Kiku turned back to the group. “We will meet you at the docks. I will give them your greetings. Please try to be prompt.”

Yao rolled his eyes. “Ai-yah, will you never loosen up? Yes, we won’t be long. Go on, hurry up. You know how cranky that man gets. Go on, shoo.”

Kiku glared at him. Turning sharply, he caught up to Lovino and Feliciano, shaking his head in response to the brothers’ question. He pointed across the square, and the three of them walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Leon is cosplaying Shaoran from Cardcaptor Sakura, partly because Shaoran is from Hong Kong and the costume is cool, but also because his english VA (in Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles and Clear Card Arc) also voices Iceland, and I find that funny.   
> \- I have fallen deeply down the Wuxia rabbit hole, pls send help and GusuLan bunnies.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading!


	15. Ahh, young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon gets up to his usual explosive tricks. His plan is foiled, as usual, but at least he has Emil to cheer him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (chanting) HONGICE, HONGICE, HONGICE. I almost forgot to post this, again. Enjoy!

With the adults gone, Leon turned to Emil with a sly glance. “You say the old man is at the docks?” he asked.

“Yes. Don’t even think about it. He’ll kill you, and then Lukas will kill me for being an accomplice,” Emil warned him.

Leon shrugged. “Only if we get caught.”

He yelped as Yao caught his collar.

“What are you planning, disobedient child?”

Leon shook his head. “Nothing, teach. Just asking Emil how to say hi to the old man.”

Yao cuffed him on principle. “Just this one, I will allow it,” he said. “But you are responsible for your actions.”

Leon grinned.

“Got it. Yong-Soo, you’re with me. Anyone so much as breathe a word of this to anyone and you’re dead.” The siblings all nodded, turning with wide smiles.

“What are you doing?” Raivis asked cluelessly, staring at them confusedly.

Leon turned and winked at him. “Can’t say or you’d tell,” he quipped. He walked round to the back of the stall and retrieved a bunch of what looked like sticks, bound in bright paper, slipping them into the wide sleeves of his tunic.

“Oh, okay,” the little Latvian replied, somewhat crestfallen.

They met Kiku, Lovino and Feliciano as they made their way back. Kiku looked at Leon, eye’s narrowing in suspicion.

“Li Xiao, what do you have hidden behind your back?” he asked mildly.

“Nothing, nothing whatsoever,” he said, deadpan.

Kiku did not look amused. “You have a lot to be grateful for to Arthur-san,” he said sternly. “Please do not play such childish tricks on him. Or anyone else for that matter.”

“Oh, but it’s so fun. Besides, teach said I can.”

Kiku raised an eyebrow in clear disbelief.

“He’s actually right. Lighten up, bro!” Yong-Soo clapped Kiku on the shoulder, making him lose his step. He glared up at the taller nation, annoyed.

“Uh-oh, he’s mad!” the Korean crowed. “Li Xiao, run!”

The teen took him at his word, grabbing Emil’s hand and taking off at a dead pace before suddenly slowing. Emil stared back at him, confused. Leon turned and ran back towards the others, passing them at a run. “

Forgot something!”

He dashed past them and reappeared a minute or two later with a wide, round hat, which he placed on his head with the brim tilted low to hide his face.

“Right. Let’s go,” he stated. “Remember, you guys are the distraction.”

Yong-Soo saluted him mockingly. “Yessir, little bro! Wait, what am I supposed to do?”

Leon looked up from under the hat. “I don’t know! Distract them! Talk about the economy, or your music, or games, wait not games, this is a medieval world. Anything.”

“So, what are they going to do?” Feliciano asked, curious.

Kiku turned to Feliciano with a faintly exasperated look. “Li Xiao and Arthur-san have a…disagreement,” he explained. “They are quite close, actually, but Li Xiao is in a rebellious stage. He has always had a love of firecrackers, and now he has the habit of trying to annoy Arthur-san by setting them off. You have probably seen him do so in meetings. It is most impolite, but the boy will not listen. And Yao only encourages him,” he said, frowning.

“Oh. Hey, that sounds like fun!” Feliciano said.

Lovino rolled his eyes. “No it doesn’t, idiot,” he said. “In case your thick skull doesn’t remember, we came here in a ship. A _wooden_ ship.”

Feliciano looked puzzled for a moment. “OH! That wouldn’t be very good, I suppose,” he concluded.

“No shit, dumbass. The whole place could go up in flames if that kid isn’t careful.”

“There is no need to worry, Lovino-kun,” Kiku interjected. Lovino turned to him with an incredulous look.

“How the hell not?” he asked.

“Yao taught Li Xiao how to use them,” he answered. “He knows the limits. He has never caused a deliberate fire. Not since he was very small, at least. But Arthur-san won’t know that.”

He tilted his head to the side slightly, thinking. “I suspect it may get quite loud when he catches him,” he mused, his voice ever so slightly amused.

Lovino felt his lips twist almost in a smile. “You can be a bastard when you want to, can’t you?” he said, almost admiring.

Kiku raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. “I would prefer if Li Xiao did not play pranks,” he said. “But, occasionally, it is not entirely a bad thing.”

Feliciano looked between his brother and best friend, his expression happily confused.

“Lovi, Kiku, we need to take the food to everyone!” he reminded them.

“Ah, yes. Forgive me, Feli-kun.” Kiku motioned for Feliciano to start walking again.

“Yeah, I’m coming, bastard. Go on, run back to the macho potato. For such a potato loving macho bastard the stupid bastard sure loves his sweets, huh?” Lovino said.

Feliciano pouted at him. “That’s mean, Lovi. Luddy makes the best cakes!” he trilled.

Lovino did not look convinced. He made a shooing gesture with his hands. Feliciano pouted again, but turned around dutifully and began walking.

They reached the others a few minutes later. On their arrival, they saw that Leon’s plan had obviously failed, or been foiled. He was standing a short distance away from the rest of the group, his bored expression showing that he was trying to tune out Arthur’s tirade.

“-if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a thousand times, boy! It is not only stupid, irresponsible, and highly unnecessary, but incredibly dangerous! This is a _harbour_ , in case you didn’t realise that. That means _wood_. Do you realise you could have set this whole place on fire!” Arthur’s face was red with anger, his voice sharp and cutting.

“Yeah, yeah,” Leon muttered. He looked rather disappointed, but resigned.

“Don’t you talk back to me like that, young man!” the Englishman warned.

Wisely, Kiku stepped forward to break them up.

“Arthur-san, I believe Li Xiao has learned his lesson. He will not be so irresponsible in future.” He glared at his brother, or as much as he ever came to anger.

Leon waved a hand, shrugging. “Yeah, whatever. Sorry, old man,” he apologised, sounding anything but contrite.

Arthur looked ready to pop a vein in his forehead. “I’ve had just about enough of your antics,” he fumed.

Kiku placed a hand on the other’s arm placatingly. “The others are on their way,” he said. “Yao will take the boy to task,” he assured.

“Why do you always take _his_ side?” Leon whined.

Kiku shot him a glance, one thin brow arched challengingly. Surprisingly, the teen backed down, muttering under his breath. Yong-Soo laughed again, using his height advantage to ruffle Leon’s silky hair. The teen whirled around to the taller and tried to hit him, but the other stepped back hurriedly.

“I swear to god, Yong-Soo, if you don’t shut up I’ll-“

“What?” the older nation taunted. “Aww, the little colony is all upset.”

Leon’s eyes went flat with anger. Without saying a word, he whirled around and stalked off. Yong-Soo looked around sheepishly.

“Was that too far?” he asked mildly.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

“I’ll go after him,” Emil muttered, running off despite Lukas’ warning glance.

“May I ask if you have a particular plan?” Kiku asked Arthur politely, distracting them.

Arthur looked back to him. “Not particularly,” he said. “Now that you lot are here, that’s pretty much everyone. Unless you know of anyone else we’re missing. I have a list if you want to see.”

Kiku nodded. “That would be helpful, thank you,” he agreed.

“Right. It’s in my cabin. Come on.” He led Kiku back to where the rest of the group was.

“Kiku! Are you all done yelling? I guess the fireworks or whatever they were didn’t work? The ship isn’t on fire, so I guess it’s all ok!” Feliciano chattered. Kiku merely stared at his ally, waiting for him to finish. Ludwig reached out effortlessly and yanked him back, nodding to Kiku.

“Good to see you,” he stated.

Kiku bowed slightly. “It has been a while, Ludwig-san,” he replied. “Did you have a pleasant journey here?” he asked politely.

Ludwig’s face was stoic as usual. “As can be, I suppose,” he answered. “Who else is with you?”

Kiku repeated what he had told Arthur. Ludwig nodded again, satisfied.

Barely a few minutes had passed before Yao, Ivan and the others joined them. The former strode towards Arthur angrily, his expression furious.

“What did you do to Li Xiao?” he accused, eyes flashing.

Arthur sighed, peeved. “Look to your left,” he suggested.

Yao did so, glaring at Yong-Soo.

“Ai-yah, what did _you_ do?” he asked.

Yong-Soo looked down, abashed. “I just teased him a bit,” he said. “Not my fault he took it too far.”

“You are an ass,” Yao said. Yong-Soo looked hurt.

“Oh, leave him to it,” Arthur said. “It’s been a long day, and boys will be boys. He’ll return when he’s let off some steam.”

“He’ll be fine, Ice went after him,” Matthias cut in.

“Oh, _did he_?” Yao said, eyes flashing.

He turned to Lukas accusingly, who stared back coolly. “I don’t control my little brother anymore,” he stated. “I don’t make his choices for him. You might like to try doing the same.”

Yao glared at him.

“Oh, if it bothers you that much, go and find them yourself,” Arthur said. “I for one don’t’ give a whit what they get up to. They’re old enough to make their own mistakes. As I recall, you lot were doing far worse at their age.”

Both Lukas and Yao glared at him this time. “That isn’t the point,” they said in unison. Lukas nodded at Matthias sharply.

Matthias held his hands up cajolingly. “Ok, ok,” he said. “I’ll go find them. But I bet they’ll be mad at ya for interferin’.”

“ _Good_.”

He walked off, muttering under his breath. Lukas and Yao watched him go, then turned to each other.

“We need to keep an eye on them,” Yao stated.

Lukas raised an eyebrow, appraising. “I think we need to talk,” he agreed.

They exchanged sly smirks. Arthur sighed, raising a hand to his brow exasperatedly.

“ _Thank god I never had this problem with the boys,”_ he muttered.

Emil and Leon had, by this point, run out of steam and were hiding in the same alley they had found each other in before.

Leon sunk down to the floor, hiding his head in his hands.

“I just want to be recognised for myself,” Leon said. “Is that so bad?”

Emil shook his head. “We all do,” he answered. “I’m more than a thousand years old, and I’ve only been independent for a tenth of it.”

“How did you cope?” Leon asked him. “Always belonging to someone else, and having people fight over you.”

“I wasn’t fought over,” Emil replied. “Most of the time, I was forgotten. I don’t know what’s worse. Lukas took care of me, and babied me horribly, but once he left I was on my own. There were times when I don’t think Dan even remembered I was in the house at all.”

Leon looked up at him. “And now? Is it better, being independent?”

Emil’s mouth twisted. “I have to do all my own paperwork. But I get to make my own choices. So yes, I’d say so.”

He tried to smile, and Leon eventually returned it. “What kind of choices?” he asked, tentatively.

Emil flushed deeply. “Sh-shut up,” he stuttered, but held out a hand for Leon to pull himself up with, trying not to smile.

“We really ought to get back. Knowing out brothers, they’ll have sent out a search party already.”

“You make your own choices,” Leon said, low.

Emil groaned. “Yes, and I choose not to be yelled at any more, today?”

“So any other day is fine, then?” Leon joked.

Emil gave him a sharp look. “I’ll check my diary, shall I? When we get back to the hotel, obviously.”

“Right.” Laughing, Leon grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the alley.

Their smiles dropped as they saw Matthias standing across the square, his back to them, hands on his hips as he obviously looked around for them.

The two teens shot each other a sly glance, both thinking the same thing. As one, they stepped forward, careful to stay to the man’s back.

“Were you looking for us, Dan?” Emil asked sweetly.

Matthias whirled round, clutching his chest. Seeing the two, he rolled his eyes, feigning anger.

“Jeez, Ice, don’t do that to me!” he chastised. His gaze dropped to their still-joined hands, one eyebrow raised. The two let go immediately, taking a step away from each other. Matthias didn’t say a word, simply looking between the two knowingly.

“You guys are cute,” he said.

Emil flushed again. Matthias held his hands up placatingly, grinning. “I’m not gonna say a word,” he rushed. “If they ask, I found you talking. I don’t wanna know what you were doing.” He winked at them, making Emil blush even more deeply.

“W-we weren’t-“ he stammered out.

“Oh, shush, Icey,” Matthias said teasingly. “I don’t care what you do. Heck, me and Norge were doing far worse at your age. Don’t ever tell him I said that, though. He’d strangle me for real.” He shuddered slightly at the thought.

“I _don’t_ want to hear it,” Emil stated firmly. Scarred with the mental image of that, he shook his head roughly, walking forward determinedly.

“Hey, Icey, wait up!” Matthias called. Emil ignored him, stopping only for Leon to catch up to him. The two walked forward together, leaving the Dane to pace after them, shaking his head good-naturedly.

_They really do look cute together_ , he thought. Striding forward, he clapped a hand on either of their shoulders, making them jump.

“It’s late,” Matthias commented. “What say we all have a nice, happy family dinner? Get to know each other, know what I mean?” he looked between the two, his face crafty.

The teens exchanged a confused look. Seeing Matthias’ open expression, however, they smiled slowly.

“That would be lovely,” Leon said. “What do you think, Emil?”

The teen smiled back, tentatively. “I would like that too,” he said.

“Brilliant! Now let’s get back to them all, then,” Matthias ordered. He strode forward, whistling jauntily. Emil and Leon exchanged a wry glance.

_Well, at least one of them is on our side, huh?_

Leon grinned at him, making Emil smile.

Now if only they could get their brothers to back down.


	16. A Picnic Under the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone has a cookout on the ships, Emil and Leon take the chance for some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, late again. I've come down with a cold (nothing worse) so I haven't been very productive lately. Enjoy!

Arthur and Yao were engaged in a heated argument, which had as usual degenerated into their usual habit of slinging insults at each other.

Emil and Leon glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

“How long have they been yelling?” Leon asked.

“Since you left,” Matthew said. He was standing by the edge of the dock, looking rather fed up. “I keep asking them to stop, but they’re ignoring me. It’s getting late, and I’m sure I’m not the only one who’s hungry.”

He frowned. “Not that I know how we’re going to get enough food for all of us,” he said. “No inn will have enough tables for all of us, and most of us wouldn’t eat it anyway.”

“Cook on the ships then,” Emil suggested. When they turned to him, he continued, “well, we have more than enough food on ours, if you wanted.”

“Oh, good idea!” Matthew agreed. “We could make a potluck. Just, eh, keep Arthur out of the kitchen.”

“Da, Matvey is right,” Ivan put in.

“I think you have argued long enough,” he said sweetly to Arthur and Yao, who shut up. “We are all getting hungry, and food always tastes better when you eat with friends, da?”

Yao considered it. “I will bring food over to your ship,” he said. “Who has been doing you cooking?” he inquired.

“Me,” Feliciano answered, having heard the prospect of food and come running over. “Well, me, Seb, big brother Toni and big brother Francis. And I made Lovi help out sometimes too.”

“Only because none of you bastards know how to cut a tomato properly,” Lovino muttered.

Feliciano shot his brother a glance, but continued, “it would be really cool to cook with you, Yao! I haven’t made Chinese food much before, but I bet you can show me how to make some really yummy food!”

He beamed widely and clapped his hands together. “Oh, I know!” he exclaimed. “How about we all bring whatever food we have and we can make a pot luck! Just like we too at meetings, right?”

This time it was Ludwig who rolled his eyes. “That is exactly what Matthew just suggested,” he reprimanded.

“Oh. Well, it’s a really good idea, don’t you think?” Feliciano pleaded.

“It’s a brilliant idea, Feli,” Antonio said. “We’ll go back to our ship and cook for us, and you can cook for you, and then we can just lay everything out in the galley and help ourselves, just like we do at meetings, si?”

“Very well. We will meet in no less than two hours, alright?” Yao confirmed. “Yong-Soo, Mei, Leon, you are with me. The rest of you can decide for yourselves where you go.”

“Except for Angleterre. He may stay here, and we will call you when we are ready,” Francis said teasingly.

“Arthur rounded on him. “For the last time, shut the bloody hell up!” he yelled. “I’ll have you know we have some of the best restaurants in the world, with the finest chefs, too! Or do Michelin stars not count for anything these days?”

“Is it that bad?” Alfred asked, confused. “I don’t think it’s terrible.”

“That’s because your taste buds were ruined too young _, mon petit_ ,” Francis remarked. “If Angleterre had given you to me, you would have had grown up knowing the joy of _true_ gourmet!”

“Oh, shut it, the lot of you,” Arthur spat. He stomped off towards the ship, muttering angrily.

“Should we go after him?” Matthew asked quietly.

“No. He will be sulking in his cabin. Leave him, he will come out when the food is done. Now, Feli, Lovi, Toni, with me. _Au revoir_!” Francis flashed a smile to the others, then turned swiftly and made his way after Arthur to the ship.

And so, a couple of hours later, the deck was positively groaning with food. Yao had set up a conveyor belt of sorts, with the younger nations roped in to carrying out the dishes with frankly alarming efficiency while he continued to cook.

Alfred wandered into the galley, his face breaking into a wide smile as he saw the display on offer.

“Man, that looks totally amazing! BUFFET TIME!”

That was as good a cue as any.

Soon, the deck filled with chatter and noise as plates and bowls were exchanged and filled up. Yao and Francis remained in the kitchen, bringing out the final few plates. At one point, Yao stopped to hand a bowl to Ivan, asking him to try something.

The tall man took a bite of the meat, his eyes lighting up. “Vkusno!” he declared, beaming.

Yao nodded, satisfied. “Leon, take the rest of this out to the table,” he asked.

Receiving no reply, he looked around. “Where has the boy gone?” he wondered.

“He went out with his friend,” Ivan supplied.

Yao turned to him, his face questioning. “Which friend?” he asked, his eyes narrowing.

Ivan took a step back, flustered. “Ah, the Nordic boy, I think,” he answered. “The little one, with the white hair.”

Yao’s eyes went wide, then narrow. “Where did they go?” he asked, his voice pleasant.

“Outside?” Ivan answered again. “Is there a problem? They have been together since they found each other. It is sweet, da?”

“No, it is not. Stir this for a minute, please.” Yao handed a spoon to Ivan, then stalked out of the kitchen, his face a mask of calm. Ivan watched him go, confused.

“What did I say?” he wondered to the room.

He heard giggled behind him, and turned to see Mei hiding a laugh with his sleeve.

“What is wrong?” he pressed.

“Nothing,” she giggled. “Gege is very protective.”

Ivan still didn’t understand. “Why?”

Mei smiled sadly. “He doesn’t want us to get hurt, or attached to anyone,” she said.

“Why? Love is a beautiful thing, da? If he is happy with the Nordic boy, what is the problem?”

Mei stared at him wonderingly.

“What is wrong? Did I say something strange again?” he asked.

She shook her head. “No. It’s just, you don’t really seem like the type of person to say that,” she said.

Ivan’s face fell. “Because of my boss, da? He does not like all the types of love in the world,” he said sadly.

Mei looked at him questioningly. “But you don’t agree with him,” she stated.

Ivan shook his head. “There has been too much hate in the world for too long,” he affirmed. “I would like to see more people love. Everyone needs to have friends, and not live in fear. But too many of my people do, and there is nothing I can do about it. I am not able to go against the wishes of my boss.”

Mei looked at him sadly. “None of us can.” She tried to smile. “But this world isn’t home, so lets’ forget about it while we’re here, ok?”

Ivan returned her smile, tentatively at first, then brightening. “Da!” he agreed.

“Brilliant! Now, keep stirring the pot, or Yao is going to be really mad with you when he gets back. Probably not as mad as with Leon, though.” She grinned at him.

“Oh no! I forgot!” Ivan turned sharply, concentrating on the pot. His face set in determination. After making sure that it was alright, he took a glance around the kitchen.

“What ingredients do we still have?” he wondered.

Mei looked around. “Why? Is there something you would like to make?” she asked.

“Da. Have you ever had piroshki?” he asked, smiling.

Mei shook her head. “I don’t think so. What is it?” she asked.

Ivan smiled at her. “I will show you how to make them. Trust me, they are delicious.”

She grinned at him. “Ok. One second.” She ran out into the room to stand in the entrance to the galley.

“Yong-Soo, get back in this kitchen _now_!” she yelled. She strode out, returning a moment later with the Korean squirming in her grasp.

“Ok, Ok, I’m here, I’m _here_!” he cried. “Mei, let go of me!”

She released her grip on his arm, shoving him in front of the counter. “Chop the vegetables,” she ordered. “Ivan’s going to teach me how to make something of his.”

Yong-Soo pouted at her. “Why don’t I get to learn?” he whined. “Anyway, whatever it is, I’m sure it originated with me first!”

Ivan turned to smile at him. “That, little boy, is not possible. Piroshki is _mine_.”

Gulping at the purple aura surrounding the Russian, Yong-Soo backed down, turning back to the counter.

“Where’s Yao, anyway?” he asked after a moment.

“Interfering,” Mei answered, giggling.

Yong-Soo looked confused for a moment, then grinned as he understood.

“ _Poor_ Xiao,” he mocked.

Mei turned to smirk at him, and the two dissolved into the schadenfreude-laden laughter of siblings.

Ivan regarded the two for a moment, his face confused. He didn’t quite understand why they were so gleeful. He was of course fiercely protective of both his sisters, even if he wasn’t as close to them as he would like (and certainly not as close as Natalya would like, he thought with a shudder) but he would certainly be nothing but happy for them if they were to find someone special to them.

He shook his head, confused. Breaking the laughter between the siblings, he asked “Mei? Would you like to watch me make the piroshki now?”

She turned to him eagerly. “Yes please!”

Ivan smiled at her. “Right. This is what we will need…”

The boy in question, meanwhile, was blissfully unaware of his sibling’s delight at his impending doom. As soon as he could get away from it, Leon had escaped from Yao and his sibling’s watchful gaze. He had managed to get halfway across the deck to where Emil was standing with his brother, and would likely have made it, if it weren’t for the firm hand clapping down on his shoulder.

“Not so fast, Leon. We need to talk,” Arthur stated.

Leon held back a groan. Turning politely, he faced Arthur, waiting for the lecture he was no doubt in for.

Seeing the teen’s face, Arthur backtracked, “don’t be so stiff, boy. I just thought it was high time we caught up for a chat. You _do_ make a habit of avoiding me at meetings, after all.”

Leon resisted the urge to tell him that it was nothing personal (much), he tended to avoid _all_ the adults. Not least because every meeting they ever had degenerated into useless arguments and insult contests.

Instead, he tried to smile blandly. “I’m good, it’s nice to see you, you’re still obviously as bad at magic as you ever were, please don’t curse me again, these eyebrows are bad enough as it is. Now, can I please go and get some food? I’m really hungry and Yao has been working us all like slaves.”

Arthur looked shocked at the teen’s words, his face morphing into a frown. “Have you been talking to Alfred?” he demanded. “That’s exactly the type of language I’d expect from him, but I had hoped I’d raised you better than him.”

Leon rolled his eyes. “Sorry. I just really am hungry. And no, of course not. Why would I talk to Alfred? He’s not the one I share my birthday with.”

Arthur looked vaguely confused. “What do birthdays have to do with it?”

This time Leon made sure his eye roll was visible. “You’re impossible, you know that?” he shook his head, brushing past Arthur and making his way over to the table.

He was joined there by the nation in question. Leon was piling food onto his plate almost angrily, his face set in a glare.

“I really don’t mind, you know,” Matthew remarked quietly.

Leon turned to him, shocked. “Well, you should!” he shot at him. “Yao remembers, and he has plenty of reason to hate the day. Heck, he even remembers _Kiku’s_ birthday, and they still don’t get on. But that guy raised you! He should remember everything about us. All of us.”

Matthew’s eyebrows shot up, surprised. “Well, it isn’t that important,” he replied. “Sure, it would be nice if more people saw me for who I am, but I can’t really blame them. Al just has too much…presence, compared to me, and I can’t get away from that. I’ve at least managed to get Carlos to stop confusing me for him and beating me up, so that’s good enough for me at the moment. And Francis always remembers me, too. And you, of course. Ivan recognises me sometimes, too. And Gilbert.”

Leon shot him a cool glance, choosing to ignore how the other’s face flushed for a moment at the mention of the former nation’s name. After a moment, he sighed.

“Fine. If you’re really ok with it then I guess I should be too,” he compromised. His eyes gleamed as he looked over the table.

“I’m sooo hungry.”

He glanced over to Matthew. “Can I ask you for a huge favour?” he asked casually, eyes drifting across the dock.

Matthew followed his gaze to where Emil was standing next to his brother with a look of extreme boredom.

“Sure. I’ll talk to them. You go and escape with him,” he laughed.

Leon turned to him with a grateful smile. “I’ll owe you one for this,” he promised. “Tell him I’ll be outside?”

Matthew nodded. “I will. I’ve actually been wanting to try this for a while,” he said. Leon looked at him curiously, wondering what the Canadian was planning. He watched as Matthew squared his shoulders, standing taller. He slicked his hair back a little, making it lie flatter, then smiled widely.

Leon caught on to what he was doing, and chuckled. “Good luck,” he said.

Matthew winked at him. “Go on, go escape.”

“Oh, I will, I just want to watch this first,” Leon responded.

Matthew smiled. He drew himself up from his perpetual slouch, his whole attitude changing in an instant, from his usual shy, quiet demeanour to a brash, cocky, confident aura. He took a plate and piled it high with food, then strode across the floor to where Arthur stood.

“Hey, dude, you totally gotta try this stuff, man! I don’t know what it is, but it is totally freaking delicious!” he cried, his voice a perfect imitation of his brothers. Leon couldn’t hold back a low giggle, watching as the others turned to him with their usual reactions. Alfred himself was, luckily, nowhere to be seen for the moment, likely gone to use the woefully historical facilities the ship had to offer in the way of a restroom.

Across the room, Leon’s eyes met Emil’s, and his smile widened. Emil took one glance at the fake Alfred, then back at Leon, his eyes narrowing as he understood. Beside him, Lukas had turned to look at the supposed American with his usual disdainful glance. Matthias was obviously utterly fooled, laughing along with something Matthew had said.

Leon held out a hand, gesturing to the door with a sharp nod of his head. Taking advantage of the distraction, Emil slipped away from the watchful gaze of his brother and darted across the deck to Leon.

“Let’s get out of here, quick. Before anyone else realises how good an actor he is,” he said.

They hurriedly filled a couple of bowls with food, carrying them carefully out of the ship and taking the path back to town before stopping about halfway up the hill. Placing the bowls down next to them, they threw themselves onto the grass and lay there staring up at the stars.

Leon was still smiling. “Did anyone else realise?” he asked, turning his head to the side.

“Lukas probably did, but he won’t say anything. He’ll tease the stupid Dane about it later, since he was totally fooled,” Emil replied, the smirk evident in his voice. “But I don’t think the others did. How long has he been able to do that, anyway?”

Leon laughed again. “Since forever. They’re both older than me, so I don’t know when he learnt too, but I’ve always known he could. And I’ve always been able to see Matthew.”

Emil glanced at him coolly. “Well, you have the same birthday, right? So no wonder you’d be closer.”

Leon nodded. “Yeah. We’ll probably start planning our party soon,” he mused.

“Who’s turn is it this year?” Emil asked.

“Yao. So he’s gonna go way all out, probably. With everything going on at the moment, he wants to throw as big a party as possible. He’s being really annoying about it, actually.”

“Aww, because you’re _all grown up_ ,” Emil teased.

“Yeah, so now no-one can tell us what to do,” Leon replied, smirking.

Emil stared up at him, glad for the night obscuring the flush on his face.

“We should really eat before the food gets cold,” he said, trying to obscure his embarrassment.

Leon hovered above him for a moment longer, then sat back, his expression morphing into amusement.

“Here.” He held out a pair of chopsticks to Emil, who took the tentatively.

“You know I’m no good at using these,” he sighed.

“I’ll teach you,” Leon replied.

Emil rolled his eyes. “You’ve tried. Many times. It’s too confusing.”

“It really isn’t.”

“Maybe to _you_ ,” Emil retorted. To spite him, he held the chopsticks the way Leon had shown him and picked up the bowl. He steadfastly refused to meet the other’s eyes as he manoeuvred the thin sticks to pick up a piece of meat. Chewing stubbornly, he kept his head turned away, face flushing as he felt Leon’s eyes on him.

“Well, there goes my plan,” he heard the other breathe.

Emil didn’t turn his head, choosing to finish the mouthful before slowly turning back and raising a pale eyebrow.

“Oh?” he challenged. “I’m sorry to disappoint. Guess your lessons worked after all.”

Leon grinned lazily at him. “Guess I’ll find something else to teach you then,” he smirked.

Emil dropped the chopsticks. Leon could only laugh, taking his own bowl and beginning to eat.

“I’m joking,” he offered quietly.

Emil glanced at him sidelong. “That's a shame,” he said. “You’re a good teacher.”

They shared a shy smile, both of them very glad their blushes were hidden in the dark. Settling back, they finished the rest of the food in companionable quiet, words unneeded with the growing feeling between them.

Once they finished, they both lay back, content to simply enjoy the peace of the night and the sight of the stars high above them, something Leon got to see all too rarely.

“You know, if you want to see the stars more, you could always come and stay with me,” Emil broke the silence quietly. “I could show you the northern lights.”

Leon turned to stare at him. “I would love that. And then I’ll take you to mine and show you the greatest city in the world.”

Emil smiled at him. “We _all_ think we have the greatest city in the world,” he teased.

“Well, come and see and you’ll find out,” Leon countered.

“Deal.”

They grinned at each other, returning to stare at the sky. Distantly, the sounds of revelry carried on the still night air from the ship. Evidently alcohol had been produced from somewhere. The faint sound of music drifted towards them as well, high and sweet. Neither of them knew who could be playing so well, but it sounded beautiful, and somehow sad.

With the warmth of the day still lingering, they let the music lull them into a doze, drifting off in the soft grass. Without really meaning to, the two teens turned to each other, their hands resting a hair’s width apart.

On the edge of sleep, Leon opened his eyes slightly, staring at the pale-haired boy.

“We are gonna get in so much trouble for this,” he whispered, smiling.

“Mh-hmm. But somehow I really don’t care,” Emil replied, his voice soft.

“Me neither.”

Emil opened his eyes to look at Leon, not turning away even as he felt his face grow hot.

“Let’s just stay here for now, please?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Fine by me,” Leon agreed.

They grinned at each other, their faces flush with illicit thrill. For that moment, they could pretend that there was no such thing as nations, or duty. Tomorrow they would surely be in for a world of trouble, but for now, all thought of repercussions seemed blissfully far away.


	17. As Seen From A Dream, the day is dawning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than sleeping under the stars? Having a lazy breakfast in a summer dawn, that's what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the week and a half delay, uni has me swamped. Only one chapter to go now!
> 
> the title for this chapter, as well as certain scenes, are taken from an Asianfam MMD, which you can find on youtube.

Their escape had not gone unnoticed. Though the clamour of the room and Matthew’s ruse had caught the others’ attention, neither Lukas or Yao were fully fooled. It didn’t take long for Lukas to look to his side, and, seeing Emil’s absence, glance over to Yao, who caught his eye and looked around, eyes narrowing as they both realised that their brothers were nowhere to be seen.

Allowing Matthew’s flawless acting to keep the room’s attention focused, Lukas slipped from his place at Matthias’ side and made his way over to Yao.

“Where are they?” Yao demanded.

Lukas shook his head. “I don’t know. But before you organise a search party, I say we should leave them for a while.”

Yao clearly did not agree, but Lukas continued, “they’ve likely only gone a short way. They’ve probably just gone to eat in quiet. Give them a few hours, at least. After that, we intervene.”

Yao didn’t look convinced. “But they are alone!” he protested. “What if something happens to them?”

Lukas returned the glare coolly. “I’m not stupid, and neither are they. They can protect themselves. Emil has a dagger, I made sure he carries one. And I don’t believe you would have relinquished Leon to Arthur if he didn’t know how to handle himself. He certainly seems perfectly capable of causing a hell of a lot of mischief.” He smirked slightly, thinking of Arthur’s many tirades on the subject.

“Well, yes, of course. I taught all of them. Kiku didn’t like it, but even he learnt. The ungrateful brat turned it into his own style, of course, but I suppose it works.”

Lukas resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Well, fine. The point stands. If they aren’t back by dawn, we’ll go and find them. But until then, I suggest we could let them enjoy a night in peace. Would you even want them here now, anyway?”

They both looked over to the other side of the room, where Matthias and Gilbert were chugging from large mugs of ale, obviously engaged in one of their frequent drinking contests. Alfred had returned, confused, and Matthew had slunk back into his usual slouch, if looking satisfied with himself.

Yao wrinkled his nose in distaste at the scene. “Perhaps you are right,” he conceded.

Several hours later, when even the most intoxicated of them eventually lay down to sleep, Lukas and Yao took one look at each other and decided to set off.

“Which way did they go?” Yao asked, looking around at the docks.

Lukas raised any eyebrow. “Unless they intended to go for an after-dinner swim, I’m going to assume they went left,” he commented drily.

Yao shook his head angrily. “Do you want to find them or not?” he shot. He stalked up the hill, his steps determined. Lukas followed after him, slightly exasperated.

It didn’t take long. They came across the boys a little way up the hill, illuminated by the light of the moon hanging in the pre-dawn sky.

They lay beside each other, their hands lying a hair’s breadth away from touching. Their faces were smooth and calm in sleep, making them look like the teens they appeared to be.

Whatever reprimand Yao was going to give died in his throat. He and Lukas simply stared down at them, surprised.

“That is…not quite what I was expecting,” Yao murmured, eventually.

Lukas was gazing down at his brother with a soft smile. “Not quite,” he agreed, holding back a chuckle.

A slight breeze ruffled the boy’s hair, making Emil shiver slightly in his sleep. He shifted closer to Leon, unconsciously seeking warmth.

“Shall we wake them?” Yao asked, reaching towards Leon.

Lukas turned to look back at the ship, where the sounds of revelry could still be heard. Distantly, they heard a crash, followed by loud, raucous laughter.

“I think not. Wait here for a minute.”

Lukas strode back down the hill, his figure a dark silhouette in the night. Yao raised an eyebrow questioningly, but sat down in the grass all the same.

As if sensing his guardian’s presence, Leon’s hand stretched out, taking hold of Yao’s tunic and gripping it lightly.

The gesture brought a sharp gasp from the man. When Leon remained asleep, Yao allowed his mind to turn over to memories, a smile on his face as he thought back to when he was a small boy.

He had always slept like this, hand curled into whatever comfort was closest, be it Yao, a toy, or one of the others. Him and Mei had often curled around each other like kittens, until the day that he had been forced to hand over the tiny nation to another, to be taken far across the sea.

Had he turned to Arthur for comfort as well, Yao wondered? With how many colonies the man had taken care of, had he spared time to do this with each one, smoothing hair from sleeping faces and chasing nightmares away with whispered songs?

Yao shook his head, forcing the thought from his mind. It was centuries ago, and one thing they all knew was that it did no good to dwell on the past. The child nation he had found and taken care of the same way he had done with so many others was now growing up and finding his own way in the world.

Yao’s thoughts turned sour. His little Li was still close to him, sometimes, still happy to allow himself to be taken care of, even if he protested it at times. But his people were beginning to rise up, streets littered with ash and broken glass, city rocked with clashes and protests. Throughout the island, the pearl of the orient, the same struggle for independence played out, in humans as in nations, with an outcome no-one could see.

He looked down at the boy, peaceful in sleep. Here, at least, in this fake world, there was no politics, no protests and rebellions, and they could all sleep without the worry and fear that dominated their lives as nations.

As if sensing his thoughts, Leon’s hand tightened on his tunic. Yao moved his hand to stroke the boy’s dark locks, tenderly.

Perhaps this spell was no bad thing, if only for a little while.

He looked up at hearing footsteps, seeing Lukas making his way up the hill again, his arms laden with something. As he drew close enough to make out in the faint light, Yao saw that it was a bundle of blankets.

“Are we to sleep under the stars, too, then?” he asked softly.

Lukas smiled softly. “Would you rather return?” he replied.

Yao looked down at the ship, seeing the tiny spots of light spilling out across the sea.

“No,” he said. He looked down at the boys again, watching them sleep.

“We should wake them. It can’t be comfortable lying on the grass like this,” he suggested.

Lukas nodded. Bending down, he shook Emil’s shoulder gently.

“Wake up, lillebrør.”

Emil grumbled, shifting in his sleep. His eyelids flickered before opening slowly. As soon as he saw his brother bending over him, he shot up, his face horrified.

Lukas only just managed to stand up to avoid colliding with the younger.

“I’m sorry! I-it’s not-we didn’t-we just-“ he stammered.

Lukas held his gaze impassively for a moment, his face blank. Emil’s voice died off, his expression morphing through fear to something approaching defiance. He looked at the ground, unable to meet his brother’s eyes.

Lukas held the silence for a moment longer, then, surprisingly, smirked at him.

With no expected reprimand, Emil looked back up, his face confused.

“Y-you aren’t going to yell at us?” he asked, unsure.

Lukas raised an eyebrow, still smirking. “Would you like me to? Is there a reason I should?”

Emil shook his head furiously. “NO!” he burst out. “We just- didn’t want to stay on the ship. So Leon got us food and we came up here. Then we lay down and…I guess we fell asleep,” he trailed off, his face flushing as he looked down at Leon, still apparently asleep.

“So I gathered,” Lukas said. Emil frowned at him, still unsure.

“Then why bother coming up here then?” he demanded. “You’re not our babysitters, if you knew where we were why couldn’t you just leave us alone?”

His brother returned his glare calmly. “I’m not your babysitter, but I _am_ your brother,” he stated. “Of course I’m going to follow you if you take off somewhere with someone. Especially if that someone is your boyfriend.”

Had it been light enough to see, Emil’s face would have likely resembled the tomatoes that Lovino seemed to be drunkenly singing about. His mouth gaped open, staring between Lukas and Yao with a horrified expression.

“He’s not-we’re not- it’s-“ he spluttered.

Lukas and Yao turned to each other with a smirk. “Oh really?” he asked.

“If you aren’t yelling, does that mean you’re, like, OK with it?” a voice cut in.

Emil looked down to see Leon propping himself up on his arm, a lazy grin on his face.

“Teach, did you come all the way up here to third wheel us? Cuz that’s not cool. I don’t barge in on you and Mr Sunflower, y’know.”

Yao was very glad for the darkness to obscure his own flush. Temporarily taken aback, he settled on his usual reprimand.

“You need to learn more respect!”

Leon simply grinned, his point proven.

Lukas, meanwhile, had decided to stop teasing his brother, for once. Placing his hands on Emil’s shoulders, he stated

“You’re old enough to decide what you want to do, and with whom. I’m sorry if I seemed angry earlier. Do you like him?”

Emil tried to avoid his brother’s eyes. His eyes landed on Leon instead, who nodded imperceptibly, his expression serious.

His face flushed again. A glance at Yao showed that the man was evidently waiting for a reply.

He steeled himself, raising his head to stare at Lukas defiantly.

“Yes.”

Lukas simply nodded. “Good.”

He spread the blanket down over the grass, smoothing it out. taking Emil’s arm, he drew him down to sit next to Leon again. The teen complied, utterly confused.

“You really aren’t mad?” he asked, still not understanding.

Lukas opened his eyes and looked at him.

“We can’t have relationships with humans,” he stated. “They will all die, sooner or later. People will start to notice soon enough when we don’t age, or that we don’t get sick, barring our economy, and how would we explain that? True, some of us have tried it, and it never ends well. The amount of secrecy and deception destroys any relationship, and there is no love that can last if it is founded on a lie. So, with no other choice, naturally we turn to each other.”

He looked up at Yao, seeing the man narrowing his eyes intently. “We’ve all had many lovers in the past. We are not our people, and most of us manage to keep politics separate. You’ve both seen what happens when we marry for alliances and unions. It rarely ends well, for either of us.”

Emil shuddered, remembering days spent in a cold castle and voices raised in anger and pain, Lukas holding him and trying to sing him to sleep with the sounds of parried weapons carrying on around him.

Leon remembered angry words and the sight of a fleet of ships preparing for war, and then the blank stare of a drug-hazed mind as he was dragged away from everything he’d ever known.

Seeing their frightened faces, Lukas continued.

“But you two don’t have to worry about that. You have no alliance, neither political or geographical. Whatever you have between you, is between _you_. You’ve made a friendship work when you have no reason to, nothing to gain from it. To us, that’s rare.” He cut off suddenly, looking to Yao as if daring him to pick up the thread.

Yao returned the stare for a long moment. He raised a hand to his head, then sighed, resignedly.

“What he means is that you two have something special. A relationship based on affection and friendship rather than mutual agreement and benefit. If you are both serious, neither of us would take that away from you.”

He looked to Leon, his face turning soft.

“You deserve to be happy,” he whispered.

Leon held his gaze, his eyes widening in surprise. He shot a glance to Lukas, looking for confirmation. The Norwegian’s cool gaze told him all he needed to know.

He reached out towards Emil, unconsciously, and their hands gripped each other's tightly.

“Thank you.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“Well, if that’s settled, we should all get some sleep. Do you want to stay out here?” Lukas asked.

Yao thought for a moment. “We may as well. It is too loud to go back to either ship.” He looked towards the horizon, where there was already the faintest glimmer of light.

“Alright.”

They spread the blankets down on the grass, then lay back down. Emil and Leon lay next to each other, not touching, with Lukas and Yao framing them protectively. They all fell asleep like that, a sense of peace and tentative friendship hanging over them all.

Lukas awoke a few hours later, looking up to see the sky fading with the faintest hint of dawn.

“It will be dawn soon,” Yao noted in a whisper.

“The sunrise of a different world,” Lukas murmured.

“How dramatic,” Emil muttered, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Rising at dawn, lovely.”

“You can go back to sleep if you want, lillebrør,” Lukas said.

“No, I’m awake now,” he said, glaring Lukas into silence as he yawned.

“Do you want to go back to the ship?” Yao asked.

Lukas curled his lip in disgust. “No, thank you. In a while, perhaps, if only because we’ll want breakfast soon enough.”

“Breakfast sounds good,” Leon said.

“Greedy child, waking up for food,” Yao said fondly. “Why don’t you two go down to the ship and see if anyone else is awake.”

“Good idea. Emil, go with him,” Lukas ordered.

Emil looked between the two adults suspiciously. “Do you actually want us to wake everyone up, or just get us out the way so you two can talk about us in private?”

“So cynical of you,” Lukas answered.

“Realistic,” Emil countered. “Come on, Leon. At least we’ll get first go at whatever food is left.”

Leon grinned at him. Emil rolled his eyes, standing and walking down the hill on his own. Leon caught him after a few paces and took his hand, obviously delighted that he could.

Lukas and Yao sat together on the grass, both absorbed in their own thoughts. After a moment, Yao turned to him, hand outstretched.

“I suppose we will be seeing more of each other after this,” he noted.

Lukas nodded slowly, and shook the offered hand. “I suppose so.”

“Well then. Do you have any embarrassing stories to tell?” Yao asked.

Lukas smirked. “Many. What kind of thing would you like to know?” he replied.

The two adults grinned at each other. Perhaps this wouldn’t be such a bad development after all…

“You know they’ll be swapping stories about us now,” Emil grumbled.

Leon didn’t seem bothered. “Yeah, and?”

Emil shot him a glare. “I get enough of it from him and the idiot Dane!” he protested. “I don’t need it from anyone else!”

Leon smiled at him, teasingly. “Well, tough. Isn’t it a good thing?” he asked. “It means they accept us! That’s great!”

Emil wasn’t entirely convinced, but couldn’t keep a grin from spreading across his face at the thought.

“What about everyone else, though?” he wondered, his voice small.

Leon raised an eyebrow. “What about them? None of their business.”

Emil couldn’t hold back a smile. “Ok.”

The ship was quiet, with most of the adults having retired to their cabins, or each other’s, or simply lay sprawled out across the deck in various levels of drunkenness.

Emil wrinkled his nose in disgust, making Leon laugh.

There was a surprising amount of food left, even for them. There was a faint shimmer of blue light hovering over the tables, evidence of a preservation spell of sorts.

“Well, that helps,” Leon said. “Do you think anyone will be awake?”

“The kids might,” Emil said. “Peter wakes up ridiculously early. He has more energy than anyone has a right to.”

“Ok, we should check their cabin, then.”

Opening the door of the children’s cabin, they found the boys curled up together in a heap, their limbs entangled messily.

Hans was a light sleeper, and the sound of the door opening woke him up. He stretched, braids falling around his shoulders as he sat up.

“Mama?” he asked.

“No, just us,” Leon answered. “We came to get food.”

“Oh. What time is it?” he asked.

“No idea. Early,” Emil said.

Hans frowned, and got out of bed to walk over to the window. “It is almost sunrise,” he noted.

Alexandru stirred beside him, the sound of voices waking him up. “What’s happening?”

“We are going to watch the sunrise,” Hans told him.

“Are we?” Emil muttered.

Alexandru peered at him sleepily. “I’ve seen lots of sunrises,” he mumbled. “Is it more special here?”

Peter was next to awaken. “Oh, I want to, please!” he said. “We can take breakfast with us. Arthur put a spell over the food to keep it fresh. He says he’s been doing it for years. He says his fridge is bloody useless and he might as well use it as a cupboard. I asked why he doesn’t just buy a new one, but he never answered.”

He poked Erland awake, unrepentant as his brother swatted his hand away. “Come on, Erl, we’re going to see the sunrise!”

“Don’t wanna,” came the reply. “Internet is down, go away.”

“There is no internet here, silly,” Peter replied. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

“I am going to draw it,” Hans stated. “Sunrises are beautiful, as each one is different every day, and as this is another world, it must surely be even more different. It would be a disgrace to art if I did not attempt to capture it.”

Leon waved a hand obligingly. “Ok, apparently we’re watching the sunrise. Grab a blanket each, then. We’ll go and get food.”

“Wait!” Peter called. “If Hans is coming I am too! Come on, Alex, you too!” he cried.

The Moldovan muttered something, trying to draw the blankets back around him, but couldn’t hold out against the older boy’s strength.

“Not fair,” he whined. “Just cuz’ you’re concrete you’re stronger than me. Go’way.”

Peter didn’t let up, tugging the blankets away until the smaller boy gave up, sitting up and rubbing his eyes again.

“Ok, ok, I’m up!” He frowned at Peter. “I’m gonna get big brother to put a spell on you,” he told him.

“Curses don’t work on me!” Peter responded cheerfully. “I’m _much_ better at them than jerk Arthur, so I know all the counters to anything _you_ could do!”

Alexandru’s response was to stick his tongue out at him.

“If we are going to leave, I should tell mama where we are going,” Hans said. He walked over to the adjoining door and slipped through it. A moment later, they heard soft voices, followed by Hans returning.

“Mama says we can go with you if there will be other adults there,” he said.

“Our brothers are with us,” Emil said. “Anyone else who wants to come can, too.”

Hans nodded and relayed that.

“Mama and Lilli are coming with us,” he said. “They will be ready in a minute, so we shall get breakfast for them.”

“Alright, fine.”

They scrambled for coats and blankets, wrapping themselves up. Leon knelt down to tie Alexandru’s shoelaces for him, the little boy grinning at him in thanks.

“Right, are you _quite_ done?” Emil asked, standing by the doorway with an annoyed expression, arms full of blankets and cushions.

“Yes, _quite_ , thank you!” Peter replied, his tone mocking.

Emil glared at his cousin. “Get a move on then,” he ordered. “There are baskets in the kitchen, go and get whatever you want.”

Peter took off running, buoyed by the prospect of food. He had just finished filling a basket when Erzsébet and Lilli stepped out from the cabin, smiling as they breathed in the fresh air.

“Oh, what a lovely morning,” Erzsébet said. “Hans, darling, have you got breakfast?”

“Yes, mama, and my sketchbook,” the boy replied.

“Of course, little artist,” she said, smiling at him. “Give me the basket, then, and you carry your tools.”

Hans handed it over obediently.

“Watch your step,” Leon cautioned as they made their way down the gangplank. The boys nodded, slowing down before their feet touched the stone of the docks. Catching a glimpse of the slowly rising sun between the buildings, they cried out joyfully.

“Last one there’s the loser!” Peter yelled. Taking off at a dead run, he pelted up the hill towards Lukas and Yao. Alexandru ran after him, trying to keep up. Hans looked to his mother for confirmation, and seeing Erzsébet’s nod, followed far more sedately, gripping his sketchbook and pencils firmly as he ran.

It didn’t take them long to reach the hill, where Lukas and Yao were talking quietly.

“Uncle Lukas! Look, we can see the sunrise!” Peter told him.

Lukas regarded his nephew coolly. “Yes, that’s why I told Emil to bring you here,” he replied. “Now sit down and watch it calmly.”

Peter did as he was told, throwing himself down on the blanket and staring at the sky with a captivated expression. Alexandru wasn’t far behind, taking a seat next to Yao shyly and bringing the sleeves of his too-long coat to his mouth.

Yao smiled down at him, absently lifting the child to sit on his lap and wrapping a blanket around him. Alexandru grinned happily and snuggled into him, his eyes widening as he watched the colours streaking across the sky.

Hans waited until Erzsébet sat down and arranged her dress around her before lining his his pencils up next to him neatly. Balancing his sketchbook across his knees, he picked a colour, holding the pencil up to the sky to test it. Satisfied, he brought it down to the paper and began sketching, soon losing himself in the creation of his art.

The sunrise was truly spectacular. Without the light pollution and noise of the world at home, there was nothing to distract them from the beauty of the natural wonder above them.

As they watched, the deep blue of the night began to fade, lightening swiftly into a pale baby blue shot through with the white haze of summer heat. The stars faded out of view too quickly to notice, only the evening star still visible as a shining point glittering high above them. The moon, shining so brightly before, faded too, turning almost transparent as the light from the sun grew ever stronger.

With the new day dawning, sounds began to grow in strength. The dawn chorus burst into life, the high trills of birdsong coming from distant trees. Hans’ pencil sped furiously across the paper, racing to complete the scene before it disappeared.

Emil and Leon caught each other’s eyes, their faces spreading into wide grins. They couldn’t quite believe how well their brothers had taken the news, but it was very welcome indeed.

Sitting side-by-side, their hands found each other, fingers twining together loosely. The group sat there in companionable silence, enjoying a few moments of peace before the day began and the town would begin to grow loud with sounds of life and trade.

The air was still cool, but held a thread of heat that spoke of the coming summer. Peter had lain back on the grass and was staring at the sky, squinting upwards. Emil murmured a caution to him not to stare at the sun, which he appeared to ignore, but a glance over to him showed that he was at least shading his face.

Hans was putting the finishing touches to his sketch, his face screwed up in concentration and his eyes barely moving from the paper except to take another pencil. A few minutes later, he set it back down with a small, satisfied smile, then stood up.

“I’m finished,” he announced quietly. “Can we have breakfast now?”

“Of course, darling,” Erzsébet said. She handed the basket over, and he took it neatly, taking out a roll.

“Did you see if anyone else was awake?” Yao asked.

“If they didn’t wake up from this lot running around, I don’t think they’re going to,” Emil said.

“I don’t expect anyone to be awake much before noon,” Lukas commented.

“And then we’ll have to listen to them all moan about how hungover they are,” Emil groaned.

“I’m bored now,” Peter announced. “Can we go somewhere?”

“Like where?” Emil said. “It’s barely even dawn.”

“I don’t know, somewhere. Exploring,” he said.

“What is there to explore? We’re all here now, we’ll be going back soon,” Leon said.

Peter sighed deeply. “You’re boring,” he told them both. “All you two do is play games and text each other. Me and Wendy and Alex and Hans and Seb have _way_ more fun than you, and we aren’t even nations!”

“I am!” Alexandru piped up indignantly. “But my boss does most of it for me. I don’t like going to the meetings, it’s all boring. Everyone just yells at each other and no-one ever does anything. We should all just get sweets instead!”

“Ah, the wisdom of a child,” Yao murmured, sharing a look the adults, who smiled.

“Paperwork is important, you know,” Hans said solemnly. “Sometimes I look over father’s for him.”

“You mean you draw all over it to annoy him,” Peter corrected.

Hans smiled mischievously, saying nothing. Erzsébet laughed, the sound rich in the dawn air. “Darling, naughty child,” she said, drawing him into her arms and hugging him tightly.

They quietened down, eating in peace. The sun rose around them, and when the sound of the dock started drifting up to them, they decided it was time to return to the ship.

After gathering up the basket and blankets, Peter and Alexandru turned to the path, sly grins on their faces.

“Race you?” Peter grinned.

“I’ll win!”

“Wait!”

That from Hans, who crouched down to gather up his supplies. “Mama, can you carry my sketchbook?”

“Of course, darling,” she said.

Hans smiled widely at her.

“OK, I’m ready.”

“Leon, count for us!” Peter ordered.

Leon rolled his eyes, but moved to stand aside of where the boys were lined up.

“All set?”

All three boys nodded eagerly at him.

“Alright. Just be careful and don’t trip. Ready?”

Frantic nods again.

“OK. Three, two, one, go!”

The boys took off. Hans’ braids flew out behind him as he ran, and all three raced down the hill with cries of joy, caught up in simple glee as only children can.


	18. You'll always find your way back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adventures are always fun, but everything has to end sooner or later, and it's time to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter! Thank you to everyone who has read or commented, and I hope you liked it! I have lots more fics planned, so if you enjoyed this, please check them out!

They entered the ship to find it as expected. Bodies were sprawled every which way, some beginning to blink and groan as they awoke and the pounding of their heads made itself known.

Surprisingly, however, the smell of food greeted them, wafting through from the narrow kitchen.

Investigation found Gilbert, whistling to himself as he poked at something in a shallow pan, unaware of their presence. At the sound of their footsteps, however, he turned to them, his red eyes remarkably alert for the amount he must have been drinking the night before.

Yao remarked as much, to which the albino replied with his usual chuckle.

“Kesesese! The awesome me is too great to get a hangover from this!” he crowed.

Yao raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “You drink too much, then,” he countered.

Gilbert nodded, completely unaffected. “Probably. It takes way more beer than this tiny little ship holds to get the awesome me _properly_ drunk!”

“And we’ll keep it that way,” Lukas muttered. “I suppose the idiot Dane is out there somewhere?” he inquired, an eyebrow quirked in resignation.

“Oh, yeah. Me and him even got Al to drink some and boy, is that guy a lightweight! He needs to learn to hold his liquor is he’s gonna drink with us again!” he laughed.

“He is underage!” Yao burst, shocked. “At least in his own country.”

Gilbert shrugged. “Never bothered us. Kid’s older than he looks, so who cares what the law says? Not like they can arrest him for it.”

He turned his attention back to the stove, flipping the pan.

“What are you making, anyway?” Leon asked, ignoring his guardian.

Gilbert grinned at him. “Birdie’s favourite. He says it soaks up the alcohol. That and it’s pretty damn tasty. Want one?”

Leon shook his head. “We already ate,” he said.

“Alright. Me and birdie are the only ones awesome enough to be awake, so feel free to make as much noise as you want.”

He grinned. “Hey, kids, you could go wake everyone up, if you wanted,” he said, eyes gleaming.

“ _Gilbert_ ,” Erzsébet warned.

“What? Little cold water never hurt anyone.”

“I despair of you. Children, don’t listen to him,” she instructed, glaring at him.

“Let them,” Lukas said. “Boys, the buckets are over there. I trust you’ll be careful.”

The children nodded, grinning wickedly. Hans, to his credit, looked to Erzsébet worriedly, but even she couldn't stop her lips curling into a smile.

"Oh, all right then," she relented. "Just try not to make too much of a mess."

The boys cheered, and, in a neat little line, marched over to the corner of the room, where a group of wide barrels were placed next to a selection of wooden buckets. Each boy took hold of one and lowered it in, drawing them out slowly.

Once each held one, they turned to the teens, who nodded. The boys’ grins widened even further. As one, they turned as sharply as the full buckets would allow them, then split up, determined to carry out their orders to the fullest.

A sharp yell echoed across the deck, showing that the boys had found their first victim. From the swearing that followed and the grin that stretched across Emil’s face, Leon guessed that it had likely been from Matthias.

Yao raised a hand to his head despairingly. “Ai-yah, those children are impossible,” he groaned. “I will put a stop to this!”

Leon shot forward, grabbing his guardian’s sleeve. “You really don’t need to,” he rushed. “They’ll be fine. Besides, the buckets won’t hold that much, so they’ll have to come back soon enough anyway.”

“I can assure you it won’t have done any damage,” Lukas said coolly. “The idiot gets far worse at home, I promise.”

At that moment, the boys trooped back in, their faces alight with glee.

“We woke up uncle Den!” Peter announced.

“I heard,” Lukas replied. “Well done.”

Peter grinned at him.

“I don’t understand what he said though,” he said.” “Do you think papa would tell me if I asked?”

“No,” his uncle replied.

“Oh. Would mum?” he asked hopefully.

“Probably not. Fin doesn’t speak much Danish.”

“Oh. Can _you_ tell me then?” he pressed.

Emil groaned. “Peter, no-one here is going to teach you how to swear in Danish, _except_ Dan, and Sve would murder him if he knew.”

His face twisted at the thought.

“On second thought, actually, go right ahead. It might shut him up for once.”

“ _Lillebrør_. _”_

Emil winced, but turned to his brother with an impassive face. “Oh, so it’s fine for you to strangle him, but not for Sve to murder him? What, does that right go to you or something?” he teased.

Lukas simply stared at him. “Yes,” he stated.

Emil stared back for a few seconds, then turned back to Peter, throwing his hands in the air in submission.

“Fine. I give up. Leon, come on. Let’s go find someone sensible.” He turned on his heel and marched back into the kitchen, ignoring them all.

“Good luck!” Peter called after him, cheekily.

Emil called something back in Icelandic that would surely have had Berwald cover the boy’s ears. As it was, he looked up to Lukas innocently, his eyes asking for a translation. Lukas looked back at him warningly.

The boy drooped, dejected. “You’re no fun,” he whined.

Perking up, he turned to the other two. “Let’s go and wake jerk Arthur up, then!” he proposed.

“I’m going to find big brother and Dimi! Come with me, Hans!” Alexandru pleaded.

“Darlings, now that you've had your fun, why don’t you go and see if Gilbert will make you all some pancakes, hmm?” Erzsébet cut in, wisely.

The prospect of food triumphed, and their eyes gleamed. The buckets were heavy, after all, and no-one could resist the lure of pancakes. The boys all ran off, leaving the adults alone.

“I’ll see if anyone is up by now,” Erzsébet said, smiling at the boy's retreating backs.

Yao nodded. “I’m going to the kitchen. Bring whoever is awake.”

“Alright.”

The boys found Emil and Leon sitting at the narrow table, plates in front of them. Gilbert still stood over the stove, transferring something to a plate next to him. At the sound of the boy’s footsteps, he turned to them, grinning.

“Hallo, kids. Want food?”

They all nodded gratefully, noses raised in the air at the delicious smells.

“Sit down then.”

They did as instructed, and it wasn’t long before Gilbert set a huge plate down on the table, piled high with food.

“Take what you want, then. Is anyone else up?” he asked.

They grinned at each other. “We woke Uncle Den up!” Peter told him. “Emil and Leon told us to!”

“Oh really?” the albino replied. “Was that the yell I heard then?”

They nodded, faces red as they tried not to laugh. “We took the buckets next to the barrel and threw it on him!” they giggled.

Gilbert grinned. “That’d work. Who else?” he asked.

“Just him,” Peter replied.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow questioningly. “Three buckets just for him? Bit overkill, even for him.”

“Well, we weren’t sure about anyone else,” Peter said. “We picked him ‘cuz he’s safe.”

“Fair enough. Luddy would be pissed, I can say that. Boring little bruder. Tell you what, you kids eat up and I’ll go wake him up, ok?” he proposed.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Alexandru asked.

“I’ve already eaten,” he replied. “Now shut up and finish your food. Kiddo, where's priss?" he asked Hans. "I doubt Liz would have let you take a bucket to him, even if the little lord deserves it."

“Mama went,” he said.

Gilbert’s face soured. “Damn. She’ll probably do it all gentle, with a kiss or something stupid. Oh well. Might as well go and get Luddy up, at least,” he decided. “Won’t be long.”

Lilli appeared in the doorway, peering around timidly. “May I join you?” she asked politely.

“Course. There’s plenty,” Gilbert said. “Kids, shove over and let the little lady sit down.”

Hans shuffled along the bench wordlessly, and she took a seat next to him, smiling at him softly. Hans reached out and pushed the jam towards her, still eating his own breakfast neatly.

“Lilli, is your brother up?” Gilbert asked. The girl shook her head. “I don’t think so,” she answered softly.

“Right. Well, when he is, tell him there’s coffee in that mug there. I’m off to get Luddy up,” he said.

He returned a few minutes later with them all in tow. Feliciano rubbed his eyes sleepily, trying to blink himself awake and failing.

Ludwig took over the cooking, allowing Gilbert to sit at the table with the others.

They seemed to have been somewhat of a catalyst, as it wasn’t long before more the rest of the ship began to wake up. Matthias came stumbling into the kitchen and glared mock-angrily at the children, who simply grinned back at him. Sighing, he walked over to Peter and ruffled the boy’s hair, making him squawk indignantly. The Dane simply chuckled and reached over to the plate, taking a sausage and munching on it.

“Kids, I know you’re excited, but can you not leave a man in peace?” he asked around the mouthful. “Some of us have sore heads.”

Gilbert let out a cackle of laughter. “Aww, does the little Viking have a hangover?” he teased. “I told you it was impossible to beat the awesome me!” he crowed.

Matthias raised his head challengingly. “Oh yeah? Bring it on, baby,” he challenged.

Gilbert took the jibe, face alight with pride. “Oh? Well, this _baby_ beat your unawesome ass by half a barrel, so talk away, big man!”

“ _Stop it, both of you_ ,” Lukas ordered. In the absence of his usual tie, the Norwegian had to resort to yanking harshly on Matthias’ collar, making him choke.

“Don’t insult those younger than you,” he chastised, punctuating each word with a yank.

“And you, don’t encourage him.” This was directed to Gilbert, who laughed.

“He started it!” he argued.

“I have absolutely no doubt he did,” the blond responded coolly. “One day you will grow up. Both of you.”

“ _Nein, nein_! I refuse! The awesome me is too awesome to grow old!” Gilbert crowed. “Back me up, someone.”

Unsurprisingly, the room ignored him. Ludwig slid another plate on to the table, shaking Feliciano awake as he did so.

“Do shut up, _bruder_ ,” he said. “No-one is impressed with your antics.”

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at his brother. “Hmph. You are so totally unawesomely boring, you know,” he told him.

“So you have said. Many times,” Ludwig replied, voice heavy with exasperation.

“I can shoot him, if you would like,” Vash cut in, having obviously woken up with his coffee intake. He glared at the albino, face radiating anger.

Ludwig shot him a glance. “If he carries on like this, perhaps.”

“Oh, stop it,” Erzsébet ordered. “Gil, shut up. People are trying to eat breakfast. For goodness sake leave us in peace. Go for a run or start cleaning up or _something_. But leave us alone. You have far too much energy for so early in the morning.”

Gilbert sighed, exaggeratedly. “ _Fi~ne,_ ” he drawled. “You are all far too unawesome for me. I will just have to find something far more awesome to do instead.” His eyes glittered with an idea.

“ _Gilbert_ ,” Erzsébet chided. Her hand twitched warningly.

The albino suddenly seemed to realise exactly which part of the ship they were in. Wisely, he decided to take his leave.

“See you!”

He ran out, his ringing laughter echoing along the corridor.

With his absence, the room was left much quieter, and they were content to eat in peace.

Breakfast continued relatively peacefully after that. The rest of them wandered through in stages, eventually deciding to begin clearing up. Roderich and Erzsébet decided to take a walk outside, and so Hans collected his painting supplies again and followed them. Having seen the boy’s skill, Feliciano decided to go with them, promising Hans to show him some of the techniques he had perfected over the centuries.

By this point, it was close to mid-morning. Those who were up were chatting together in the kitchen. Alexandru had left some time ago to find Vlad and Dmitri, tugging them into the kitchen while keeping up a stream of happy chatter. The two made their way to the small stove, now running out of ingredients.

“Is everyone up now?” Vlad asked.

“Pretty much,” Lukas replied. “You were about the last, I think.”

“Just how much _did_ you all drink?” Yao asked them, slightly accusingly.

Vlad thought for a moment. “Well, Art was dead to the world pretty early on, but then he always is. Ivan probably didn’t get _that_ drunk, there wasn’t nearly enough vodka for him to. I have no idea about your lot, they went back to your ship soon after you left and I haven’t seen any of them since. The kids’ – by this they presumed he was referring to any of the nations younger than themselves, since he couldn’t have meant the children –‘went out pretty quickly, but then I think they’re still underage, right?”

Lukas nodded. “That is entirely _his_ fault, and he can look forward to a lecture from Arthur about it as soon as he can yell properly,” he said, jerking his thumb to Matthias.

The Dane laughed unapologetically. “Let the guy yell. It’s good to let loose every once in a while!” he said. “Sure, the kids’ gonna have one hell of a headache, but so what? He’s learning.”

Lukas elbowed him sharply.

“Will they be alright _?”_ Emil muttered to Leon. “This is the second time they’ve got drunk so far.”

The other teen shrugged. “Alcohol can’t kill us. The old man can.”

As if on cue, they heard erratic footsteps coming towards them. Alfred stumbled into the kitchen, his hair messy and his glasses slightly askew on his face.

“Maaaaan, that was such a bad idea,” he moaned. He squinted at Matthias, trying to resolve his still-fuzzy vision.

“Wassit you who let me drink?” he accused.

Matthias held his hands up in surrender. Fetching a cup, he walked over to the barrel that was kept in the corner of the room (one that the children had thankfully not noticed) and held it out placatingly.

“Drink up, buddy. S’just water, Promise.”

Alfred took it gratefully, managing to lift it with shaky hands and taking a sip without spilling _too_ much down his shirt. He flung himself down on the nearest bench, cradling his head.

“’m never drinking again,” he decided.

“Sure, sure,” Matthias said soothingly, trying not to laugh. “Is your brother like this too?”

At that, Alfred’s head shot up, only to slam back down again at the sudden light, hissing in pain.

“No. Mattie’s superhuman,” he moaned. “He’s awake, I think. Don’t know where he is. Disappeared with Francis real early. Toni and Lovino too.”

“They've probably gone to get food,” Ludwig said. “We're beginning to run out." He frowned in thought. "I doubt they have any sort of list, and I don't trust them to buy supplies on their own. I'll go and find them." So saying, he strode out of the room determinedly.

“What about Arthur?” Lukas asked.

Alfred chuckled, still holding his head. “He’s worse than me,” he said, a note of triumph in his voice. “Pretty sure the dude’s still sleeping it off.”

“So we could have dunked him too!” Peter whispered to Alexandru. His face lit up with glee. Slipping out of his seat, he crept towards the door, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing the back of his shirt.

He twisted around guiltily to see Lukas, his face impassive.

He offered a guilty grin, summoning a weak giggle. “I wasn’t going to do anything!” he rushed. “I just, um, need the bathroom! Yeah! Really badly! So, if you could just let me go that would be brilliant, thank you! ah-hah!”

Lukas did so, leaning down to Peter’s level.

“You’ll need at least two buckets,” he murmured, face still blank.

Peter stared at him for a moment, shocked, before his face spread into a wide grin.

“You’re the best, Uncle Lukas!” he cried. He sped off. Alexandru debated for a moment whether to follow him, but decided to stay where he was. He leant into Vlad, who lifted his arm for the boy to snuggle into him. Having done so, he twisted around until he was sandwiched between his brother and Dmitri and began playing with the cuffs on Vlad's coat, content to let the adult’s talk wash over him.

Peter returned a few minutes later with an expression of mixed pride and chagrin.

“Jerk Arthur is awake!” he announced.

“And how mad is he?” Matthias asked lightly.

“Really really, _really_ mad!” the boy cheered. “I don’t think I’ve ever even _heard_ some of the words he said!”

His face turned crafty. “I guess you wouldn’t tell me what any of them means?” he asked hopefully. “I’ve asked everyone else what you said means, but no-one will tell me.”

To his credit, Matthias’ flushed slightly. He rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

“Sorry, kiddo. Can’t tell you that. Maybe when you’re older,” he said.”

Peter stuck his lip out in a pout, but sighed resignedly. “No-one tells me _anything_ ,” he mourned.

After everyone had finished eating, the clean up began.

The extent of the damage was evident with the light of day. Plates, bowls and cups littered the deck, the table itself still full of leftover dishes. Some had been knocked over on to the floor, staining it with sauce and food. The deck itself was sticky and slippery, and reeked of stale beer and wine.

“Eww,” Peter declared. “Gross.”

“Messy!” Alexandru announced.

Hans simply wrinkled his nose in disgust.

Yao sighed. “Thanks, kids. Great observations. Now, buckets!”

Peter glanced at Leon, who shook his head. “Do it,” he said. “Believe me, teach doesn’t take any jokes with chores.”

Grumbling, they set to it. They were soon joined by Ludwig and Gilbert, who had returned from shopping, and, seeing the cleanup in progress, had immediately got to work. The albino seemed to take great delight in ordering the others around, while still somehow managing to do more work than anyone.

“Let me have that, kiddo,” he said to Alexandru, seeing the boy trying to lift a broom nearly as tall as he was.

With all hands on deck -literally- it didn’t take nearly as long as expected. The sun was almost at the zenith by the time the last of the rags were dropped into buckets and they stood looking over the newly-cleaned deck.

They stood in silence for a moment, enjoying the feeling of accomplishment.

The moment was then rather ruined by the arrival of Arthur, Francis, Matthew and the others.

“Goodness, you lot have been busy,” the Englishman commented. He seemed to be in a better temper, despite his rude awakening.

“No thanks to you!” Peter shot back. Arthur raised his impressive eyebrows. “Pardon me, I’m sure,” he replied sharply. “I suppose chores haven’t worked up an appetite for you then?”

He held the bag in his hands high, the delicious sugary-sweet aroma wafting across the air. Peter’s eyes shone at the thought.

“NO! I’m hungry, really truly!” he cried.

“That’s what I thought. Well, take this to the kitchen then,” Arthur ordered. "Not that you deserve any, you little tyke."

Peter snatched the bag from him before he could protest and ran to the kitchen.

“Let’s eat outside,” Matthias suggested, successfully distracting Arthur from the contemplation of child murder. “No point messing up the kitchen when we’ve only just finished cleaning it.”

This time, they decided to forego plates, eating straight from the bags. Feliciano had found the basket he had from before, somehow having remembered to store it on the ship. He had also bought a large bottle of wine that Lovino had immediately taken from him, and was being shared between him and Antonio. Alexandru had taken a sniff at it and promptly recoiled with a disgusted expression.

“You're far too young to have this, little idiot," Lovino said, without his usual anger. "Do you not drink in your place?"

“Nope, it smells yucky,” the boy said. “Big brother, why do people drink wine?.”

Vlad laughed and mussed his hair. “Would you like something else instead?” he asked.

“Yes please!”

Lovino gave him a narrowed glance. Alexandru turned from where he had got up and shot him a brilliant smile, letting a hint of his fangs peek out.

“Alexandru,” Vlad warned, his voice light with laughter.

“Sorry,” he apologised, still giggling. He ran over to Dmitri, who had a basket next to him. The Bulgarian smiled at him and took out a small bottle. Alexandru collapsed next to him childishly and grabbed the bottle with both hands.

"Its just milk," Dmitri said with a smile in unspoken answer to Lovino's highly suspicious look.

Lovino shook his head. “You are not part of our family,” he said to Vlad.

“Am too,” the Romanian retorted.

“Are not.”

“Am too.” Vlad turned to where the others sat. “Feli!” he yelled.

The younger Italian turned around with a curious expression.

“Si?”

“Am I your cousin?” he asked plaintively.

Feliciano’s face furrowed in confusion. “We~ll..." his voice trailed off, not wanting to upset him, but not replying either.

Vlad pouted at him. "I have just as much right as you do. I even have a better name than you!" 

Lovino said something in Latin that was clearly disparaging, and Vlad responded angrily in the same language.

Feliciano burst into giggles. “He swears almost as well as you do, Lovi!" he said. "If you really want to be one of our family, I don't see the problem. I think Grandpa Rome would approve of anyone who can swear like that. Now, Lovi, stop being mean to him.”

"Can _I_ be your cousin too, then?" a small voice piped up. 

Feliciano looked over to see Alexandru looking at him curiously. He looked the boy up and down, smiling. “You’re cute, so why not? I always wanted a little _bambino_ to play with. Besides, Seb likes you. He looks after your friends, doesn’t he? Don’t you, Seb?”

Sebastian turned away with a grin. “Yeah, sure. Lots.”

“But Peter said you once hit your head and fell out of a tree upside down!” Alexandru grinned. “And that you fall asleep a lot. But you’re nice. You cook for us when I stay over with everyone, cuz Peter, um, can’t and Erl can only look up recipes but can’t follow them and Wendy cooks really weird stuff and Hans likes baking but not cooking and we can’t eat cake _all_ the time and Jason doesn’t hang out with us much and Hutt says he’s too good to cook for us. But Seb is a good cook! I bet you are too!”

Lovino stared at the boy incredulously. “Do you even breathe?” he asked, finally.

Alexandru giggled at him. “Nope!”

Lovino stared at him some more, then, exasperated, lay back down, closing his eyes and turning away from them all. "I can't deal with all this crazy, stupid bastards. I'm going to sleep. Don't even try to wake me up."

"Sure thing, big brother!" Feliciano said. "More food for us!"

Lovino opened an eye to glare at him, but decided to ignore him.

  
Once they had all finished eating, there wasn’t much to do. Everyone trooped back to the ship with a feeling of anticipation.

The next few hours were spent in a mixture of boredom and building excitement. Time went by slowly, the heat of the afternoon dragging everyone into exhaustion. Lovino had been joined by Antonio and the others for their usual siesta, leaving the ship to fall into a lull of quiet.

With nothing else to do, Alexandru, Peter and Hans went out to play again, ignoring the warnings from the adults to stay out of the sun. Erland was staying stubbornly indoors with Berwald and Tino, who had managed to avoid being dunked awake.

“ _Oh no, I’m not_ that _stupid_ ,” Peter had said on the suggestion of it. "Mum's the scariest _ever_ if he's woken up early. Even _papa_ is scared of him."

Leon and Emil were beginning to seriously hate the boredom, wishing desperately for some kind of entertainment. Kiku had apparently started drawing, although he refused to tell any of them what it was. The fact that Mei was hanging over his shoulder and whispering suggestions to him gave them a pretty good idea, however.

Paulo had unsurprisingly suggested gambling, but as they had neither chips, cards or any real money to play with, the suggestion went unnoticed, and they were left to while away the hours as best they could.

Time dragged on, inevitably. The sun began its trek towards the horizon, taking the heat of the day with it. The light spilling across the deck turned from blazing heat to a rich golden glow, shining through the portholes and turning the air hazy with dust motes.

Bored of playing, the boys had decided to go on a hunt through the ship, descending into the lower decks to escape the heat.

They spent the next few hours playing among the cargo, using their imagination to fill the empty spaces where the cannons would rest. Luckily, there was no threat of _actual_ pirates, but with so many seasoned captains on board they almost wished there would be.

It was Arthur who came to find them a few hours later. He stopped at the entrance to the cargo deck, a faint smile on his face. Looking across at the three, he took a quick glance back to check that he wouldn’t be seen, and jumped down, landing silently.

“avast, ye landlubbers!” he cried.

They all screamed, turning to him with a shock. Peter wobbled dangerously, wheeling his arms frantically as he tried to right himself from where he was standing on the edge of a stack of boxes.

“It’s the captain! Run, mates! Save yourselves!” he yelled. He reached behind him, coming up with a rather wicked-looking dagger in his hand.

Caught out for a moment, Arthur shot him a look of concern.

“I say, that’s not the one I bought you, is it?” he asked.

Peter grinned at him. “Yep! I had Uncle Matthias sharpen it for me!” he quipped.

Arthur glared at him in warning. “Well, just be careful with it, then, will you?”

“Sure! Now, have at thee, codfish!” Saying that, Peter ran towards his brother, heeding his warning and being careful to hold the dagger to the side.

Arthur met him head on, twisting to the side at the last moment. Grabbing the boy’s arm, he swung Peter around to hold him against his chest. He looked triumphantly towards Alexandru and Hans, who were exchanging grins.

“I have your leader!” he said, making his voice deep. “And now, the boy will die. What say you, children?”

“Noooo!” they cried, giggling.

“There can be no plea for mercy now,” Arthur declared. “Boy, choose your death!”

“Your cooking!” Peter quipped.

“Oy, you little monster.” Arthur adjusted his grip to put the boy in a headlock, messing his hair fondly. He straightened up, holding Peter out at arm’s length.

“He walks the plank!” he cried. “Any last words, boy?”

Peter grinned at the others. He stood to his full height, stiffening his body. Then, quick as a flash, he twisted out of Arthur’s grip, turning to face him with a huge grin.

“To die will be an awfully big adventure!” he said, beaming.

“But I can’t die, unless I eat your cooking, so I’m free to sail the seven seas for eternity! Hurrah! Take that, Captain Hook!” 

He swung the dagger towards him, and Arthur parried it easily, trying to keep a smile from spreading across his face as the boy reenacted his namesake's famous fight.

This is how it should be, he thought. _This_ was what the spell was designed for. Oh, it hadn’t exactly gone as planned, he had to admit, but this was what he had wanted. Matthew and Alfred were far too old to enjoy it now, although they hadn’t complained nearly as much as he had feared at first. But Peter? He was just the right age for this.

By all rights, he should not even exist. It was a testament to the vagaries of their existence that he had been given life at all, that a collection of iron and steel and steam had made such an impression on those who spent the few short years there that he had been called into existence. He was not the youngest of them, but he would in all likelihood far outlive the others of his kind, the physical nature of the fort he represented granting him a form close to indestructible to rival any of them with a terrestrial landform.

Peter's voice startled him out of his reverie. "Oy,Captain Hook, you can't just stop fighting! You're supposed to fight back!"

“Sorry," Arthur shook his head, playing along for a few minutes longer, until Peter began to tire.

"Alright, that's enough," he said. "It’s almost time for dinner. Hop along now, you scallywags.”

“Alright! Food!” Peter ran forward, then stopped suspiciously. “It _isn’t_ yours, is it?” he questioned.

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Cheeky tyke. No, it isn’t. It’s leftovers. If you want anything else you’ll have to go and buy it yourself. Or cook. No, wait, _don’t_ _cook for yourself_!” he warned, stopping the boy as he stood on the steps up to the deck.

“I wasn’t going to!” Peter retorted. “Cooking is boring. Come on, boys, race you there!” he cried.

“No fair! You have a head start!” Alexandru whined.

“No I don’t! I’m waiting here, promise,” Peter replied. “But not forever. The stupid adults will get there first if we don’t hurry. Ten, nine, eight…” he drawled, counting slowly.

“NU! Wait, wait!” Alexandru barrelled past Arthur, breathing out an apology as he did so. Hans followed on his heels, rather more slowly. “Excuse me,” he said quietly. Arthur nodded, motioning him to go ahead. Hans dipped his head in thanks, climbing the stairs to the deck.

Arthur let the sound of their footsteps fade, standing in the empty room. His eyes grazed across the deck, allowing his mind to fill in the gaps until it was restored to the image of his youth.

Rows of cannons stood along the sides, each facing out to deal untold death and destruction. Powder kegs and barrels lined the wall, buckets of sand and water placed beside them for safety. The air was heavy with smoke and the acrid smell of salt, gunpowder, blood, straw, metal and all the thousand other scents of battle. Screams rent the air, warcries mixed with pain and anger as the ships tried their best to destroy each other.

They had been so young then, he realised. For all that they had been many centuries old already, their bodies had been that of teenagers. Not much younger than many of the sailors, in fact.

“It takes you back, _oui_?”

Arthur jolted, startled. He heard Francis chuckle behind him, a sad smile on his face.

“I came to find you,” he explained. “I might have known you were taking a trip to the past.”

Arthur didn’t reply, instead folding his arms and staring across the deck. The sunlight played across the floor, rippling with the reflection from the water.

“It was important,” he said at last, almost to himself.

“I know.”

“No, you don’t,” Arthur said sadly. He waved a hand at the room, gesturing to the boxes and piles of ropes. “Peter was playing here, with the other two. He loved it, I could see it in his eyes. This is a game to him. Everything is a game to him.

He’s a child. He’ll _always_ be a child. And he just wants people to acknowledge him, like all children do. That’s all he wants, really. I don’t think he even wants to be a country, not truly. He just wants someone to take him seriously and let him know that it's alright for him to exist. He doesn't show it, but he's terrified of disappearing, more so than any of us, I think. And all I do is push him away and scoff at him."

His voice grew quiet.

"How different am I from back then, really? I treated him the same as I've ever treated anyone, and look what happened. My country is falling apart and I can’t do anything about it. Can you blame me for wanting to return to the past, even just for a while?”

Francis shook his head, his face full of understanding. “We all want to return to the past, _cher_ ,” he said. “But we need to face the future, as well.”

Arthur didn't reply, but his shoulders hunched inwards, his hands tightening on his arms as if trying to ground himself.

“I did this for the boys,” he murmured. “I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

“I know,” Francis said, voice low and reassuring. “But it has been fun, hasn’t it? They enjoyed it, I know they did. We all did. Even those who would never admit it."

His voice hardened, just a little. "But we cannot stay here, you know that.”

Arthur turned to him at last. The sun shone onto his face through the stairway, the dying light making his eyes glow as if from within and turning them into emerald marbles. His hair seemed spun from gold, the strands glittering in the light.

To Francis, he seemed like an angel, a phantom of the past stuck in time from so many centuries ago. Here stood the remnants of a once-proud empire, the lands he commanded stretching across so vast a distance that it was said the sun would never set on it. But as with all else, it could not last. Each country grew and matured, gaining their independence as they gained the strength to lead on their own.

“Was it so very bad?” he asked, softly.

Arthur shook his head. “No," he admitted. "No, it wasn’t, at that."

A small smile played across his face, showing a side of him that he rarely, if ever, let others see. Francis returned it, feeling a rush of emotions that only the man in front of him could make him feel. He extended his arm, holding his hand out.

“To dinner, then?” he asked. He tilted his head to the side, welcoming and inviting in equal measure.

Arthur shook his head fondly, but stepped forward nonetheless.

“You are incorrigible, frog, you know that?” he asked.

“ _Oui_. And you would have me no other way,” Francis replied.

“No, I suppose not,” Arthur sighed.

He took his arm all the same.

  
The deck above was full as everyone had converged for dinner, lured by the promise of food. Hearing their footsteps, Peter turned around, holding a chicken wing in either hand.

“You were gone an awfully long time, so I sent Francis to find you!” he exclaimed. “You were still gone for ages though. Are you alright?”

Arthur felt his mouth turn up in a smile before smothering it down. “Quite alright, thank you. I see you’ve dug in already then?” he noticed.

“Yep! Don’t worry, there’s still plenty!” Peter stated.

“Good. Don’t eat too much,” Arthur warned. “You’ll get a stomach-ache.”

“I won’t! But this is all _really_ yummy!” he said.

“I’m sure,” Arthur replied. He drifted off to the table, allowing the noise of the deck to wash over him. As usual, Alfred was shouting about something, Matthew standing next to him with an exasperated look.

“Alright, Matthew?” he asked.

The Canadian turned to look at him, surprised. “Eh? Oh, yeah. I think Al got hold of beer again,” he explained. “And I was sure we had drunk all of it.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Well, he can make his own mistakes, I’m sure. Let him drink. If a double hangover isn’t enough for him to learn then I hardly think a lecture will do it for him now.”

Matthew stared at him. “Are you sure you’re feeling all right, Arthur? Was it too hot this afternoon? Do you need a drink or something to eat? We don’t have any painkillers here, but I’m sure Lukas or Vlad might be able to use a spell, or maybe Yao would know of something-“

Arthur cut him off with a wave of his hand. “I’m quite all right, thank you, Matthew. I’ve just come to the conclusion that you two are old enough to look after yourselves, that’s all.”

Matthew raised an eyebrow, still very confused. “Oh. Um, thanks, I suppose?”

“Welcome. Now, eat up. We don’t want the food going to waste.” Saying that, Arthur took a plate and wandered over to the table, leaving Matthew utterly confused. He turned to Francis, his expression pleading.

His former guardian laughed softly. “Angleterre is getting nostalgic,” he explained. “He is, as he says, quite all right.”

“R-right.” Matthew decided it was better not to ask, and didn’t pry any further. He couldn’t stop a small smile playing across his lips, though, at the thought of the family they used to be.

  
Soon, sunlight slipped into dusk, turning into a clear night. The sun was replaced with a brilliant moon, shining brightly and turning the water into liquid pearls wherever it reflected.

As everyone grew full, thoughts turned to home, and the world waiting for them there. Talk grew quiet, eventually stopping. The ship fell silent, filled with the same sense of waiting as before.

Now, thought, it was time. Arthur looked out to the still sea, noting that the moon was almost at it’s highest point.

Turning back, he glanced over to Lukas and Vlad, who both nodded.

It was time to go home.

Reversing the spell turned out to be a far simpler process than they thought. Arthur had everyone gather on the deck, which was a little cramped, but they managed. Then, he took up a position at the top of the deck, where he could see everyone.

“I take it we _are_ all here?” he asked.

“If not, we will soon find out!” Francis called.

“Can it, frog,” Arthur retorted. “I really do need to make sure of this. I don’t want to repeat this.”

“Yes, we are all here. Can you please get on with this?” That from Ludwig, who looked decidedly annoyed.

Arthur sighed deeply. “Fine. You know, I want to go back just as much as you.”

“Then get on with it!”

Muttering under his breath, Arthur raised his arms. Across the deck, Lukas and Vlad did the same. Truthfully, Arthur didn’t really need them to help with the spell, but a little theatrical license never hurt anyone.

Closing his eyes, he focused on the energy surrounding him. As they had thought, the magical build-up from the spell was significant, surrounding each of them in a bright, glowing aura. Slowly, Arthur drew it towards him, harnessing it and drawing it into his body.

The others would see nothing, of course. To them, he appeared merely to be standing with a look of fierce concentration, as though thinking. There were more than a few of them rolling their eyes and muttering to each other about the apparent stupidity of it all.

Arthur, of course, could not hear them, his focus entirely on the spell. Slowly, he gathered the last vestiges of energy, turning and crafting it to suit his needs.

Some spells required counters, some to be spoken backwards, some elaborate rituals full of pomp and order. This, however, did not.

It was rather like breaking a daydream. Using the energy, Arthur let his mind expand, rising upwards. He visualised himself rising above the clouds, imagining his body as it was in the room. Concentrating, he reached out, grasping the edge of the table in front of him. With the other hand, he grasped the scroll lying to one side, from which he had read. Rolling it out in front of him, he pushed the energy into the words on the page. Opening his mouth, he imbued his words with magic.

“End Game. Release!”

The scroll glowed green for a second, the words flashing a brilliant light and making him shield his face.

When it died down, he risked peeking an eye open.

“Did it work?”

“Well, I don’t know, what do you think, idiot? We’re back in the stupid room full of stupid idiots, so what do you think?”

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. They were once again in the plain room of the hotel, each one of them in the same position they had been in before.

“Wow, Arthur. You’re getting better at the whole magic thing!” Alfred exclaimed. “We’re totally back to normal! Clothes and everything! Hey, even the board is the same! No fair, man, I bet I levelled up like a ton as well!”

“How? You didn’t do anything?” Matthew remarked.

Alfred turned to him with a pout. “Not cool, bro. That was totally awesome, I had a total blast and we should totally do it again sometime! Can we, dude, please?”

“NO!”

The chorus rang across the room. Alfred pouted again, but good-naturedly grinned all the same. “Aw, man.”

Arthur smiled, saying nothing. Slipping out of the room, he stood in the corridor. Taking a quick glance to either side, he closed his eyes, holding the scroll in one hand. His brows furrowed as he concentrated. The scroll rose an inch or two into the air, then disappeared.

He returned to the others, waving off Francis’ look of concern. “Just taking care of something,” he said.

Francis raised an eyebrow knowingly, but didn’t comment.

* * *

Back in his mansion, the scroll appeared exactly where he had taken it from, hidden deep within a trunk in his attic, along with many other failed experiments.

As anyone knew, magic, once created, could never be destroyed. And who knew, maybe Alfred’s wish would come true again, at some point in the future. Everyone needed to escape from reality for a little while, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand its finished! This marks not only the first multi-chap fic I've ever finished, but also the first time I've ever managed to edit and rework something enough to actually be proud of it. Thanks again to everyone who has read, commented, kudosed (is that a word? if not it should be) or just checked this out in passing. It really means a lot, and, like I said, I have way more ideas languishing that I plan to work on over the summer. Thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> Super short chapter, but it's just to set the scene. Also, I know Ice is coming across as very OOC and childish here, but it's a lot to take in for him, so cut him some slack. He'll get used to it.


End file.
